


AUSENCIA

by Enne88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: TEMPORADA 9. Brienne no lo sabe, pero Jaime no murió en la caída de la capital. Él no recuerda haberla abandonado ni se reconoce en ninguno de los horribles actos que le describe Tyrion. Su memoria está dañada pero… ¿puede que las cosas no ocurrieran del modo en que los demás se empeñan en narrarle?
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth/Original Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 75
Kudos: 36





	1. LA TORRE OESTE

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: La relación principal será Brienne/Jaime, pero ella tendrá distintos grados de intimidad con otro personaje.

Las reuniones del consejo cada vez eran más absurdas e intrascendentes. Quería pensar que era una buena señal, indicador de que todo estaba siguiendo un buen cauce y no quedaban temas de importancia que tratar. Las primeras veces había pensado que en aquella sala comenzarían los cambios que darían la vuelta a Poniente, todos esos pasos que harían del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero el mundo era el que era, y no parecía cerca de cambiarse, ni nadie mostraba el más mínimo interés en ello. 

Recordaba haber abandonado la sala con un golpe en la mesa en su tercera reunión, cuando el Rey estaba ausente y los consejeros sólo reían mientras Bronn explicaba como unos amigos habían tirado a una moza al río el día anterior. La chica había escupido a uno de ellos en la cara como respuesta a ciertos comentarios, y finalmente terminó en el agua helada. Se recreó escenificando la escena, repitiendo los improperios que soltaba la joven y cómo se veía su cuerpo empapado con la ropa haciéndole tropezar. 

Samwell Tarly agachó la mirada y Tyrion la siguió fuera de la cámara. 

-Mi señora, debéis entender que estáis en un ambiente de hombres. Intentaré limitar los comentarios que os importunen, pero debéis saber donde estáis.

-Ser o Lord Comandante, no mi señora. Estabais delante cuando me nombraron. Y no os preocupéis, toda mi vida he estado rodeada de hombres. Toda mi vida he escuchado callada esas historias. A veces yo he sido esa moza, pero con una espada para defenderme. Y nunca he pronunciado una sola palabra. ¿Sabéis vos donde estáis? Es el consejo del rey, pensaba que era el lugar desde donde se intentaría cambiar esas cosas, no una taberna donde reírse de ellas. 

Fue una conversación corta, como todas entre ellos. Desde Invernalia se evitaban mutuamente con bastante éxito. Tyrion vivía en un estado de perpetua borrachera, intentando olvidar a su manera, como todos. Ella tenía sus propias formas de hacerlo, y una de ellas era pasar junto a él el menor tiempo posible. 

Pero la vida de Brienne no era siempre gris y anodina. Disfrutaba con su otra parte del trabajo, junto a Pod y el resto de la Guardia Real. Todos la respetaban y obedecían con fervor, y el sentimiento de aceptación fue tan novedoso como agradable. 

Su formación había requerido tiempo y planificación. Podrick Paine, Loy Mormont, Gammon Grimm, Rosmen Farrow, Morion Martell y Elira Martell fueron los nombres definitivos, todos absolutamente devotos a su Lord Comandante. 

Los Martell solicitaron el puesto sólo para poder trabajar con ella. Sus padres habían sido exiliados a Essos por disputas familiares graves, pero cuando el nuevo príncipe de Dorne había ocupado su puesto consiguió enviar un indulto real que trajo a sus primos de vuelta a Poniente. Las canciones sobre la larga noche habían cruzado el mar, llegando a sus oídos. Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ambos solicitaron su puesto en la Guardia Real, esperando servir bajo el mando de una de las comandantes de la guerra contra los muertos. 

Tras la decisión de nombrar una mujer como Lord Comandante, que Elira formara también parte de la Guardia Real fue un revuelo suficientemente soportable. Era una absoluta serpiente dorniense, entrenada en todo tipo de armas y combates. Desde niña había luchado por superar a su hermano, dos años mayor, hasta que ambos eran temibles. Morion se parecía mucho a su hermana, tenía los ojos castaños y pelo oscuro que ondeaba hasta los hombros. La piel morena destacaba en su vestimenta dorada, brillante al sol. Su caminar altivo y seguro y su ropa recordaban a Oberyn Martell, pero su físico no reconocía su parentesco. Era más alto, más guapo, más atractivo. Distintas voces afirmaban que eran los hermanos más hermosos de Poniente. Brienne suponía que ahora podrían serlo.

Ella se sentía bien cuando estaba con sus seis compañeros. Sólo había sentido esa admiración y compañerismo en Invernalia, cuando comandó las tropas y juntos vencieron a la muerte que les sobrevenía. Se sintió una comandante admirada y querida, tanto por norteños como por el pueblo libre, dothrakis e inmaculados. Había sido tan diferente al campamento de Renly… hasta que dejó de serlo. Cuando Jaime se fue las voces a sus espaldas volvieron, recrudeciéndose y haciéndose insoportables. Ninguna por parte de los extranjeros, sino de los mismos norteños que había comandado días antes. Su estancia se hizo inaguantable, haciendo que agradeciera el cambio a Desembarco del Rey, algo que nunca pensó que pudiese suceder. 

Esa noche, como tantas, cenaba con los compañeros que no estaban de guardia. Podrick y Loy estaban discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un tema insustancial, pero las voces empezaban a subir el tono peligrosamente. Brienne les miraba sin interrumpirles, asombrada de los cambios de Pod en los últimos meses. El escudero tímido que apenas se atrevía a contradecir a nadie había encontrado su auténtica voz, convirtiéndose en un hombre capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. 

Detrás de las voces escuchaba a Morion, hablándole sobre paisajes extraños más allá del mar angosto. Disfrutaba mucho su compañía, incluso sus intentos de inofensivo coqueteo. Sabía que el joven estaba impresionado por las canciones e historias de la guerra contra los muertos, pero le resultaba agradable gustarle de esa manera. No era Tormund, impresionado por su tamaño, sino un hombre que realmente la conocía y disfrutaba con su compañía por cómo era, por quien era. A veces también notaba su mirada penetrante, admirando más que sus habilidades con la espada, pero tampoco le molestaba. Todo en su relación era cómodo y fácil. Su conversación siempre era interesante, su rostro era atractivo y agradable y su continuo interés le hacía sentirse menos vacía. 

Pronto se cumpliría un año desde que la capital ardió, con todo lo que significaba, y poco a poco los supervivientes habían recompuesto la ciudad y sus vidas, piedra a piedra. Ella lo intentaba, y noches como aquella le daban cierta esperanza. 

La taberna retumbaba con las voces de las canciones. El oso y la doncella había sido la primera en sonar, y desde entonces el tono obsceno de las letras no había parado de subir. Aunque intentaba concentrarse en la conversación, no podía evitar sonrojarse a veces. Morion la conocía, y pronto empezó a sentir su incomodidad. Irrumpió la discusión de sus otros compañeros e instó a Podrick para arrancarse en una nueva melodía. Los tres hombres propusieron algunas alternativas, pero no parecían ponerse deacuerdo, hasta que Morion propuso El corazón y la sangre. 

-No la conozco, estaría bien escuchar algo nuevo. –Brienne intervino por primera vez en la conversación. No solía participar ya que jamás se unía a ellos cantando, pero le atrajo la idea de escuchar algo nuevo. Podrick se tensó instantáneamente. 

-Prefiero la del cocinero rata. Es sobrecogedora, es… deberíamos cantarla. 

-Por los dioses,… el cocinero rata es la canción más antigua del mundo. Ella no ha oído nunca el corazón y la sangre, venga Ser Podrick, cantemos. 

-Yo tampoco la sé. El cocinero rata… 

-¿Pero qué pasa en esta maldita ciudad? –Morion se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al público de la taberna- El corazón y la sangre, ¿nadie aquí la conoce?

Las voces se sumaron alegremente y en unos momentos casi todos los presentes cantaban a coro. 

La melodía era triste pero dulce y suave. Brienne sonreía tranquila mirando a su alrededor como casi toda la sala cantaba al unísono. Sentía la mirada de Podrick sobre ella, sin comprender su preocupación hasta que la letra de la canción empezó a repetirse en su estribillo y ella empezó a prestar atención. 

El protagonista era un caballero sureño que viajó al norte nadando a contracorriente de su propia sangre. Al llegar regaló su corazón a una doncella, que lo escondió junto al suyo en la nieve más profunda. En las noches lucharon juntos contra el frío, la muerte y la oscuridad, trayendo de nuevo la primavera al continente. La vida, la luz y el calor prevalecieron, pero la sangre del caballero corría como un río, de las nieves del norte hasta el cálido mar del sur. Intentó aferrarse, pero la corriente terminó arrastrándolo río abajo, hasta las profundidades infernales. Ella abandonó ambos corazones para seguirle, recorriendo el mismo camino. No pudo encontrarlo, vivió el resto de sus días sobre las piedras que cubrían el infierno donde reposaba su caballero, con hielo en el pecho y agua en sus venas, mientras ambos corazones permanecerán incorruptos lejos en la nieve, sufriendo eternamente. 

Morion dejó de cantar y tomó su mano preguntando si estaba bien. El roce que en cualquier otro momento le habría resultado casi habitual, ahora le provocaba un profundo malestar en el estómago. Estaba a punto de vomitar su cena. 

Desembarco del Rey no era Invernalia, los hombres no se reían de ella a sus espaldas, no susurraban “la puta del Matarreyes” cada vez que pasaba, y de hecho la mayoría ni siquiera conocía su historia. Se sentía respetada por todos, pero sin saberlo todos estaban cantando sobre ella, sobre su historia. Esa canción se habría creado lejos y de alguna manera había llegado hasta ahí, persiguiéndola y confirmando que nunca conseguiría huir del todo. 

Se levantó despacio con la mano en la boca del estómago. Pod se levantó instantáneamente para seguirla. –Algo me ha debido sentar mal, perdonadme, regresaré a mi habitación. 

Podrick se empeñó en acompañarla, pero no le importó. Sabía todo sobre ella, había estado a su lado cuando nadie más lo hizo y realmente no había nada ya que pudiera avergonzarla ante su mirada. 

Encontraron a Tyrion en su despacho, adormilado sobre un libro manchado por la copa de vino derramada sobre sus páginas enrojecidas. 

Tocó su hombro y se levantó de un salto, como si estuviera esperando una amenaza. Estaba borracho, pero a estas alturas no recordaba la última vez que lo encontró sobrio. 

-Necesito saber. Necesito saber qué pasó con Jaime. Si encontrasteis el cuerpo, si le disteis sepultura de alguna manera, si su cabeza descompuesta aún se pudre al sol en una pica, si hay un lugar donde pueda ir a despedirme. No puedo, no puedo seguir. 

Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Habló sin mirarla. –Nunca preguntasteis. No lo hicisteis durante un año, ¿por qué ahora? 

Porque quiso aparentar la dignidad suficiente para parecer que no le importaba, porque si él se marchó no tenía derecho a preguntar, porque mientras no preguntase exactamente cuál fue su destino no sería del todo real. Porque a veces paseaba por los jardines esperando encontrarlo medio quemado pero vivo, o en una habitación de las que aún no habían podido acceder, sobreviviendo con el agua de lluvia. Porque hasta ahora no había estado preparada para la verdad. 

-Porque ahora lo necesito, Tyrion. 

La miró entonces, serio, duro. Suspiró y tragó saliva. 

-No quiero hablar de esto aquí. Ve a la torre oeste y te seguiré en diez minutos. 

-Aún no ha sido restaurada, no se puede acceder. 

-Se puede, último piso, última estancia. Nos encontraremos allí. 

Se había prohibido el acceso a esa torre, como a tantos otros lugares de la fortaleza, desde el mismo día en que Daenerys arrasó la ciudad. Muchas partes del castillo quedaron inservibles, así como muchas zonas de la ciudad que aún no habían sido reparadas. Sin embargo, cuando atravesaron la primera puerta la torre parecía inmaculada. Estaba en todas las reuniones de consejo, sabía que no había sido aprobada ninguna partida para repararla. Tampoco parecía estarlo, parecía simplemente que nada le hubiera ocurrido. 

Subió las escaleras interminables hasta que alcanzó la última estancia. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido en el interior. 

Puso su mano en la espada. Podrick la imitó y abrió la puerta de un rápido movimiento. 

-¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no quiero volver a verte?

Brienne tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse en pie. Su corazón se paró, su respiración se contuvo y su mente dejó de funcionar. La delgada espalda que veía encorvada sobre una mesa de roble se mantuvo en la misma postura, escribiendo algo sin girarse.

-Tyrion, lo juro por los siete, si vuelves para traer más libros te mataré a golpes con el más grueso. Lárgate por donde viniste. 

Mientras pronunciaba su segunda frase giró su silla para mirar la puerta y entender que, esta vez, su visita no era de su hermano. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos eternos, hasta que Podrick consiguió formar la única palabra que gritaba en su mente. 

-Jaime…

Él frunció el ceño sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos. 

-Un año. Pensaba que Tyrion mentía. Realmente has tardado un maldito año. 

Cada noche soñaba con encontrarlo, y cada noche reaccionaba de un modo distinto. A veces suplicaba su perdón, a veces mostraba indiferencia ratificando que ella ya no le importaba, que nunca le importó. Pero jamás, ni en la más absurda de sus pesadillas lo había imaginado enfadado. 

De pronto sintió un movimiento a su lado. Había olvidado a Podrick, por un momento había olvidado incluso respirar. En tres grandes zancadas se abalanzó sobre Jaime, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y empezó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Jaime no se defendió, levantó su brazo derecho en un movimiento instintivo para cubrirse, pero los golpes le alcanzaron sin que fuera una barrera realmente efectiva. 

Ella miraba la escena como si no estuviera ahí, como si fuera incapaz de actuar, hasta que recuperó la consciencia y arrastró a Pod, separándole por la fuerza. Lo abrazó desde atrás inmovilizando sus brazos, acompañando su respiración acelerada con la suya mientras sentía cómo se relajaba.

Jaime pasó su mano por la boca, quitando el rastro de sangre de su labio roto. –Chico, espero que te sientas mejor, ahora déjanos solos.

-No. –Podrick contestó con voz grave y segura. Una sola palabra de Brienne sería suficiente para que los dejara a solas, pero no podía decir o hacer nada. Tampoco sabía si quería estar a solas con él, sólo pudo formular una pregunta.

-¿Cómo?

-No recuerdo cómo, deberías hablar con mi hermano, que cree saberlo todo. 

La seguía mirando molesto, pero su rostro había cambiado rápidamente pareciendo ofendido por alguna otra inexplicable razón.

-¿Tú también lo piensas? ¿También crees que me marché? ¿Por ella? 

Se levantó y se acercó unos pasos, pero ella los retrocedió.

-Lo hicisteis.

-Te perseguí por Invernalia durante semanas, cada día, cada minuto, buscándote como un perro. Luchamos juntos, habría dado mi vida por la tuya. Y sobrevivimos y busqué tu cama para desvirgarte, arruinarte la vida y volver con mi hermana. ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Ese es el hombre que crees que soy?

Buscó su voz y las palabras que se había repetido tantas veces en su cabeza. Le respondería, aunque sus tartamudeos impidieran ocultar su dolor. Lo tenia bien ensayado. -Era el fin del mundo, y al día siguiente no lo era. No fuisteis el primero ni el último. Cientos de hombres buscarían consuelo aquellas noches con cualquiera para regresar con sus mujeres tras la guerra, nada más. 

Él parecía tan furioso que le resultaba aún más inexplicable la escena.

-¿Así que eso fue? ¿Consuelo mutuo con cualquiera tras el fin del mundo? ¿Es eso lo que te dices para poder dormir por las noches?

Sí, es eso lo que me digo por las noches, pensó, pero no dijo nada. Lo miró con la boca entreabierta sin poder hacer otra cosa.

-Sabes lo que fue. Lo sabes, y lo sé. Te quería, te quiero. No estás tan ciega. 

Hasta entonces había mantenido las formas, pero no pudo evitar perder cualquier cortesía ante esa mentira inmisericorde.

-No dirías lo mismo si ella siguiera con vida. Si el hijo del que no me hablaste jamás hubiera prevalecido.

La frase sonó amarga, cruel. Fue un reclamo estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él reaccionó con extrañeza, con un gesto confundido.

-Cersei vive, y el niño también. ¿Realmente Tyrion no te ha dicho absolutamente nada?


	2. LO QUE PASÓ, PASÓ.

Parada en el quicio de la puerta de Tyrion lo observaba como a un completo extraño. Él le devolvía la mirada con tristeza, y la invitó a sentarse con un gesto. Cuando no se movió arrastró su copa y la llenó hasta el borde para ofrecérsela. –Mantente en pie si es lo que deseas, pero bebe. Lo vas a necesitar. 

Lamentó haber ordenado a Podrick que regresase a sus obligaciones. Había pensado que sería menos vergonzoso pasar por esto sola, que sería mejor escucharlo antes que el resto. Pero de nuevo se sentía sola, abandonada, perdida. 

Tyrion no levantó la vista de su vino en ningún momento mientras buscaba palabras para explicar lo inexplicable. Tardó unos minutos en poder encontrarlas. Era como ver la sombra de un hombre, lo que quedaba de un espíritu que casi había desaparecido. Así debían verse todos ellos, fantasmas rondando un castillo maldito.

-El olor siempre es peor, Brienne. Un estímulo visual puede rompernos el corazón, pero el olor llega al estómago, a la parte más primitiva de nuestro ser. Cuando la mujer a la que confié mi vida, mi fé, arrasó la ciudad, el hedor de los cuerpos quemados quedó impregnado en todos los que pudimos presenciarlo. No importa donde esté o qué perfumes abunden en la estancia, sólo puedo sentir aquel olor. Incluso el vino ha perdido su aroma, su sabor. 

Miró la copa que le había entregado con amargura. 

– Caminé entre los muertos, donde montañas de cenizas se arrastraban recordando que muchos ni siquiera podrían ser sepultados ni reconocidos por sus familias, si es que quedaban familiares. Hogares enteros habían desaparecido, las casas, los puestos. Todos mis sentidos estaban embotados, pero cuando mi mente era capaz de formar algún pensamiento era sobre Jaime. Le capturaron, ¿lo sabías? Los hombres de Daenerys lo encontraron intentando atravesar las tropas aliadas y lo encerraron. Estaba seguro en una tienda, atado y protegido de sí mismo. ¿Quién sabe cuál hubiera sido su destino si lo hubiera dejado allí? Pero lo liberé, y él entró en la Fortaleza. No lo hice pensando en mi hermano ni en mi hermana, realmente pensé en la ciudad, en que quizá podría hacer entrar en razón a Cersei y conseguir una rendición pacífica. 

Tragó saliva y emitió un sonido que casi podría ser un sollozo. Hizo una larga pausa, que ella supo que de no estar presente se hubiera convertido en llanto. 

-Revisaba cada montaña de ceniza, pensando que cualquier pequeña mota de polvo en el aire podría pertenecer a lo que una vez fueron mis hermanos. Conseguí entrar en la Fortaleza, en lo que quedaba de ella, y caminé todo el recorrido que Jaime habría hecho si hubiera tenido éxito, si hubiera conseguido sacar a Cersei. Entonces un destello en el suelo llamó mi atención: el famoso brillo dorado. Ambos habían caído bajo las piedras desprendidas, no estaban quemados y destruidos sino que se veían hermosos, como siempre fueron. Lloré por ambos. Quise dejarme ir con ellos, descansar sobre aquel suelo esperando la piedad de alguna piedra bondadosa que decidiese terminar con el último y más inútil de los Lannister. No me levanté hasta que volví a pensar en ellos y no en mí, ya que si no actuaba sus cuerpos serían profanados de las maneras más atroces. Hablé con Davos y le pedí que los sacara antes de que nadie pudiera poner sus cabezas en picas y pasearlos por la ciudad como títeres absurdos. Confié en él y acudí a Daenerys, sabiendo que pronto me reuniría con ellos en cualquiera de los siete infiernos en los que me estuvieran esperando. Como sabéis, ella no me mató, quedé encerrado hasta el día en que nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse, hasta el día que entre todos nombramos rey a Bran. Pude hablar con Davos entonces, y me confirmó que había podido ocuparse de ellos. Cuando le pedí que me llevara al lugar donde reposaban me llevó fuera de la ciudad, a una cabaña lejos de cualquier camino que conectase con la capital. No estaba lejos, pero estaba bien escondida. Al entrar… supongo que acabáis de experimentar una sensación similar. 

No sabía si esperaba una respuesta. La miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzó su relato y no dejó de hacerlo cuando volvió a hablar.

-Yo los vi, Brienne, los vi bajo las piedras. Estaba seguro de que estaban muertos, creí que mi estupidez había alcanzado su máximo esplendor con mi fe en Daenerys, pero no lo fue. Jaime estaba vivo, su cuerpo había sufrido mucho pero seguía respirando y la comadrona que Davos había conseguido estaba segura de que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Cersei estaba relativamente sana, con una barriga notable y con unas ganas de venganza que aseguraban su salud. La fortaleza permanecía casi abandonada, no fue difícil mantener la torre oeste vacía con el pretexto del derrumbamiento. Decidí moverlos para que Sam pudiera atenderlos, no confiaría sus vidas a esa mujer que cada día aseguraba que sería el último que mi hermano pasaría sobre la tierra. Él revisó cada maldito libro, solicitando el envío de algunos desde la Ciudadela. Pasaron semanas en las que Jaime seguía aferrándose a la vida, luchando contra la muerte que insistía en llevárselo. Pero una mañana simplemente abrió los ojos y empezó a hablar. No era… no era él mismo, los primeros días apenas se entendían sus palabras. Poco a poco recuperó sus fuerzas, pero cuando conseguimos entender sus palabras no sabía quién era ni reconocía a nadie, ni siquiera a Cersei. Y… un día despertó y preguntó por ti. Recordaba todo, nos recordaba a todos, hasta Invernalia. No recordaba haber cabalgado a Desembarco del Rey, y no recordaba la caída de la ciudad. Sam trabajó con él durante semanas hasta dar con su último recuerdo, contigo en tu cama. No sabemos exactamente a partir de qué noche concreta perdió su memoria, pero no recuerda nada más. 

Sus pies apenas sostenían su cuerpo. Él se dio cuenta y la volvió a invitar a sentarse. Esta vez no lo rechazó. Apoyó su cara sobre sus manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas. No sabía donde más apoyarse para no caer.

-¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

-Cuando Davos me llevó a aquella habitación y vi lo que quedaba de mi hermano deseé que no lo hubiera hecho. La comadrona estaba segura de que moriría, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Había llorado junto a lo que pensé que era su cadáver, y ahora volvía a tenerlo delante, días y días velando a mi hermano que volvía a dejarme. No quise hacerte pasar por esa crueldad…. Y entonces despertó. Sólo quería verte, sólo pedía una y otra vez que te hicieran llamar. Pregunté a Sam y estaba seguro de que antes o después recuperaría del todo la memoria, que al igual que inicialmente ni siquiera podía recordarnos, su pérdida de memoria reciente sería solo temporal. ¿Cómo podía devolvértelo para que pronto volviera a irse con ella? Pasaron los días y sus recuerdos no regresaban. Aún estaba débil y se negaba a hacer nada si no podía verte. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, pero no se reconocía en sus propios actos, ni siquiera lo creía. Insistió hasta que le dije que no habías preguntado por él, que en ningún momento habías vuelto a pronunciar su nombre en mi presencia. Me hizo jurarle que te llevaría a él en el momento que preguntases. Estaba frágil, insistía e insistía y realmente quise creer que su pérdida de memoria podría ser una bendición, que quizá Sam se equivocaba. Entonces consulté al Rey. Bran por supuesto sabía que Jaime estaba en la torre, sabe todo lo que pasa, lo que pasó y pasará. Y yo también necesitaba saberlo. “Recordará. Volverá a abandonarlo todo y a todos, y regresará con su hermana. Siempre la elegirá a ella” Recuerdo cada palabra porque desde entonces he regresado a preguntarle cientos de veces. No puedo hablar con mi hermano y no pensar que hay una esperanza, que tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero entonces hablo con mi Rey, y su absoluta certeza tumba mis esperanzas. “Recordará. Y volverá a Cersei, siempre.”

Brienne de pronto sintió sus manos mojadas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que había derramado casi todo el contenido de la copa de vino. La posó despacio sobre su mesa, intentando controlar la inestabilidad de sus manos, que se empeñaban en seguir con su baile eterno.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Cersei estuvo inconsciente apenas unos días. Cuando despertó quiso arrasar con todo, quería destruirme, a todos los que tuvimos algo que ver con la llegada de los dragones. Estaba fuera de control, debía enviarlos a Essos cuanto antes y asegurar su bienestar y el de todos. Pero Jaime no podía viajar y habría sido peligroso también para ella por su estado. Estuvo custodiada en lo más alto de la torre, y aun así a veces creí oír sus gritos furiosos desde el patio. Cuando Jaime recuperó la conciencia y sus primeros recuerdos, ella estaba de más de ocho meses, a punto de tener al bebé. Jaime no quería verla, no le interesaba el niño, sólo quería verte. Pensé que cuando naciera el bebé y lo contemplase podría recordar, al menos sentir algo por su hijo. Pero cuando el niño nació… Su pelo era negro, sus ojos oscuros, incluso su piel era aceitunada. No sólo no era hijo de Jaime, sino que si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos habría asegurado que tampoco era de Cersei. Hablé con él con miedo, esperando que la noticia no le golpease demasiado. Entonces fue la primera vez que mostró interés, advirtiéndome de tener cuidado y asegurar que Cersei no le hiciera daño. Nunca me lo había contado, pero me dijo que ella se había deshecho del único niño que Robert había conseguido meter en su vientre. Estaba dispuesto a criar al niño si ella lo repudiaba, sólo quería la seguridad de no volver a ver a Cersei. 

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no quería saber nada de él hasta que supo que no era su hijo?

-No se trataba de eso. Sabe cómo me trató Cersei, cómo me trató mi padre. El hecho es que un niño había llegado al mundo, y sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Si hubiera sido suyo, rubio de ojos verdes, no necesitaría preocuparse. Pero siendo tan obvio que no había sido su semilla, el niño podía peligrar en manos de su madre. – Tomó la copa que ella había soltado y bebió el poco líquido que aún contenía- No importa, nada de eso importa. Cersei aceptó al niño sin prestar atención a ninguno de sus rasgos, supongo que ya sabía que era probable que no fuera de Jaime. Lo llamó Tywin y aseguró que sería el Rey, que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad ella se habría encargado de reinstaurar el legado por el que tanto luchó mi padre. Después de las guerras, los muertos, los dragones… otro Tywin Lannister, era lo único que le faltaba al mundo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara rascándose el entrecejo. 

-Establecí una mansión cerca de la playa en la costa en Essos, con guardias suficientes como para controlar a Cersei. No puede salir, no puede mantener correspondencia, pero al menos tendrá una vida con su hijo. No es un pueblo, ni una ciudad, está en mitad de ninguna parte. Rogué a mi hermano que se fuera con ellos, pero se negó. Le mantuve en la torre oeste, esperando el día que recupere la memoria. Hace tiempo que no me dirige la palabra. Le mantuve con la esperanza de decirte todo si preguntabas por él, pero no creía que no lo hubieras hecho. Cada vez está más taciturno, más triste… dudé miles de veces pero cada vez que lo hacía tenía la sensatez de hablar primero con Bran, que sigue viendo el mismo futuro, siempre volviendo a ella. Lo siento Brienne, realmente lo siento mucho. 

-¿Bran exige que permanezca en la torre?

Tyrion se sorprendió de que ese fuera su primer pensamiento. 

-No lo creo. 

-Entonces debería regresar. No recordará si permanece encerrado. Si puede regresar al patio, a su habitación,…

-La habitación del Lord Comandante. 

Brienne tragó saliva. 

-No esa habitación. Habrá mil estancias que recuerde, que le sean familiares... 

-Nadie sabe que está vivo. A todos los efectos, es un traidor a la corona. 

-El Rey lo sabe. Si a él le parece bien, no quedará nadie para oponerse. 

-Lo consultaré por la mañana. 

Caminó por la Fortaleza, esperando que las paredes le dieran alguna respuesta. Pensó acudir a Morion, Elira, cualquiera de las personas que realmente la apreciaban en aquel lugar. Pero la noche estaba muy avanzada, y la única persona que no le importaba que la viera en esas condiciones era Podrick. Quiso avanzar a su habitación pero sin darse cuenta sus pasos empezaron a guiarla hacia la torre oeste. Subió las escaleras y alcanzó la puerta, llamando con suavidad. La voz sonó serena, como si aún no hubiera alcanzado el sueño. Dentro Jaime estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y un libro entre las manos. 

Él levantó la vista con sus cejas fruncidas. No tenía derecho a estar furioso, no lo tenía. Sabía que ella compartía la misma expresión y se preguntó a sí misma si había sido una buena idea acudir a él. Pero ya estaba allí, y si era totalmente sincera no podría estar en ninguna otra parte. 

Cerró su libro y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase. No había silla, pero tampoco importaba, se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y guardaron silencio unos minutos. Ella era buena manteniendo silencio, él no. 

-Entiendo que él lo piense, que crea que podría dejarte por ella porque es todo lo que él ha conocido sobre mí. Pero no entiendo que tú puedas pensarlo.

-No es un pensamiento, es un hecho. Aunque tú no lo recuerdes el resto de nosotros no lo podemos olvidar. Lo sabemos, es una certeza. Sólo necesitas recuperar la memoria, sólo necesitas tiempo. Entonces tú también lo sabrás.

-Subestimais mi relación con Cersei. 

Ella levantó una ceja. –¿Subestimar?

-Sí. Si supieras lo que ella significó para mi sabrías que es imposible que marchase al norte si no la hubiera dejado atrás. Si todo hubiera pasado años antes cuando los niños volaban por las ventanas nada me hubiera importado suficiente como para irme. Nada. Pero entre el día que Bran cayó por la ventana y el día que volví a verlo en Invernalia TODO había cambiado. Siempre hemos sido dos piezas perfectas, uniéndose para formar un mismo elemento. Pero cuando regresé de Harrenhall mi pieza estaba deformada y por mucho que quisiera forzarla no conseguía encajar. Ambos intentamos fingir, agarrándonos a lo que una vez fuimos, pero cada vez que te veía, cada vez que nuestros caminos volvían a encontrarse sabía que ya no le pertenecía. Me costó darme cuenta de que no estaba deformado, simplemente cambiado, diferente, que ya no podía aceptar lo que no tenía sentido. Y abandoné una vida, mi vida, la única que había conocido. Creo que subestimáis la dificultad de esa decisión, que ninguno de vosotros puede saber lo que significó tomarla. Ella voló el septo de Baelor con fuego valyrio, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso supuso para mí? Ni siquiera entonces, ni siquiera mi mayor temor pudo darme el coraje suficiente como para tomar la decisión de dejarla, de aceptar que todo, absolutamente todo lo que hasta entonces fue mi vida debía quedar atrás. ¿Crees que el hecho de mentir sobre enviar tropas pudo ser lo suficientemente sorprendente? ¿Crees que no sería una decisión que mi padre habría tomado, que podía esperar de ella o que yo mismo podría respaldar hace diez años? Fui al norte porque ya no era ese hombre. Fui al norte porque tuve la valentía que no había tenido en toda mi vida. Fui al norte por ti. ¿Crees que después de tomar esa decisión podría simplemente revocarla? No tomé el camino más difícil para volver sobre mis pasos. Sé que no lo haría, sé que no es posible. Eso es lo que sé.

-Ella estaba embarazada. Asumiste que era tuyo, y debía ser muy reciente, poco tiempo antes de marcharte del sur. Nunca me lo dijiste, eso sí debes recordarlo. Quizá volviste por eso, quizá volviste por el niño.

-Sigues sin entenderlo. No te lo dije porque no importaba. Si conseguí huir de ella, ¿crees que un poco de semilla en su coño me haría cambiar de parecer?

-Creías que era tu hijo…

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Cómo los tres niños rubios que llamaron padre a Robert? Quien yaciera con Cersei no le hará padre de este, tampoco lo hizo conmigo. Y entonces ni siquiera era un niño, no era más que semilla en su vientre. Por lo que sabía tú misma podrías haber estado en cinta.

La tensión en ella fue tan visible que él perdió su ceño apretado. Aflojó cada músculo de su cuerpo mientras perdía totalmente el color. Abrió y cerró la boca pero la pregunta se atravesaba en sus labios y no fue capaz de hacerla. No importaba, ella la conocía. Ella tenía valor por los dos.

-Empecé a notar molestias semanas más tarde de tu marcha. Entonces pensé que era normal, apenas comía ni dormía. Fue Podrick quien empezó a pensarlo tras encontrarme vomitando, y el pánico me dominó. Él desapareció, no sé durante cuanto tiempo, y regresó con unas hierbas. Me propuso matrimonio, acompañarme a Tarth y vivir juntos cumpliendo las expectativas de mi padre. Me propuso huir juntos a Essos, vivir una vida de aventuras con el pequeño y viajar los tres por el mundo. Y finalmente me entregó las hierbas. Había hablado con una bruja de Villa Topo y le había dicho todo lo que tenía que hacer en caso de que no quisiera seguir adelante. Me dijo que estaría a mi lado fuera cual fuese mi decisión. Realmente fue tentador huir de Poniente finalmente, abandonarlo todo y empezar una nueva vida lejos, pero era la única opción que no podía tomar en serio. Tampoco valoré mucho tiempo ninguna de ellas, esa tarde llegó un cuervo de Desembarco del Rey. Obviamente la información llegaba de manos de los fieles a Daenerys, no se mencionaba la destrucción de la ciudad, sólo la victoria y la caída de la reina Cersei Lannister y el Matarreyes durante la rendición de la capital. Ni siquiera aparecía tu nombre, ni siquiera hubo un lamento lejano. Absolutamente todos los presentes vitorearon y celebraron, mientras Podrick sostenía mi brazo asegurándose de que no me desplomase. No necesité tomar ninguna decisión, a los pocos minutos el dolor en el vientre se agravó, Podrick me tumbó en mi cama y las sábanas se mancharon inmediatamente de sangre. Le supliqué que no avisara a nadie, que pasara lo que pasara nadie podía enterarse nunca. Era la última vergüenza que podría ahorrarle a mi padre. Perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté Pod se había encargado de todo. Me abrazó y lloró sobre mí como un niño, estuvo seguro de que moriría, y lo habría hecho de no ser por él. 

Seguía pálido, sin moverse, por primera vez sin palabras. Esta vez, era ella la que no soportaba el silencio.

-Como has dicho, no era más que semilla en mi vientre. 

-Brienne… 

-No.- Escuchó su voz quebrada y su nombre casi como una súplica. 

-Por favor, escúchame...

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero se retiró. Entendió el gesto y retrocedió su avance.

– No quiero hablar de ello, nunca, ni siquiera debería haberlo mencionado. Solo quiero que entiendas la reacción de Podrick, y si es posible, que comprendas que no hay una conjura contra ti, que nadie quiere herirte. Sólo… pasaron muchas cosas, y hasta que no recuperes tus recuerdos deberías confiar. Tyrion quiere que vayas a Essos con ella, y creo que tiene razón. 

La miraba con una tristeza profunda. Durante la conversación la ira se había evaporado por un gesto de confusión y dolor tan profundo como real.

-¿Es por él? ¿Realmente te gusta?

Soltó una risa extraña mientras una lágrima abandonaba su rostro. –Por supuesto que me gusta. Me gusta, lo adoro, lo amo. Lo quiero como a un… como amas a Tyrion. Desde el día que me lo entregaste como un regalo más no me he separado de Pod, ni querré hacerlo nunca. Supongo que estás habituado a confundir tales sentimientos, pero yo no lo hago. 

-No digo el escudero. Me refiero al Dorniense. 

Parpadeó totalmente contrariada. 

-Podrick ya no es un escudero.

-No es esa la respuesta que esperaba.

–No sé qué te ha dicho Tyrion…

-No me ha dicho nada. Esta torre tiene ventanas hacia el norte, sur, este y oeste. Desde aquella ventana veo el patio, fuera de esta habitación hay otras que dan a los jardines, la costa... Te he visto con él, y sé que no es… que no es lo que tuvimos. Pero obviamente él está interesado, y te gusta su interés. Creo que te proporciona cierta… tranquilidad y seguridad que ahora que me tienes delante se tambalea. 

Brienne se levantó molesta. 

-No tienes ningún derecho… Lo perdiste hace mucho si es que alguna vez lo tuviste.

Caminó hacia la puerta y él se levantó tras ella. Puso una mano en su pecho frenándole, dejando claro que no quería que la siguiera. 

-Mañana tu hermano hablará con el Rey. Estoy segura de que te permitirá abandonar la torre y poder moverte libremente por la Fortaleza.- Hizo una pausa, aún con su mano apoyada en él- Bran sabe que volverás con ella, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Espero que salir de esta torre mejore tu estado y puedas marchar pronto. 

Cuando fue a retirar su mano el la tomó con la suya.- ¿Bran sabe? ¿Qué puede saber de mi que yo no sepa? ¿De nosotros? 

Retiró la mano rápidamente y se dio la vuelta. –Buenas noches Ser Jaime.


	3. GUERRA Y PAZ

Había pasado un mes y aún le molestaban los nudillos cuando apretaba el agarre en su espada. Ser Brienne se los había curado con paciencia tras la golpiza a Jaime, pero la molestia aún persistía. 

Era un dolor agradable, un recordatorio de la sangre de ese hombre abandonando su nariz perfecta. Nunca había sentido tanto odio, realmente puede que fuera la primera vez que experimentaba tal sentimiento. Conocía la rabia, el enfado ante la injusticia, la ira contra los muertos desconocidos que les habían intentado dar fin, pero esto… esto era diferente. 

De nuevo, Ser Loy alcanzó su mano haciendo que perdiera su espada, siendo derribado por tercera vez. Era suficiente. Dejó el patio y descansó sobre un banco en los jardines, intentando despejar su mente. 

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados dejando que el sol bañase su rostro, notó una sombra ante él, que le tapaba el calor. Al abrirlos sus cejas se apretaron en un instante. 

-Ser Podrick, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Siempre hacéis lo que gustáis, Ser Jaime. Adelante. 

El hombre había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como mantenerse a una distancia prudente desde su primer encuentro, pero parece que no tenía la agudeza como para conservar una maldita decisión inteligente en el tiempo. Él siempre lo había mirado como un niño, pero ahora se sentaba a su lado agachado, con el cuerpo pesado sobre las piernas. Era casi tan alto como su Lord Comandante y aun así ahora parecía más bajo que él. 

-Sólo quería agradeceros…

-Si os gustó puedo repetirlo en cualquier momento. Sólo necesito que mis nudillos se terminen de recuperar. 

Levantó la mirada. El verde brillaba con la luz del sol, recordándole el terrible fuego valyrio de la batalla del Aguasnegras. Entendía que esa mirada podría asustar a cualquier hombre. A él no. 

-Creéis que me fui, como todos. No os culpo por vuestra reacción. Pero quiero agradeceros haber estado ahí para ella. Hay… un momento en la vida. Un instante, un lugar, un hecho… algo que ocurre en la vida de cada uno que lo hace completamente vulnerable. Ella estaba allí en el mío, cuando me cortaron la mano. Es un momento en el que no encontramos voluntad o capacidad de vivir, donde para la mayoría todo termina. Yo la tuve a ella, y gracias a eso estoy aquí hoy. Estuvisteis cuando ella… Ella dice que estuvisteis y yo no. No viviré suficiente para agradecéroslo correctamente. 

-Fue tarde, no la protegí de vos. Ese fue el momento, el único instante en toda su vida en el que necesitó que alguien la salvara. Y no lo hice. Aquella noche, en el salón de Invernalia estaba dispuesto a ayudaros en vuestros torpes intentos, veía en vuestros ojos un brillo que no he visto en nadie más. Veía amor. Aquello parecía tan real como la propia vida, y sonreí feliz cuando os dirigisteis a su cuarto. Si hubiera sabido lo que hoy sé habría cambiado mi sonrisa por un puñal en vuestro vientre, os arrastraría hasta enterraros en la nieve y dejaría que la primavera os sacase a la luz para que las alimañas celebraran el solsticio con un banquete apropiado. 

Esa oscuridad, ¿de dónde provenía? Nunca había tenido pensamientos tan tenebrosos. Ese hombre había contaminado su alma, como todo lo que había tocado a lo largo de su vida. Ahora permanecía a su lado, callado y derrotado, sin mostrar el peligro que entrañaba.

-Perdió el favor de Lady Sansa, perdió el respeto de todos. No solo la hicisteis daño. Ella dio su palabra y comprometisteis su honor. Me alegra que enloquecierais. Me alegra que no recordéis vuestra marcha y la neguéis con tanta vehemencia. Es la primera vez que puedo observar una acción de los Dioses tan acertada. 

Se levantó de su postura, irguiéndose sobre el banco. Lo miró directamente a los ojos desde arriba y por un momento deseó que lo enfrentara, poner a prueba su mano izquierda.

-No lo hice. No sé qué pasó, pero sé lo que no pasó. No lo hice. 

Se levantó y se marchó caminando con la seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Y Pod se sintió horriblemente culpable. Falló una vez a Brienne porque creyó en ese hombre. Pero si hoy tuviera que hacerlo, si dependiera de lo que veían sus ojos y su estúpida intuición, volvería a creerlo. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, respirando y dejando que el sol calentase su rostro. No volvería a confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo. Sólo podía confiar en ella.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro tibio y frotó con energía. Querría haber descansado un poco más antes de tener que llevar al Rey a la sala del Consejo. Sabía que podía ver todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y esperaba poder acercarse con la cabeza algo más despejada.

La reunión del Consejo era tan tediosa como de costumbre, pero al menos esta vez el Rey se mantuvo presente. Los asuntos más urgentes se plantearon con brevedad al inicio de la sesión, donde Brienne necesitaba comentar un par de problemas habituales. El resto del tiempo, lo pasó totalmente embotada, sin poder concentrarse en las palabras vacías de sus compañeros. Había pasado un mes desde que encontró a Jaime, desde que él había sido puesto en libertad. Como ella había adivinado, una vez que el Rey otorgó su perdón nadie en los Siete Reinos pudo contrariarle. En la ciudad, apenas quedaban personas a los que pudiera importarle. 

Supo que Bronn intentó acercarse, pero Jaime estaba áspero y seco y apenas le permitía una conversación decente. Davos, Sam y su hermano hablaban con él cuando estaba en la torre, pero ahora tampoco estaba siendo precisamente receptivo a ninguno de ellos. 

Había tenido la sensatez de no acercarse demasiado a ella, ni por supuesto volver a cruzar palabra, pero lo había visto a veces mirarla desde la lejanía. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero ella también lo hacía y por mucho que aquel hombre no recordase sus propios actos, fueron los que les habían llevado a la situación actual.  
Intentaba ser racional, recordar que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, que pronto se marcharía y esta vez, para siempre. Aún así no podía pensar en otra cosa, estaba distraída y no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. 

Sus compañeros de la Guardia Real en también notaron un cambio en ella. Morion lo relacionó con la noche de la canción, e intentó disculparse muchas veces, sin conseguir una respuesta a las preguntas que tampoco sabía formular. Sintió su distancia emocional y física con la facilidad acostumbrada, estando seguro de que había hecho algo para molestarla. Ella no sabía… no tenía la capacidad aún para decir a nadie lo que había pasado.

-El Consejo sigue estando incompleto.

La voz de Bran le hizo regresar de su nebulosa. No hablaba mucho en ninguna reunión, pero esa solicitud se llevaba repitiendo desde la primera, sin que se hubiera dado ningún cambio. 

-Si Magestad, os propondremos candidatos para una audiencia en las semanas venideras.

La respuesta también le era familiar, palabra por palabra. Tyrion alargaba el proceso, haciéndole pensar si realmente le había dado comienzo. No estaba en su mejor momento y supuso que traer nuevas caras a aquellas inútiles reuniones le causaba rechazo. 

-No, no será necesario. He reflexionado y considero que tenemos la información necesaria para determinar los candidatos adecuados. He hecho llamar a la sacerdotisa roja Kinvara, que llegará de Essos en la próxima luna. Será la nueva Maestra de los susurros. Creo que Lord Tyrion ya la conoce. 

-Mi señor… el Maestro de los Susurros necesita conocimiento de Poniente. Sus principales habilidades son la información sobre el estado del resto de los reinos, la capacidad para intervenir en personas concretas en lugares concretos… tener ojos y oídos en cualquier rincón de los reinos. 

-Tengo ojos y oídos en cualquier rincón de los reinos. No necesitamos susurros aquí, pero sí de Essos. No puedo leer extranjeros, sólo a los nacidos en Poniente. Drogon no nació aquí y no puedo ver a través de él. Necesito su ayuda para encontrarlo. 

Tyrion no parecía convencido, pero ya había expresado su duda al rey y la insistencia se habría visto excesiva. Tampoco Bran había dado una puerta al diálogo, por primera vez parecía haber tomado una decisión sopesada al margen de cualquiera de ellos. Continuó su listado sin que nadie hiciese ningún otro comentario.

-Denys Tarly, hermano de Randyl Tarly será nombrado Consejero de los Edictos. Estuvo siempre cerca de su hermano, quien ya ocupó este puesto y tuvo la sensatez de arrodillarse ante Daenerys y evitar así cumplir su misma suerte. 

La cara de Sam era contrita, pero no dijo una palabra. Brienne sabía que ese hombre era tan despiadado como su hermano, pero menos habilidoso en todos los sentidos. Por supuesto tampoco intervendría en una decisión como esa, aunque le dolía tener que volver a ver al hombre que la había degradado tanto como su hermano en el pasado. 

-Si no hay oposición, se enviará un cuervo inmediatamente. 

Sam asintió tomando la tarea. Bran se volvió hacia Tyrion antes de continuar. 

-No queda nadie en los Siete Reinos con una experiencia en la Guerra como Ser Jaime Lannister. Habría sido nombrado inmediatamente, como el resto de los presentes, pero ha tenido problemas de salud y su hermano solicitó discreción en un primer momento. Ahora según tengo entendido está totalmente recuperado, he otorgado un perdón Real y no hay motivo para que siga alejado de esta sala. Lord Tyrion, si nadie tiene ninguna objeción querría que me entreguéis su respuesta esta misma tarde. 

Todos los ojos se centraron en ella, que por supuesto no dijo nada, intentando que los gritos que se agolpaban en su interior no se tradujeran, como siempre, en un rojo intenso en su piel. 

Tyrion abrió y cerró la boca, sin que ningún sonido la abandonase y el Rey dio por terminada la reunión. Podrick ya estaba entrando para retirar a Bran, cuando pareció armarse de valor y añadió: -Magestad, podéis tener a Kinvara como asesora, y seguir nombrando un Maestro de los Susurros diferente. Necesitamos…

Brann lo miró impasible, y añadió mientras le retiraban: -Lord Tyrion, lo sé todo. No necesitaremos nada más.

-Lo siento. Realmente siento mi... indisposición este último mes. No he sido todo lo diligente que debería y no es digno de mi posición. No se volverá a repetir.

-Ser, habéis cumplido estrictamente todos y cada uno de vuestros compromisos, ¿por qué...?

-He estado distraída, lo sabéis. No es propio de mi y quiero disculparme. Me gustaría hacerlo con todos pero he creído conveniente hablar primero con vos, y si os place compartir el mensaje.

Morion asintió bajando la mirada. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba que todos sus compañeros supieran la verdad antes de que las habladurías convirtieran su estancia en Desembarco en la nueva Invernalia. Cuando Jaime tomara su nueva posición el revuelo sería suficiente como para perder el respeto de todos de nuevo.

-Es... difícil para mi compartir esto... pero lo considero necesario antes de que los rumores puedan llevaros a error. - Tragó saliva antes de poder continuar. - Confié en una persona durante la guerra, y dí mi palabra por él. Él cambió de bando y mi honor quedó manchado para siempre.

Morion se acercó un poco más a ella, pero extrañamente no se sintió cohibida. 

-Nadie es responsable de las acciones de otro hombre. Si vuestra mayor mácula ha sido depositar confianza en alguien que no la merecía sólo manifiesta inocencia y pureza. Ojalá todos gozásemos de semejantes cualidades. 

-No sólo confié en él. ¿Recordáis las canciones sobre mí que me cantasteis cuando nos conocimos? La noche que cenamos con Ser Podrick y Ser Loy me cantásteis una más, sin saberlo. 

Él arrugó el entrecejo sin entender bien lo que le estaba diciendo. Finalmente abrió mucho sus bonitos ojos castaños, hasta que ella se vio reflejada en ellos. 

-Lo siento, si hubiera sabido…

-No lo sintáis. No es nada sólo… un desamor especialmente malo.

Él se rió soltando una carcajada. No pudo evitar sentirse herida y él alcanzó su mano para retenerla cerca y explicarse. 

-Lo siento mi Comandante, pero no existe un buen desamor. Todo amor es tan hermoso como horrible en su final. 

Ella lo miraba sin creer sus palabras. Él notaba su reticencia.

-¿Sólo habéis amado una vez? 

-Creo que dos.

-¿Creéis?

-Fueron muy diferentes. 

-El amor siempre lo es. Yo también sufrí dos veces. ¿Me podéis decir que uno de los vuestros fue peor que el otro?

Pensó en Renly desangrándose en su primer y último abrazo. En términos objetivos ese final debía ser peor, obviamente. En sus términos… ni siquiera se acercaba al momento en que leyó que la Reina Cersei y el Matarreyes habían caído en la rendición de la capital. Pero… ¿ese había sido el final? ¿Lo fue cuando lo vio marchar en Invernalia? Ni siquiera podía marcar un punto de cierre en su dolor.

-Supongo que todos los desamores son malos, pero…

Se mantuvo callada. Realmente necesitaba contarle todo, que pudiera contarlo a sus compañeros y todos estuvieran al tanto antes de las habladurías. Debería haberle pedido a Podrick que lo hiciera, pero no quería que organizase un grupo de seis potenciales asesinos. 

-Puedo contaros los míos, si queréis inspiración. 

La tomó también con su otra mano, sintiéndose abrazada por ellas, extrañamente consolada. Él siempre tenía facilidad de palabra. Le había repetido muchas historias sobre su vida, y nunca le había costado hacerlo. Sin embargo esta vez parecía diferente, como si tuviera que seleccionar sus palabras con un cuidado extremo antes de que escapasen de él.

\- Sabéis que mis padres fueron desterrados muy jóvenes y que sobrevivieron gracias a los contactos que aún mantenían con amigos en Dorne. Éstos les facilitaron mercadear con distintos productos que eran muy solicitados en Essos. Yo nací en Myr, mi hermana en Volantis, y viajamos por el continente desde que tengo uso de razón. Fue divertido y aprendí muchísimas cosas. Elira y yo ya eramos bastante famosos en la adolescencia, habíamos aprendido estilos de lucha diferentes, de cada rincón que habíamos pisado. Cuando tenía quince años mi padre enfermó por unas fiebres y nos establecimos en Astapor durante unos meses. Era una ciudad con mucho movimiento, parecía que todo el mundo corría en vez de caminar. Nuestro estilo de vida nómada me había impedido crear vínculos con nadie más allá de mi familia, pero esos meses todo cambiaría. Apenas llevábamos unas semanas cuando conocí a Shamina. Era una chica de mi edad, extremadamente pequeña y delgada, pero siempre muy activa. La veía acudir de un lado a otro de la ciudad, cargando mercancías, llevando secretos, corriendo al encuentro de quien fuera. Era una esclava de un gran mercader, muy conocido en toda la región. A veces la utilizaba para mandar mensajes, algunas noches la entregaba a clientes selectos y otras veces simplemente la tenía a su alrededor como un elemento decorativo. Era la persona más increíble que había conocido nunca. Tenía una piel negra brillante, con ojos y pelo igual de oscuros. Pasaba inadvertida en la noche, y podía escabullirse algunos momentos para estar conmigo. Era muy hermosa, pero era el último de sus dones. Tenía una memoria prodigiosa, me narró cientos de cuentos e historias, cuando no me cantaba con su melodiosa voz. Nunca repitió nada, solía inventar también historias que nos situaban en otra parte, en un mundo donde podríamos estar siempre juntos. Era lista, creativa y dulce. La amé desde el primer momento, no necesité un solo beso para que mi corazón supiera que era suyo. Y un día simplemente desapareció. Pregunté a toda la ciudad, manché mi espada con la sangre de todo aquel que pensé que podría tener algo que ver… Pero sólo conseguía una misma respuesta: “era una esclava”. Lo decían como si estuviera empeñado en buscar un objeto inservible, un elemento intercambiable que podría sustituir con unas pocas monedas. Pasé meses buscándola, no hice nada más. Seguí un rastro que no existía, sin pistas, sin huellas de ningún tipo. Cuando cumplió un año de su desaparición pasé la noche con tres mujeres diferentes y me sentí lo suficientemente mal como para dejar de buscar. 

Brienne tragó saliva, sintiendo un pequeño temblor en sus manos cálidas que seguían sosteniendo la suya. 

-Pasaron años donde sólo buscaba personas como yo, que hubieran sufrido suficiente para no querer sentir nada más. Era cómodo en mis viajes, adaptarme a ese tipo de entrega rápida y fugaz, donde ninguno esperaba nada más que el alivio inmediato de un dolor que no se iba a remediar. Cuando cumplí 23 años llegamos a Braavos. No íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo, pero había una cliente especialmente interesada y mis padres negociaron buenas cantidades de vino dorniense con ella. Era la dueña de un burdel de las afueras, el más concurrido de la ciudad. Era mucho mayor que yo, nunca me dijo su edad pero supongo que hacía tiempo que había cumplido los 40. Teñía su pelo en distintos tonos de rojo, y sus voluptuosas curvas le daban un aspecto extremadamente llamativo. Mis padres nunca supieron que estábamos juntos, ni el motivo por el cual decidí quedarme en la ciudad cuando ellos continuaron viajando con mi hermana. Estuvimos juntos cerca de un año, pero su negocio nunca me gustó. Al contrario que Shamina, había muchas cosas que no me gustaban de Sotha, pero a la vez la adoraba como a una especie de diosa. Hablábamos mucho, yo nunca entendí que un hombre pudiera pagar por tener a una mujer de esa manera, aprovechar su pobreza para que le diera algo que no quería darle. Lo encontraba otra forma de esclavitud, aunque las chicas eran libres de irse, si querían mantener llenos sus estómagos y los de sus hijos debían permanecer allí. Y cuanto más tiempo permanecían más bastardos llegaban y más necesitaban el dinero de aquel lugar. Aun así me aferré a ella, la amaba por encima de todo y pensé que funcionaría, que el amor sería suficiente. Una noche llamaron a la puerta de madrugada y una de sus chicas apareció llorando en la puerta. Era extranjera y hablaba una lengua extraña, sólo pude entender su desesperación. Cuando Sotha se deshizo de ella me explicó que la hermana de la chica había desparecido hace unos días del burdel, después de estar con un cliente especialmente violento. Le pregunté qué íbamos a hacer y me miró extrañada. “Era una prostituta” Me dijo tranquilamente. Y esa noche desparecí, como lo hacen las putas y las esclavas. Sin ruidos, sin despedidas, sin preguntas ni respuestas. Me reuní con mi familia en Pentos y seguimos viajando hasta que las noticias de Poniente llegaron a nuestros oídos. Hasta llegar aquí. 

Él bajó los ojos señalando sus manos entrelazadas y una corriente eléctrica le erizó la piel de la espalda. 

-No puede ser peor, Brienne. No hay finales peores o mejores, los finales siempre son odiosos. 

¿Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila? Suponía que sí, pero no le pareció fuera de lugar. Realmente intentó hablar pero las palabras se hacían extrañas y la vergüenza se apoderaba de una historia que apenas podía explicarse a sí misma. 

-Ser Jaime... supongo que sabéis que el antiguo Lord Comandante ha... regresado. Tomará el puesto de Maestro de la Guerra y estará más presente en los asuntos de la Fortaleza. Sólo quería que supierais nuestra historia por mis propias palabras. 

-Quiero oírla de vos, quiero escuchar todo lo que queráis contarme sobre ello, pero no quiero ocultaros nada. Y lo último que quiero es avergonzaros pero... Ya lo sabía, Ser.

Ella se quedó completamente paralizada. 

-¿Lo saben todos?

-Apenas llevaba una semana en la capital cuando entró un hombre en la taberna y empezó a burlarse de la nueva Lord Comandante. “La puta del Matarreyes”, creo que os llamó. Mi hermana, Ser Gammon y yo tuvimos que intervenir para que no lo matasen. La taberna estaba llena de soldados de la ciudad, todos parecían saberlo y todos os respetan y aman. Incluso al Matarreyes, extrañamente lo recuerdan con admiración. No hay un solo chisme que no se conozca en la capital, pero cualquier hombre o mujer que os haya visto levantar una espada no le importará. 

-Les importó en Invernalia. 

-No ocurrirá aquí. Y si alguien es lo suficientemente estúpido será lo último que le importe. 

Acarició sus dedos y se sintió relativamente tranquila. Era todo lo contrario a lo que había sentido por Jaime. Cada vez que lo veía su estómago se revolvía, su corazón parecía desbocarse y la ansiedad perturbaba su espíritu. Estar junto a Morion era exactamente lo opuesto, todo parecía más calmado y sereno, encontraba una especie de paz. Supuso que era adecuado, amar rabiosamente en tiempos de invierno y guerra, y encontrar ahora un amigo amable, que le ofrece la paz de la primavera. 

En su cama, tras horas y horas de pensamientos intrusivos que le impedían dormir, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá era una mujer nacida exclusivamente para la guerra.


	4. LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el retraso pero mi ordenador decidió no superar el 2019. Lamento todas las erratas y despropósitos pero estoy escribiendo con el horrible programa de la tablet que no consigo que corrija ni me haga ningún caso. 
> 
> ¡Espero volver a recuperar el ritmo! ¡Un saludo, y feliz año!

Acababa de anochecer y, como cada día, sus sentidos estaban más despejados cuando el sol ya no estaba pesando sobre sus hombros. Bajo aquel cielo sin luna aún podían verse los últimos resquicios de luz tenue que amagaban en la línea de la tierra. La primavera apenas estaba empezando y las noches aún eran largas, aburridas y vacías. Sin guardia ni tareas pendientes deambuló por los pasillos sin rumbo, esperando que el movimiento le ayudase a despejar una mente que ya nunca dormía. 

En uno de los largos pasillos vio la silueta de Jaime desplazándose con pereza. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo, y sus pies arrastrándose sin gracia por las baldosas. Esa forma de caminar tampoco podía tener un destino determinado. Se acercó sin pensarlo, mientras él levantaba la vista desde lejos, como si pudiera sentir su presencia. Ya no sabía qué demonios expresaba esa cara cansada, la ira inicial se había evaporado y ahora era una mezcla explosiva de confusión, tristeza y anhelo. Una visión totalmente insoportable.

No quería hablar con él, pero debía hacerlo antes de la siguiente reunión del consejo. Había sido una suerte que Bran se negara a que se celebrase ninguna sin todos los nuevos miembros. Teniendo en cuenta que Lord Tarly tardaría unas semanas en llegar a la capital le daba tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a hablar con él, o al menos ser capaz de hacerlo sin que todos vieran como le temblaba la voz y el cuerpo. Llevaba varios días retrasándolo pero al encontrarlo en ese momento supo que era una señal para obligarse a hacerlo.

Jaime abrió mucho los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia él. Parecía tan vulnerable y pequeño como su recuerdo de Harrenhall. Sólo ella lo había visto en semejantes condiciones, y suponía que para los demás estaba siendo irreconocible. Cuando solicitó unas palabras, él sólo pidió que salieran fuera de aquellos muros. Entendía que tras tanto tiempo encerrado empezara a aborrecer los espacios cerrados.

Brienne caminó pacientemente tras él. La noche era oscura pero las antorchas a lo largo del jardín les permitieron moverse con facilidad. No recuperaron la conversación en ningún momento, compartiendo un silencio que de forma extraña no les resultó incómodo. Sin palabras que recordasen la realidad que les acontecía, aquel paseo se sentía tan natural como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegaron al borde de una fuente con una estúpida estatua de Joffrey. Ambos la miraron unos segundos antes de huir en dirección opuesta. 

Volvieron a encontrarse con otra fuente. Esta estaba rodeada por un muro rectangular bajo y ancho, de una piedra blanca brillante. Jaime se sentó sobre él y ella lo siguió. 

No tenía una conversación en su cabeza, no quería hablar de nada en particular, sólo acercarse a él como una especie de ensayo. Ahora, estando a su lado, se sentía extrañamente tranquila y sabía que cualquier palabra entre ellos alteraría esa calma tensa. Él miraba hacia el castillo en el que tantos años había vivido. Aquel que no recuerda que una vez se derrumbó sobre él.

-Odio Desembarco del Rey. 

-También odiabas el norte.

Jaime se encontró con sus ojos, queriendo buscar un reproche que no estaba ahí. 

-Supongo que sí. 

-Pero realmente tienes razón. Esta ciudad es horrible. 

-El peor lugar del mundo. 

Jaime se tumbó sobre el murete, con cuidado de no apoyarse sobre ella ni rozarla de ningún modo. Recostado podía ver las estrellas sobre ellos, el negro absoluto bañado de pecas blancas brillantes. 

Ella esperó muy quieta. Cuando Jaime terminó de acomodarse y ella se acostumbró a su nueva postura, levantó su cuello para mirar también el cielo, embelesada con su belleza. Había siempre algo mágico en el cielo nocturno, quizá encontrase algo de ayuda para la conversación que tenía por delante. Cuando volvió a bajar la vista encontró sus ojos verdes por un instante, antes de que él los retirase de nuevo. Le observó durante unos minutos, mientras él mantenía su concentración en las brillantes estrellas y su respiración empezaba a hacerse más pausada. Su gesto se relajaba perdido en la lejanía, y casi parecía tranquilo y feliz. Él no iba a preguntarle por qué le había pedido unas palabras. En ese momento, no parecía importarle.   
Parecía cómodo por primera vez desde que lo encontró en aquella torre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Me refiero… a estos días. He oído a tu hermano hablando con Bronn por los pasillos. Están preocupados, no te relacionas, no hablas con ellos. ¿Por qué empeñarte en permanecer aquí si no hay nadie con quien quieras estar?

-Claro que hay alguien con quien quiero estar. 

Buscó inquina en sus ojos, pero seguían mirando las estrellas con total tranquilidad. Carraspeó un poco mientras mantenía su atención en el lejano techo negro.

-He perdido un tiempo de mi vida, hay un hueco donde no debería estar. No sería tan malo si todo el mundo no se empeñara en llenar ese vacío con mierda de caballo. Es como si hubiera despertado en un mundo que no reconozco, junto a personas que no me reconocen a mí. Me siento forzado a admitir una realidad en la que no creo. Me esfuerzo en pensar alternativas, explicaciones que me lleven a entender… pero soy incapaz. Y no es la primera vez que me ocurre. Cuando era niño y mi madre murió era incapaz de procesarlo. Un día ya no estaba y el mundo era tan hostil que no podía enfrentarlo. Mi tía Genna habló conmigo y me dijo que vivimos en los ojos de un gigante de mirada azul, que por eso el cielo tiene ese color. Entonces me habló de otros gigantes: uno de ojos verdes, otro de ojos violeta… Cientos de gigantes, cientos de mundos que habitamos donde las cosas ocurren de otra manera. Ella insistió en que habría otros mundos con cielos de otros tonos donde mi madre seguiría viva, mi padre y Cersei amarían a mi pequeño hermano y el mundo sería tan hermoso como lo fue cuando ella estaba con nosotros. Entonces era muy pequeño, y por supuesto la creí. Pero fui creciendo y el gigante de ojos azules siguió siendo terriblemente cruel. A lo largo de mi vida he imaginado distintos mundos, donde no maté a un rey, donde no perdí mi mano, donde mi hermano no mató a mi padre y los hijos de Cersei no murieron cruelmente. Siempre ha sido un escape cuando el mundo a mí alrededor se hace demasiado insoportable. Desde que desperté y Tyrion se empeñó en mostrarme un mundo irreconocible sólo me imagino en otro. Vuelvo al mundo que entiendo, el mundo al que pertenezco y empiezo a partir de ahí. Recuerdo Invernalia. Parto del último momento de mi memoria y elijo, me permito elegir mi destino. Imagino a dónde me llevó, donde estoy ahora después de esas decisiones. Imagino Tarth, las aguas cristalinas y un hermoso y modesto castillo frente al mar violeta, por el reflejo de un cielo morado. Nos imagino también en la Roca, recorriendo los lugares que conozco y añoro. Saltaríamos desde los acantilados, nadaríamos por zonas imposibles bajo el cielo verde. A veces no puedo evitar imaginarme con dos manos. Imagino las Islas del Verano. Aventuras más allá descubriendo nuevos territorios. En uno de mis gigantes no vamos más allá de Invernalia. Decides seguir con tu señora y vivimos en aquella misma habitación sin abandonarla nunca. Por mucho que pasen los años los lugareños me miran con desprecio, pero no importa. Porque regresas a aquella cama cada noche. Conmigo, bajo un extraño cielo marrón. - Por un momento su voz dejó paso a un silencio sepulcral, antes de recuperar su voz tenue.- Estos días es todo lo que hago.

Lo pararía. Podría hacerlo, sabe que con una palabra él cesaría la retahíla de insensateces y cerraría la boca. Pero ella también ha imaginado. Y cuando no imagina sueña. Y no quiere dejar de oírlo. Le duele el cuello, pero lo mantiene hacia atrás para poder seguir mirando las estrellas. Escuchar su voz sin mirarle ya es un gran esfuerzo, no lo soportaría con el peso de su mirada.

-¿Cuál es el mejor? ¿Cuál es el gigante que elegirías?

Aunque Brienne no quitó sus ojos del cielo, pudo sentir que él desvía su mirada hacia ella. 

-El gigante de ojos negros, por supuesto. En él mis padres viven, mis hermanos se aman y Cersei vive con sus cuatro hijos, alcanzando la felicidad y la paz. Ningún rey se volvió loco, no me ataron juramentos imposibles y puedo tocarte con dos manos. En ese mundo simplemente dejo que ocurra. Me permito perder la memoria en Invernalia y recuperar la consciencia en la misma habitación que lo hice. Pero cuando abro los ojos estás junto a mí, tú y Tyrion. Me explicáis que fue consecuencia de una caída, que marchamos al sur para apoyar a Bran y tuve un accidente. Y estamos aquí, tal como estamos hoy. Podría haber imaginado este mismo momento, esta misma escena. Pero siendo todo igual, sería diferente. 

-¿Por qué ojos negros?

-Porque en noches como esta, el cielo es tan oscuro que me permito creer que estoy allí, que por una noche mi gigante tiene los ojos negros y no azules. Si miro por la ventana de mi habitación y arrastro mi mano por las sábanas casi puedo sentir tu mano junto a la mía. Esas noches eres casi real. Casi estás aquí. 

"Soy real y estoy aquí" Pensó con desesperación. Pero realmente no estaba, no podía estar. Se levantó y empezó a caminar sin despedirse. Él se quedó tumbado sin intentar alcanzarla.

Ya ni siquiera sabía quién era. Podía reconciliarse con todas y cada una de las atrocidades que había hecho a lo largo de su patética vida, pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía hacerlo con lo que no había hecho, con lo que sabía que nunca haría. 

Se mantuvo explorando cada peca blanca del cielo mientras esperaba que el agotamiento le derribase. Aunque hubiera pasado más de un año para él era reciente la sensación de explorarlas sobre el cuerpo de Brienne. Recordaba el número exacto que tenía en su espalda, aunque había sido un trabajo costoso y lento. La yema de sus dedos había ido recorriendo una a una mientras ella dormitaba tras un día largo y tedioso. Ya sabía el número en cada pecho, su vientre, cada pierna y cada brazo. Pero eran mucho más numerosas ahí, en esa gran extensión de piel. Ella temblaba cada vez que lo desplazaba cerca de su columna. Él ahogaba una risa intentando guardar silencio para dejarla descansar. ¿Podía la gran Ser Brienne de Tarth tener cosquillas? 

Levantó su mano hacia arriba intentando contar estrellas, pero por mucho que su dedo intentase llevar la cuenta la hazaña se le volvía inmanejable. Al menos habría pasado una hora cuando se cansó de sus intentos infructuosos y se levantó terriblemente mareado, con su mente tan lejos como podía estar.

Llegó a su habitación arrastrando los pies. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin dormir que apenas recordaba la sensación de estar despejado. Vivía en una continua irrealidad muy coherente con todo lo que le rodeaba. Abrió aquella estancia vacía, que apenas sentía suya. No recordaba quien la habitó en sus vidas pasadas, cuando él ocupaba la del Lord Comandante. Ahora allí estaba ella, y él no. Todo estaba mal, todo era incorrecto. 

Al abrir la puerta la luz de la estancia le pareció especialmente extraña. La habitación tenía un tono azulado casi mágico, con la escasa luz de las estrellas que se filtraba desde la ventana. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero las sombras parecían marinas y no grises. Un bulto grande ocupaba su cama, y antes de que pudiera pensar en sacar una espada que no tenía, reconoció perfectamente el tamaño y la forma. 

-Brienne… ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba tumbada de lado. Aunque la oscuridad le impedía ver bien la forma de su boca o su nariz, sus ojos eran terriblemente claros. Había estado llorando, y ahora mantenía su mirada fija en la nada, sin mirarlo.

-¿Crees que el cielo es suficientemente oscuro esta noche?

Jaime miró a la ventana. Las estrellas brillaban furiosas sobre un lienzo absolutamente negro. Una bonita noche sin luna.

-Supongo que sí. 

-Yo también lo creo. 

Su voz era triste, profundamente triste y seguía perdida en otra parte. 

-Brienne, tienes que hablar conmigo ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué…?

Ella se levantó hasta enfrentarle. Con sus ojos ante él pudo ver los tonos morados alrededor, el rojo furioso que había creado cada lágrima derramada y el color oscuro de sus párpados doloridos.

-No quiero seguir hablando. No vuelvas a hacerme preguntas, no quiero, no puedo seguir hablando. Si ahora no estamos en nuestro mundo no hablaremos de esta noche cuando el cielo vuelva a ser azul ¿Lo has entendido? 

Suspiró profundamente sintiendo su aliento calentando sus mejillas. Abrió y cerró la boca intentando pensar pero se limitó a asentir contagiado por su tristeza.

-Gracias. –Ella suspiró mientras se acercaba más a él. No supo si iba a golpearle hasta que pudo sentir su boca con sus labios, el beso furioso que golpeó contra él. Mordió su labio inferior hasta que él gimió dolorido y sólo entonces suavizó un beso que seguía siendo desesperado. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla sin agarrarla, sólo sobrevolando su rostro. Un hombre mejor la sostendría con delicadeza, la alejaría y ayudaría a salir de la habitación. Un hombre mejor pararía un beso que sabía salado por las lágrimas. Un hombre mejor no la estaría dejando deshacerse de su ropa. Pero Jaime no era un hombre mejor. Posó su mano definitivamente sobre su mejilla para deslizarla hasta su nuca y aferrarse a ella como lo haría a una tabla en un naufragio. Sólo el calor de su piel era un bálsamo suficiente para calmar el dolor de meses de agonía y sufrimiento. Su mente le recordaba que no estaba bien, que esto debería pasar de manera muy distinta, pero sus manos insistían en seguir tocando cada rincón que una vez fue suyo. Aunque ella había dejado de llorar, sus besos seguían sabiendo salados. No fue hasta que pasaron unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba probando sus propias lágrimas. Se sentía respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un beso que llenaba sus pulmones vacíos de un aire que le devolvía a la vida. Cuando escuchó el sonido de su mano metálica cayendo al suelo pensó por un momento que todo podría ir bien.

Funcionaría. Ambos eran personas muy físicas, habían intentado solucionar algo que ninguno de los dos comprendía a través de la conversación, que nunca fue el gusto de ninguno de los dos. Él sólo sabía usar su lengua para lanzar púas envenenadas, mentiras o amenazas, nunca había resuelto nada con dulces palabras. Ambos elegían la espada, siempre que esa fuera una opción. Ahora lo arreglarían de nuevo luchando juntos, como siempre habían hecho. Escucharía gritar su nombre de nuevo, regresaría por fin a sus labios y a su vida. 

Se agachó por su cuerpo repasándolo con su boca hasta caer arrodillado frente a ella. La devoró con abandono mientras oía sus jadeos como la mejor de las canciones. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca, necesitaba sentir que estaban juntos, que realmente estaba allí con él. Rodeó sus caderas con sus dos brazos, ayudándola a levantar uno de sus muslos sobre su hombro, permitiéndole estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible. La sentía con su nariz, su lengua, sus labios, pudo verla deshacerse sobre su rostro como un bloque de hielo. Ella atrapó su pelo con sus manos y le ayudó a volver a su altura para sostener su mano y atraerle a la cama. Él se tumbó quieto, mientras la veía levantarse sobre él. La extraña luz de las estrellas se filtraba por la ventana y bailaba sobre su cuerpo mientras se mecía contra él, creando sombras azuladas que nadaban bajo sus pechos, en su cintura y su cuello. La veía subir y bajar como si fuera un sueño, una especie de fantasma que le recordaba sus días más felices. Su rostro empezó a tensarse más y más, mientras él mismo sentía como todo ese limbo ensoñador estaba a punto de terminarse. Él gritó su nombre y se elevó para abrazarla mientras llegaban al final. Ella simplemente gritó. 

Aún dentro de ella la miró mientras abría los ojos y sus pupilas negras daban paso al azul más hermoso del mundo. Besó su mejilla mientras se mantenía abrazado a ella, sin sentir sus brazos responder de la misma forma. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, ella se incorporó empezando a recoger su ropa. La observó vestirse callado, desnudo y frágil, mientras su mente gritaba todas las palabras del mundo. 

Cuando llegó a la puerta giró el pomo despacio y se quedó quieta un instante, como si tuviera dudas. 

-Quédate.-Susurró- Quédate conmigo. Por favor. 

Ella lo miró como si la hubiera golpeado. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró un segundo para mirarle una última vez.

-Buenas noches Ser Jaime. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró se quedó mirándola un tiempo. Era como si nunca antes hubiera sentido la verdadera soledad.


	5. ALGUIEN DE AYUDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin ordenador, sigo sin corrector ortográfico y escribiendo desesperada en la tablet, aunque mis dedos no se acostumbran. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo y paciencia, me hacen seguir y compensan mi mal de ojo informático :D:D:D

Contempló cómo el negro daba paso al azul, dibujando distintas tonalidades de rojo, morado y amarillo. Quizá por unos instántes los distintos mundos se superponían y las posibilidades infinitas se mostraban sutiles ante ella, sin darle tiempo a explorarlas. 

Sentada en el quicio de su ventana cerró los ojos, como había hecho tantas veces, intentando recordar un tiempo en que había conseguido odiar a Jaime. Era un ejercicio inútil, pero tan habitual que era prácticamente uno de los pasos que iniciaban sus días, como acicalarse el pelo o refrescarse la cara. 

Lo recordaba en su jaula, atado como un animal. Sus ojos de fiera brillantes y peligrosos, mientras lanzaba palabras como dentelladas frescas sobre la carne herida. Su primera sensación fue de extrañeza. No entendía como de importante podía ser aquel sujeto para que nadie aún le hubiera dado muerte. Sus palabras eran tan agudas como flechas, disparadas a los puntos más débiles de su presa. 

Su mente entonces siempre empezaba a divagar. Recordaba que esas mismas palabras agudas podían buscar otros objetivos, como su tímida risa nerviosa. Ella nunca había tenido sentido del humor, pero cuando Jaime quería hacerle reir siempre lo conseguía. Su rapidez siempre la sorprendía, esa habilidad para encontrar el punto destacado de una situación, mezclarlo con unas palabras sagaces y transformarlo en un chiste. Hubo una vez que odió ese hábito, pero por mucho que lo intentase no podía regresar a esos tiempos lejanos. 

Entonces pensaba en el hombre que ahora caminaba entre los pasillos sin una mala o buena palabra para nadie. También pensaba en Pod, en cómo adoraba la dulzura del chico que ahora también había desaparecido. Cuando se marchó de Tarth su padre le dijo que la dejase mirarla una última vez. Cuando ella dijo que no sería la última, él dijo que no lo dudaba, pero que era la última vez que la veía así. Que la guerra transformaba a todos, y que nunca volvería a ser la chica que era entonces. ¿Qué vería ahora su padre si la tuviese delante?

Desde luego no entendería que se hubiera entregado de nuevo al hombre que la había roto una vez. Ella tampoco lo entendía, pero aun así se sentía lo suficientemente peor y lo suficientemente mejor como para encontrar las ganas de empezar el día que creía que ya nunca sentiría. 

Echó un último vistazo al depejado cielo azul antes de cerrar las bastas cortinas rojas.

-Habéis follado. 

La conversación con Bronn sobre el abastecimiento de cobre en la ciudad había constado de menos de 50 palabras antes de que interrumpiera con su tosca afirmación. 

-No sé de qué estás hablando. 

-No has querido hablar conmigo, no desde tu año sabático entre los muertos. Me creí tu pobre escusa sobre ponerte al día antes de tu primera reunión del consejo, porque soy un bendito inocente. Pero, ¿creías que ibas a mentirme cara a cara? ¿Crees que no conozco esos ojos de estúpido? 

-Son los mismos ojos de estúpido de siempre. 

-Hace una semana nos cruzamos por este mismo pasillo. Ya sabías que te enfrentarías al consejo y te importaba una mierda. Ahora te importa, porque tienes esperanza. Tienes esperanza porque la sacaste de entre sus piernas. Y hablas conmigo porque soy el único que cree tu triste historia. 

Puso un gesto contrariado antes de intentar hacer la pregunta que no era necesaria. 

-Claro que te creo, maldito idiota, he discutido tanto con Tyrion sobre ello que me duele la boca. Te vi, durante años. Cuando se marchó con el tonto de Podrick y tu espada en su cadera, cuando entró en tu tienda mucho tiempo después y cuando salió de ella. Y te vi con Cersei en Desembarco del Rey. Reconozco lo que es hábito y lo que no lo es. Reconozco un hombre que intenta engañarse y los suspiros silenciosos de tonto enamorado. Tu hermano no es capaz porque os vio durante toda su vida, está contaminado por el recuerdo. Te creo, pedazo de mierda. No sé qué pasó, pero sé que no fue lo que todos creen. Así que puedes ahorrarte esa mierda conmigo y pasar a la parte interesante. ¿Hasta dónde realmente llegan esas pecas?

Se debatió entre golpearle o irse, optando por llevarse su mano a los ojos, mientras suspiraba con pesar. Si el único hombre en el mundo capaz de creerle era ese insoportable bastardo venido a más no decía mucho a su favor. Pero era todo lo que tenía, el hombre que una vez lo salvó de las fauces de un dragón. Esta vez no podría ayudarlo, nadie podía.

Bronn pudo escudriñar su mirada triste mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes. No había dormido en toda la noche y el peso de su propio cuerpo se hacía en ese momento insoportable.

-No te agobies tanto, siempre has sido demasiado dramático. Al final ella te creerá, siempre lo hace. Deberías preocuparte más por el problema dorniense. 

Jaime abrió el espacio entre dos dedos para dar paso al verde, bordeado por una ceja que se arrugaba sin permiso.

-El chico es desesperante. Tiene esos malditos rasgos que llaman la atención de todas las mujeres del lugar, creo que el don te resultará familiar . El resto nos volvemos invisibles. 

-A Brienne no le importa el aspecto. 

-Claro. Según Tyrion sólo se ha fijado en un aspirante a rey guapo y elegante y en un chico de oro brillante y bien posicionado. Y ahora en el joven moreno por el que suspiran todas las doncellas de la capital. ¿Lo has mirado bien? Es como si los dioses hubieran decidido castigar al resto de los hombres. Entrar con él a una taberna es igual que entrar con tu maldito trasero. Quizá incluso sea capaz de quitarte el trono de la gracia y belleza. Puede que tu estúpida corona de flores pase de tus rizos de oro a esas olas negras de tormenta.

Quiso decirle que Brienne lo conoció cubierto por su propia mierda, lleno de piojos, decrépito y zarrapastroso. Que el momento en que empezó a ver en su mirada algo más que odio fue el más deplorable de su vida, que en aquel entonces él había sido mucho menos atractivo que el propio Bronn. Que ella casi había parecido disgustada cuando lo vio por primera vez en sus colores Lannister, brillante y hermoso, y que había mirado con más amor su muñón desfigurado que su hermosa mano de oro. Intentar que Bronn entendiera eso sería como entregarle un libro a un salvaje analfabeto de más allá del muro. ¿Seguía habiendo un muro? 

-Veo que lo conoces bien, me alegro de que hayas encontrado nuevos amigos a los que molestar. 

-¿Estás celoso también de mi? Me gustaría que lo batieras en duelo por mi compañía, convertirme en la doncella por la que pelean dos apuestos caballeros, pero me temo que apenas hemos compartido unas cervezas. Puedes guardar la espada, estoy de tu lado, no necesitas pelear por mi aprecio. Será divertido ayudarte a quitarlo de enmedio. 

Antes de que pudiera ordenarle no intervenir, su hermano se cruzó con ellos y cambiaron inmediatamente la dirección de la conversación. Ya era bastante malo escuchar las opiniones de Bronn, no soportaría las de alguien que sólo quería separarlo de Brienne.

De nuevo lo regañaba, y de nuevo él asentía sabiendo que volvería a hacerlo. Morion tenía la mala costumbre de observar al rey entre las sombras, sin que él pudiera notarlo. Era un hábito molesto que también tenía su hermana, y que por mucho que discutieran no iba a dejar de hacer. 

-Somos los Guardias del Rey. Juramos guardar sus secretos y protegerlo. Si sólo permanecemos en su puerta donde él y el resto del mundo lo saben, no podremos anticiparnos a peligros inesperados. 

Había escuchado las mismas palabras muchas veces, también de los labios de Elira. Eran unos recién llegados a Poniente, y aún conservaban ciertas precauciones que ella no comprendía, pero que parecían inherentes a su naturaleza. Cada vez que encontraba a uno de ellos escuchando tras una puerta, o de lado tras una cortina tenía la misma conversación infructuosa.  
No veía en ello nada peligroso ni realmente criticable. Realmente se trataba de una seguridad extra que en aquel castillo nunca sería excesiva. Era símplemente... grosero, ajeno a los modales que exigía el protocolo. 

Se dejó caer en la silla abatida, sabiendo que todo lo que dijese sería en vano. Sabía los límites de un comandante, podía dar órdenes y esperar su cumplimiento siempre que fueran firmes. Pero aquella conducta, por mucho que no fuera especialmente elegante, no podía parecerle errada. 

Tras un silencio tranquilo mientras escondía su cara hastiada entre sus manos, las retiró para ver sus ojos fijos en ella, con un semblante extraño. Parecía analizar algo, ver más allá de su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Os habéis acostado.

Brienne miró a su alrededor comprobando que estaban solos. Sabía que Morion nunca diría nada parecido si pudiera ponerla en un aprieto pero no pudo evitar el gesto automático. Serían compañeros de guardia durante todo el día, y ese comentario le haría insoportable cada una de las horas que tenían por delante.

-No quiero importunaros, sólo pensé que podríais estar confundida o alterada por ello y que quizá os gustaría hablarlo con alguien. 

Extrañamente no se sentía avergonzada, ni siquiera inquieta por un comentario tan fuera de lugar. Ya le había hablado de Jaime, sabía cómo había sido su relación, como terminó y el punto en el que se encontraban. Aun así, ni siquiera ella misma se había podido explicar lo sucedido, mucho menos podría verbalizarlo con alguien más. 

-¿Por qué creéis que necesito hablarlo con alguien?

-Porque siempre tememos sufrir cuando estamos enamorados. Aunque todo sea perfecto, aunque confiemos en la otra persona siempre tememos el desastre. Según lo que me habéis contado sabéis que vais a sufrir, sabéis con certeza que él se volverá a ir. Pensé que podríais necesitar ayuda para pasar por eso. 

-No podéis ayudarme. Nadie puede. 

Morion puso una mano sobre la suya y subió la otra acariciendo su mejilla. Se acercó un poco, que ella retrocedió en la misma medida. Le daba miedo avergonzarle, perder una relación que le daba tanto y que era tan sólida y agradable, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Él sonrió mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Sus ojos castaños eran realmente hermosos y transmitían sinceridad y cercanía. Su pelo largo, oscuro y ondulado hoy se mostraba arreglado en una coleta imperfecta, con mechones disconformes que caían desobedientes por su cara.

-Sabéis lo que siento, lo habéis sabido desde el día que llegué a la ciudad, desde que hablamos por primera vez. Y creo que os gusto. No aspiro a ser él, ni a provocaros los mismos sentimientos. Pero creo que puedo ayudaros, colmar cualquier necesidad mientras él siga en la ciudad. Quizá cuando la abandone podréis ser libre para elegirme, sé que hasta entonces eso no será una opción. Y sé que hasta entonces caeréis en su cama, y eso estará bien, simplemente podréis tener a alguien más cerca, que sabéis que os ama sin resevas, sin un final dramático y doloroso escrito en las estrellas. Sólo quiero daros lo que estéis dispuesta a tomar, y esperar. Soy un hombre paciente, Ser Brienne, y no soy celoso. 

-¿Habéis perdido el juicio? Cualquier mujer en la ciudad daría lo que fuera por teneros, por ser vuestra y sólo vuestra. ¿Por qué querríais sugerir semejante arreglo?

-No podemos elegir a quien amamos. Entiendo que no podéis. Entended que yo tampoco.

Abrió y cerró la boca, pero estaba paralizada. Nunca había pasado por una situación parecida, nunca nadie había sido tan directo en sus afectos, y ella no tenía una respuesta.

-Parecéis preocupada, y no creo que sea sólo por romper mi precioso corazón. ¿Teméis que pueda contarlo? Podría hablar con él, si teméis que no sea discreto al respecto. 

-No será necesario. Ser Jaime nunca lo haría. 

-Seguís confiando en él. 

No era una pregunta. Escondió su rostro entre las manos de nuevo, antes de cambiar de tema. No fue necesario verbalizar una negativa a sus extrañas propuestas, ambos se encontraron hablando de la seguridad de la ciudad como si nada hubiera sido dicho. Y en unas horas él volvía a bromear haciéndola reir de nuevo, tocando sus manos de manera distraída con la menor excusa y haciéndola sentir bien sólo por tenerlo cerca. Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo.

Bronn le había pedido que cenase con él en una taberna cercana, y con la información que ahora poseía no se veía en disposición de negarle nada. Si su hermano se enteraba de su noche con Brienne el destierro esta vez no iba a ser opcional. 

Al llegar al bar Bronn ya tenía compañía. Sentado en una mesa muy amplia se encontraban con él dos miembros de la Guardia Real. 

-¡Ser Jaime! - Bronn agitó el brazo cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta. -Elira Martell, Gammon Grey, os presento a Jaime Lannister. 

Ambos lo contemplaron con una mirada de desaprovación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le tendieron la mano izquierda con amabilidad. Se sentó frente a Bronn como si hubiera sido arrastrado a una trampa. 

Por el número de jarras vacías en la mesa, los tres llevaban un tiempo en el bar. Jaime pidió vino, sabiendo que terminarse un pequeño vaso llevaría menos tiempo que una jarra de cerveza. La mirada de Bronn le hacía querer salir de ahí cuanto antes. 

Pronto sus temores se hicieron de carne y hueso. Brienne entraba en la taberna riendo junto al dorniense, que no hacía ningún esfuerzo en disimular sus atenciones. Se dirigían a la mesa sin haber reparado en él, pero cuando Brienne giró su rostro chocó con sus ojos dolientes.

Disimuló notablemente, sentándose en el lado opuesto de la mesa sin torcer el gesto. Morion se acercó a él sonriente, ofreciéndole su mano. 

-Ser Jaime, supongo. Tenía mucha curiosidad en conoceros. 

Le dio la mano sin darle ninguna otra respuesta. No le molestó su belleza, pero sí su juventud. Era más joven de lo que él recordaba haber sido nunca. Un niño, un chico sin preocupaciones. Debía tener la edad de Brienne. Con sus años él ya había parecido un hombre cansado. Él simplemente brillaba con la luz de la libertad y la tranquilidad de una vida sin remordimientos. 

Morion se sentó frente a Brienne, y al lado de su hermana. Le lanzó un guiño descarado, al que ella respondió con un amago de sonrisa. No era su risa real, se la estaba dando cuando entraron por la puerta pero la había perdido cuando lo vió sentado en aquella mesa. Definitivamente tenía que terminar su vino y marcharse de allí. 

Bronn miraba a Brienne como si la estuviera estudiando. Antes de que nadie empezase una conversación, pidió una gran jarra de vino al tabernero, y vasos para todos. 

-Elira y Morion Martell, extrangeros nacidos más allá del Mar Angosto y exiliados durante la mayor parte de su vida en paisajes que el resto ni siquiera podemos imaginar. Jaime Lannister, caballero de renombre resurgido de sus cenizas una y mil veces. Brienne de Tarth, Comandante de la Guardia Real y mil aventuras a lo largo y ancho del continente. Gammon Grey... ni siquiera sé de dónde proviene un apellido tan anodino. Y Lor Bronn, señor de la moneda, por obra y gracia de un destino inexplicable. Lord Tyrion, el querido hermano de Ser Jaime, me enseñó una vez un juego para conocerse mejor. Creo que podría ayudarnos a romper el hielo. 

Agarró la jarra de manos del tabernero y empezó a llenar los vasos. Siguió haciendo observaciones pero Jaime no lo escuchó, sólo podía tener atención sobre Brienne, que estaba obviamente incómoda. Tampoco necesitaba escuchar las reglas del juego, las conocía demasiado bien. 

-Cualquiera puede hacer una suposición sobre la vida de otro, y éste debe contestar con la verdad. Si la suposición es cierta, beberá, si no lo hace debe beber el que ha preguntado. -Miró a Elira con rapidez. -Empezaré yo mismo. Vos, no sois una doncella. 

Ella parpadeó mientras levantaba una ceja. Notó como Brienne se movía incómoda en su asiento mirandolo por un momento. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que lo parase? ¿Cómo demonios podría pararle sin parecer que huía de la situación como un cobarde?

-Eso es demasiado agresivo, demasiado directo. - Elira lo miraba con tranquilidad- En Volantis aprendí un juego parecido, pero menos intimidante. Se trata de lanzar afirmaciones generales, cosas que nunca hemos realizado pero que suponemos que otros podríanhaber hecho. Quien lo haya vivido bebe y quien no, no lo hace. 

Bronn sonrió malévolamente, como si aún prefiriera más esa versión. 

-Debería irme ya. Mi mujer estará esperándome. 

Antes de que Gammon pudiera levantarse de la mesa, Bronn sostuvo su brazo sobre la mesa. -El juego ha empezado, nadie se va de la mesa hasta que todos hayamos preguntado.  
Se sentó de nuevo y Elira miró a Bronn dejando claro que la pregunta iba hacia él. -Yo nunca he tenido ninguna enfermedad sexual. 

Bronn bebió con alegría, y Ser Gammon con cierta verguenza. El hombre parecía molesto, especialmente siendo humillado ante su Lord Comandante, a la que miraba con los párpados entrecerrados. Pronto levantó la vista y lanzó el siguiente disparo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -Yo nunca he sido desleal a mi bando en tiempos de guerra. 

Jaime vio su furia sobre él. Sabía a qué demonios se refería y se hubiera negado a beber. Pero entonces recordó a su hermana parada sobre el mapa de poniente, amenazándole a gritos mientras él la abandonaba para unirse a los norteños. Cualquier negativa a esa afirmación sería simplemente una mentira. 

Bronn brindó cuando levantó su vaso, antes de que ambos se llevaran la bebida a los labios, divertido con su miseria. 

-Yo nunca me he acostado con un hombre.

Bronn lo dijo con la sonrisa más satisfecha que le había visto nunca. Se extrañó de que la mirada no estuviera puesta en Elira, que ni siquiera hizo amago de acercárse a su copa. Sus ojos estaban posados en Morion, que lo miró tranquilo y levantó su copa con gracia mientras contemplaba la copa levantada de Brienne. Brindó con un guiño y bebió su contenido de un sorbo.  
Ella no parecía especialmente sorprendida, ni nadie en la mesa, y Bronn cambió el rictus, molesto por no haber conseguido el golpe de efecto esperado. ¿Creía que eso iba a molestar a Brienne? Realmente no la conocía, y si pensaba ayudarle de ese modo comprendió que estaba completamente perdido.

-Esa pregunta nunca falla con un dorniense. La siguiente será sobre cabras. 

Morion simplemente sonrió, mostrando que sus palabras eran polvo en el aire, pero Elira estaba visiblemente ofendida. Esto, obviamente divertía al antiguo mercenario.

-Conozco Dorne, y especialmente a las mujeres dornienses. Lo vuestro sí que es una sorpresa, dulce doncella. 

-No soy una doncella, símplemente sólo me gustan las damas. ¿Creéis que dejaría que unas manazas como las vuestras pudieran tocarme?

A estas alturas Jaime no podía creer que en toda la mesa al hombre que podía llamar abiertamente amigo fuera ese desesperante patán. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo es que tenéis esposa si sois un Guardia Real? -Miró a Ser Gammon manifestando un intento nada sutil de cambiar el tema. 

-Su magestad modificó los votos de la Guardia Real. Ni castidad, ni celibato. Somos libres de casarnos, tener familia y propiedades.

-Pero no sois libres de abandonar. -Añadió Bronn, corrigiendolo.- Por tanto, no sois libre en absoluto. Un voto de por vida sigue siendo una aberrante esclavitud que nuestro querido Rey ha intentado haceros ligeramente más soportable. 

-Estábamos jugando. -Elira cortó la conversación, claramente aún molesta y con intención de seguir molestando a Bronn. -Nunca he yacido con una prostituta. 

De nuevo, Bronn y Gammon bebían copiosamente, uno más orgulloso que otro. Bronn miró a Jaime un momento y después a Morion. -¿También habéis yacido con un triste par de mujeres en toda vuestra vida? Es lamentable. 

Morion seguía sin perder la sonrisa, mientras el resto de ellos estaban visiblemente incómodos. -Me temo que no es el caso, Lord Bronn. Pero cada una de ellas eligió venir a mi cama anhelando mi compañía, no necesitando mi oro. 

-Eso es muy loable, chico dorniense. ¿Cientos de hombres se suman también a vuestras conquistas?

-Creo que no sabéis jugar a vuestro propio juego, pero contestaré igualmente.- Aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para parecer impertérrito la máscara estaba empezando a moverse y empezaba a traslucir cierto grado de hastío hacia el pesado impertinente -No, mi señor, sólo tuve un compañero una vez, una noche. Prefiero las damas. Si vos no habéis probado ambos supongo que no podréis asegurarlo con la misma certeza. 

Bronn se rió con condescendencia mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento. Su sonrisa mostaba la seguridad de un hombre a punto de dar la estocada final de un duelo.

-No me he follado a nadie en las últimas 24 horas. 

Jaime lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Con el más mínimo movimiento en sus ojos pudo ver la cara de decepción absoluta en Brienne antes de que se fuese sin decir una palabra.

-No sé de qué demonios se trata todo esto, ni sé por qué la habéis incomodado, pero no os recomiendo molestar a la Lord Comandante en nuestra presencia. Hay muchos acantilados peligrosos en Desmebarco del Rey. - Elira se levantó con elegancia. - Ser Gammon, lleváis un rato deseándo iros con vuestra esposa, os acompañaré. Pero repetiremos esto, Lord Bronn, no soy una mujer que deje una partida a medias. Y nunca pierdo. 

Los tres hombres los vieron salir por la puerta mientras guardaban silencio. Aunque Bronn mantenía la sonrisa e intentaba llamar la atención como un niño, Morion no lo miraba. Tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

-Creo, Ser Jaime, que vuestro amigo está esperando que bebáis. Tiene la equivocada teoría de que me molestará o sorprenderá de algún modo. Deberíais darle el gusto para que podámos irnos todos a la cama.

Cerró el puño y miró fijamente la mesa sin mover un músculo. 

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Desconozco el número de bastardos irritantes a los que vos se lo habéis contado, ella no lo hizo. Sólo lo supe. Supongo que sabéis que es una mujer fácil de leer. 

Le dolían los nudillos. Bronn bebió el resto de su vino antes de introducirse de nuevo en la conversación.

-El bastardo irritante tiene curiosidad. ¿Cómo un hombre tan obviamente interesado en una mujer puede importarle tan poco sentarse frente al que le metió la polla hace sólo unas horas?

-Soy un hombre extraño, he de reconocerlo. No me importa que ameis a quien amo, no me importa que ella os ame. Si la hiciérais feliz desaparecería de la ciudad para no volver, conformándome con un feliz recuerdo y dejando sólo un beso en sus manos. Pero la hicisteis daño, y volveréis a hacerlo, nuestro bienamado Rey no duda al respecto. Cuando eso ocurra estaré cerca para introducir mi espada en lo más profundo de vuestras entrañas. En otra situación estaría inquieto ante la incertidumbre, pero en este caso tengo la suerte de la certeza. Cuando volváis a herirla me aseguraré de que sea lo último que hagáis. Soy un hombre paciente. 

Jaime recuperó su voz, sonando más grave y seca de lo que pretendía. - Nunca le haría daño. 

-Lo habéis hecho esta misma noche ¿es que no lo véis? Pero si estáis tan seguro en vuestros afectos no tendremos ningún problema, Ser Jaime. Espero que vos tampoco seáis celoso ni impaciente, y que nuestros caminos sean pacíficos durante el corto espacio de tiempo que convivamos en la capital. 

Levantó su mano esperando que brindara con él, pero se marchó sin mediar palabra. Cuando salía por la puerta pudo ver como los dos hombres restantes pedían dos nuevas cervezas. 

Se sentía algo mareado cuando se tumbó en la cama, así que decidió sentarse en el poyete de la ventana. No debería haber bebido tanto, pero llegó un momento que aguantar en aquella taberna se trataba de ganar o no un juego que él no había empezado. Al igual que su hermana, nunca había perdido un reto. 

Bebió más lento que el estúpido mercenario, tirando parte del contenido de su jarra cuando el tonto no miraba. Aguantó sus provocaciones estoico, mientras intentaba pensar en algo más agradable. "Los ojos de Brienne" Pensó. Nada podía ser tan horrible si conseguía evocar aquella belleza. Era un sistema fácil para huir, casi conseguía dejar de oir las estupideces del hombre. 

Cuando Bronn se desmayó sobre la mesa supo que había ganado, no solo el juego, sino la maravillosa libertad de irse de allí. Sólo al levantarse notó que los tragos que había dado cada vez que le obligaban a brindar habían tenido efecto, y que sus pasos no eran tan firmes como él habría deseado. 

Ahora en su alcoba miraba el cielo oscuro con la conciencia perturbada. Las nubes impedían ver las estrellas, pero la más fina de las líneas dibujaba el primer indicio de la luna creciente. La contempló sonriente. Nunca le gustaron las noches sin luna. 

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su ensoñación. Por un momento pensó que podría ser el Matarreyes borracho con su espada. Casi quería que lo fuera. 

Cuando abrió la puerta su ya frágil equilibrio se rompió, casi haciéndole caer. Se sostuvo en el quicio de la puerta mientras intentaba no tartamudear. 

-Ser Brienne...

Era casi tan alto como ella, pero aún tenía que inclinar ligeramente la mirada. Algo totalmente necesario para poder mirar una mujer tan impresionante. 

-Teníais razón. -Sus impresionantes ojos estaban vidriosos, pero contenidos y con una fuerte decisión. -Necesito vuestra ayuda.


	6. LA PACIENCIA

Si había algo que nunca faltaba en la capital eran las habladurías y chismes sobre cada uno de los habitantes de la horrible ciudad. Ningún cotilleo tardaba mucho en llegar. Y pronto llegó a Jaime. 

No fue algo fortuito, Tyrion se lo contó en el mismo momento en que llegó a sus oídos, esperando que fuera suficiente golpe como para que hiciera sus maletas y marchase a los brazos de su hermana. Jaime se preguntó si alguna vez su hermano lo había conocido realmente. Ahora no lo hacía. 

El mensaje era bastante simple: Brienne estaba durmiendo con el dorniense. En su cabeza sólo podía imaginar una y otra vez sus manos oscuras sobre la pálida piel de su moza. Las pesadillas eran más explícitas, haciendo que apenas pudiera permanecer en su habitación durante la noche. 

Lo quería muerto. Quería matarlo con su espada, patear su culo engreído, golpear su bonita cara hasta que nadie pudiera pensar que seguía siendo hermoso. Hacía años que su muñón había dejado de doler, pero ahora unos pinchazos agudos lo atravesaban, recorriendo sus nervios alrededor del resto del cuerpo. Era como si su mano perdida quisiera volver a la vida sólo para retorcerle el cuello al estúpido bastardo. 

¿Se habría sentido Brienne alguna vez así? Si era sincero hubo mucho tiempo que pasó junto a su hermana donde ya sabía que albergaba sentimientos conflictivos. Y si era totalmente sincero, este conflicto se produjo desde el mismo instante en que regresó de su cautiverio, hasta avanzar a un punto donde ya no había duda: su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer y aún así seguía negándolo y yaciendo con Cersei. Nunca supo si esos sentimientos habían sido mutuos en aquel entonces, pero de ser así Brienne habría tenido que soportar un maldito infierno. Estar lejos podría haber ayudado a mitigar el dolor, pero no a eliminarlo. Tampoco le sería fácil de ignorar, ya que su pecaminoso idilio familiar era el cotilleo favorito de Poniente. Estaba seguro de que ella no habría conseguido escuchar su nombre sin que el interlocutor añadiese los apelativos "matarreyes", "rompejuramentos" o "follahermanas". Pensó entonces que no sólo había sufrido por un abandono que él jamás aceptaría, sino que hubo cientos de motivos por los que sí le hizo daño, motivos por los cuales no tenía excusa alguna. 

Se preguntó por su reacción cuando alguien que no era él le habló del embarazo de Cersei. El que entonces era reciente, muy reciente, embarazo de su hermana. Había visto el asco en muchos rostros, nunca se preguntó si Brienne lo habría encontrado especialmente repugnante. Aún no estaba preparado para pensar que, además, ella también lo estuvo, y que casi dio la vida por ello.

Cuando llegaba a aquel punto en el que la historia se hacía insoportable, removía su cabeza para llegar a una conclusión simple, una certeza inamovible que le traía de nuevo a la tierra. Brienne no era él, ella nunca compartiría el odio que corría por sus venas. Pensó en Cersei de nuevo, en los celos que había conocido hasta entonces. Si él hubiera matado a cualquiera de sus pretendientes, ella podría haberse molestado por la pérdida, pero sabía que en el fondo de su alma habría una sensación de orgullo y placer en que hiciera eso por ella. Fantaseaba entonces con la idea de entrar en su habitación, derribarlo a golpes y que su moza lo recibiera en sus brazos como si la estuviera salvando. Sin embargo, si él se acercase y, de algún modo intimidase, molestase, o retorciera el estúpido pescuezo del dorniense, Brienne jamás lo perdonaría. 

El odioso hombre le había recomendado paciencia, y descubrió que irónicamente era un buen consejo. Templaría su sangre, conseguiría moderación por una vez e intentaría convertirse en el hombre que ella realmente merecía. ¿Alguna vez podría llegar a serlo? 

Abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas, tan sutil y hermosa a esa hora temprana. Tenía la intensidad perfecta para iluminar la mujer frente a él, esa amazona de cuento que apenas puede aceptar que sea real. 

Recuerda la primera mañana que la encontró así, con la misma postura y el mismo gesto tranquilo. Recuerda su sobresalto, su cabeza intentando encontrar toda la información borrosa de una noche que se desvanecía entre nubes de vino y cerveza. 

Ella había venido a él. A su habitación, en medio de la noche. Pero no lo hizo por su compañía, lo hizo porque estaba totalmente devastada. 

Tiene muchos espacios en blanco entre una imagen y la siguiente, pero podía verla pasar de un rostro desesperado y triste a una risa despreocupada sin saber muy bien por qué. Recuerda que ella lo llamó borracho, que se reía de su pronunciación y que en un momento dado él había saltado sobre una sola pierna para intentar demostrar algo. Tocó su rodilla dolorida, entendiendo cuál había sido el final de la exhibición. 

Ella se había reído tanto... Recuerda que se durmió mientras él intentaba entretenerla con una historia parcialmente fantasiosa sobre su tiempo en Volantis. Cree que mencionó un unicornio dorado y un elefante del tamaño de un dragón. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y aprieta en las sienes donde el dolor es más agudo. 

Debió hacer algún quejido, porque Brienne entreabre los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Le agradece haberle permitido dormir en su suelo y se va rápidamente. 

Inesperadamente, esto se repite con frecuencia, y aunque algo frustrante, es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Se divierten riendo y bromeando hasta estar exhaustos y se asegura de verla dormir antes de permitirse llevar por el sueño. Él insiste cada noche en que tome su cama, ella por supuesto la rechaza y ambos acaban durmiendo en el suelo, sentados uno frente a otro con la espalda sobre paredes opuestas. 

Merece la pena el dolor de espalda. Le resulta totalmente hipnótica, cada risa, cada regaño, cada movimiento y palabra...

Ella siempre abandona la estancia al amanecer, y él siempre la acompaña a la puerta anhelando poder despedirse adecuadamente. A veces la besa en la mejilla. Una madrugada especialmente oscura él la besa en la comisura de los labios. No se aparta, pero no responde. 

Ahora piensa en besarla, en hacerlo de verdad. Es muy probable que ella se lo permitiese, pero en el último segundo se contiene. Sabe que ella se está obligando en cierto modo a acercarse a él, que su cuerpo y su alma la llevarían en otra dirección. Por el momento. Él siempre ha sido un hombre tranquilo, y desde luego por ella estaría dispuesto a ganarse el título de El caballero Paciente. 

Ella duerme por fin. Duerme horas enteras, sin sueños, sin despertar gritando. Se siente como si los días marcharan hacia atrás, sintiéndose más joven y enérgica cada mañana. ¿Es posible que algún día se sienta tan joven como realmente es? Su último entrenamiento con Elira pudo ser el mejor, su máxima expresión de habilidad con la espada. Se siente sana. Se siente bien. Pero a veces se pregunta a qué coste.

Ha hablado tantas veces con Morion de lo mismo que él ya lo llama "la charla". No lo está engañando, pero tampoco parece justo. Él ha insistido mucho, y parece conocer su voluntad incluso mejor que ella. "Volverás a su cama, volverás a su cuerpo y a su boca, y estaré bien, y te estaré esperando de nuevo. Y esperaré y esperaré, y si en diez años seguimos durmiendo en un suelo frío a dos metros de distancia seré absolutamente feliz porque me permitas compartir algunas de tus noches."

¿Cómo podría rechazarlo? A veces ha pensado qué ocurriría si él intentase algo más, y no tiene una respuesta. Le gusta, mucho. ¿No debería ser eso suficiente? 

Cada vez que se hace esa pregunta Jaime se cruza en un pasillo, o lo encuentra cabizbajo en una esquina, y la respuesta se convierte en un rotundo no. 

No han hablado desde la noche de la taberna, y cada vez que lo ha visto simplemente ha hecho una especie de saludo tímido con un movimiento de su cabeza y ha huido avergonzado. 

Hoy deberá enfrentarlo en la primera reunión del consejo. Se enferma cada vez que piensa en ello, pero las semanas avanzaron sin su permiso, y es un compromiso que no puede eludir.

También le preocupa la presencia de Lord Tarly, al que ya ha visto por los pasillos. Podrick lo recibió junto al Rey a su llegada, y ha intentado evitar su mirada de disgusto durante el corto espacio de tiempo que lleva en la Fortaleza. Pero hoy no podrá hacerlo. 

Las semanas han sido intensas con los recién llegados. Ella se encargó de recibir a la Sacerdotisa Roja Kinvara, que por supuesto fue tan críptica como todas las personas relacionadas con la magia. 

Cuando le enseñó sus habitaciones, la bruja tomó su mano y le dijo que no tuviera tanto miedo. Que las personas eran buenas o malas, que ellas eran buenas y que eso era todo lo que importaba. Ella no prestaba mucha atención, pensando ya en su siguiente compromiso hasta que una frase la petrificó.

-Sé que otra sacerdotisa mató a vuestro verdadero rey. 

Brienne palideció antes de responder, como un resorte, que Bran era su Rey. 

-Yo también tuve otra reina. Aunque seáis fiel a este nuevo niño, vuestra máxima devoción siempre se quedará con el que fue arrastrado por las sombras. Yo también anhelo a mi reina perdida, la adoración a los muertos no resta lealtad a los que siguen con nosotros.

Escucha un trueno que le trae de nuevo al presente, a la extraña tormenta primaveral que golpea contra los tejados del castillo. Sale al balcón para sentir la lluvia unos instantes antes de entrar en la sala del consejo. 

Se siente un impostor sentado en esa silla. Nunca le perteneció, nunca se sentirá cómodo en ese tipo de posición. 

Mira a Brienne, en el otro extremo de la mesa. La capa blanca cae radiante sobre su armadura dorada. Recuerda cómo se sentía en ella, todas las veces que se miró al espejo con esa carga sobre sus hombros. Espera que a ella le proporcione más felicidad. 

Bran comienza la reunión sin comentar ninguno de los puntos que su hermano le había anticipado. Centrado en la búsqueda del dragón superviviente, se enfoca en la sacerdotisa y sus averiguaciones, mientras el resto simplemente observa. La extraña conversación es compleja y breve, tras la cual el Rey solicita ausentarse junto a la bruja, para poder seguir su análisis en privado. 

Podrick entra para llevar su silla y guiarlos hasta otra sala. A Jaime no le parece buena señal que el Bran no esté presente en la mayor parte de la reunión, le recuerda demasiado a viejos hábitos de los fantasmas que le precedieron. Por un momento recuerda que el chico sabe todo lo que pasa por sus pensamientos, y traga saliva. 

El ambiente se hace más distendido en el mismo momento en que abandona el lugar. Bronn se deja caer sobre su asiento, prácticamente tumbado sobre la silla, su hermano se llena la copa por segunda vez, y los puntos a tratar se hacen difusos y empiezan a confundirse. 

No sabe como han llegado ahí, pero en un momento dado escucha a Bronn haciendo una lista de los mejores prostíbulos, comentando una a una las mujeres de su preferencia. No dice nombres, sino descripciones obscenas. Mira a su alrededor esperando que alguien detenga esa absoluta falta de respeto al órgano en el que se encuentran, y a la responsabilidad que les ha sido dada. El resto sólo escucha. 

No debe intervenir, no va a intervenir. Es su primer día, y tiene suficientes preocupaciones como para formar un espectáculo delante de Brienne. Aguantará callado por una vez y se irá sin hacer más daño. Puede hacerlo, es el camino que ha empezado a andar, el camino de un hombre capaz de controlar sus impulsos y empezar a pensar más. Hablará con su hermano en privado. Y gritará a Bronn en privado.

-Si hemos terminado de comentar el estado de los locales de ocio, deberíamos hablar de los últimos daños en la muralla noroeste. Es la parte más débil de la ciudad y aunque estemos en tiempos de paz debería ser una prioridad cubrir cualquier fallo de seguridad. He estudiado los planos de...

-No sé qué clase de septa os educó, pero la primera lección de cualquier doncella debería ser que cuando los hombres hablan, las mujeres guardan un respetuoso silencio. - La voz de Lord Tarly sonaba igual que la de su hermano, grave y rotunda. 

-Lo lamento, Lord Bronn, como dije, pensé que habíais terminado. 

-La Lord Comandante no necesita disculparse. ¿Con qué derecho…?

-¡Ser Jaime! 

Brienne lo corta instantáneamente y se da cuenta de que por mucho que intente pasar desapercibido, es algo que nunca aprendió a hacer. Quizá la única solución para él es la que aplicaron a Ser Illyn Paine. Mientras realmente la valora y fantasea con unas tenazas, se muerde literalmente la maldita lengua hasta que el dolor le obliga a callar.

-Y de nuevo volvéis a interrumpir. Al hombre que usurpasteis el puesto, ni más ni menos.- Mira a su alrededor como si esperase algún tipo de apoyo, pero solo encuentra rostros de desaprobación.- Mis señores, no penséis que soy un atrevido en mis reproches, Lady Brienne y yo somos antiguos conocidos. La señora es una experta en introducirse en ambientes que no le corresponden. Nos conocimos en el campamento de Lord Renly donde, inexplicablemente, también llegó a ocupar el puesto de Guardia Real. Ser Jaime, tengo entendido que conocisteis a mi hermano, y que os tuvisteis cierta estima. Su opinión era que unas cuantas violaciones podrían ponerla en su sitio y hacerle saber cuál era su lugar, pero supongo que aún no ha recibido suficiente castigo como para aprender de sus errores. Nuestro Rey es un hombre joven, que haya decidido hacer más colorido su castillo no significa que vaya a callar un atropello semejante. Podéis ponerle unas plumas y asegurar que es una blanca paloma, pero no lo será. Podéis llamarle caballero y entregarle una espada, pero tampoco lo será. 

El estruendo de la mano dorada golpeando la mesa hizo que Sam casi saltara de su silla. Jaime estaba de pie, su piel ardía roja de furia, a punto de soltar una bocanada de fuego como un maldito dragón, pero antes de que pudiera moverse otra figura se alzaba al otro lado de la larga mesa. 

-Mis señores, llevo meses intentando que en esta sala se ponga solución a los últimos daños de la muralla. Dudo que la suerte me acompañe hoy en esta tarea. Si no hay más asuntos que me conciernan tengo muchos deberes pendientes. - Sin esperar una respuesta salió por la puerta. 

Jaime esperó unos segundos para escuchar sus botas alejarse antes de matar al hombre, pero su hermano se adelantó, levantándose para tomar la palabra. 

-Mi señor, la Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y miembro del Consejo del Rey fue elegida por su majestad mucho antes que vos. Si tiene que prescindir de alguien estoy seguro de la decisión que tomará. De hecho, ni siquiera sería una cuestión lo suficientemente importante como para consultarlo, me encargaría personalmente de buscaros otra tarea de vital importancia para el reino que no podríais rechazar. Hablando de reparaciones y murallas, ¿supongo que habéis oído que El Muro necesita ser reconstruido? 

Sus pasos retumbaron contra las paredes, y también las de los pasillos colindantes. Estaba tan furiosa con Jaime, con ella misma... que pensó que el suelo podría caer bajo sus pies con la fuerza de sus zancadas. Se dio una hora para caminar sin rumbo antes de dirigirse a algún punto concreto. Era su reloj para cubrir la puerta del Rey, pero cuando llegó, Podrick parecía especialmente incómodo. Dioses, ¿podría haberse enterado ya de la estúpida reunión? Maldito Desembarco del Rey y maldita la velocidad de sus rumores. 

-Podrick... ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, Lord Comandante.- Siempre tan formal durante su guardia, miró a ambos lados antes de guiarla entre las grandes columnas y hablarle en un susurro. -Su majestad me pidió que esperase fuera mientras estaba reunido con la sacerdotisa. Escuché algunos ruidos que fueron aumentando en volumen con el tiempo. Los ruidos cesaron hasta que un grito fuerte rompió el silencio. Abrí la puerta chocándome con la sacerdotisa, que abandonaba la habitación al mismo tiempo. En el interior todo permanecía en calma, el Rey seguía en su silla tranquilo y serio. Insistió en que todo estaba bien, que debía permanecer fuera guardando su puerta. 

-Gracias, Pod. Puedes retirarte. Tomaré la siguiente Guardia. - A pesar de estar de guardia siempre usaba un tono familiar con él cuando sabía que estaba vulnerable. 

Él empezó a alejarse, pero antes de alcanzar la primera esquina regresó hasta ella, bajando el tono más que la última vez hasta que le resultó difícil oírlo. 

-No me gusta esa mujer. 

Brienne asintió y lo vio marchar. 

No había pasado una hora antes de que la inquietante silueta femenina se acercara. Kinvara regresaba con una sonrisa, solicitando nueva audiencia con el Rey. Quizá supuso que Podrick no le habría dicho nada. 

Intentó responder a su petición, pero no encontró su propia voz. Intentó llevarse una mano a la boca pero no fue capaz. La bruja movió su mano ante ella, comprobando que no reaccionaba y entonces sintió el cuchillo atravesar la línea inferior de su armadura. Quiso llevar sus manos a la herida, pero tampoco respondían, como si cada segundo se ralentizase más hasta quedar totalmente paralizada. Kinvara sacó el cuchillo del lugar donde la había apuñalado y lo levantó con intención de clavarlo en su cuello. Era ridículo morir de una manera tan deshonrosa, ante una mujer cuyo brazo podría sostener sin esfuerzo. Y sabiendo que fallaba de nuevo a otro rey. Rezó a los Dioses por Podrick, por cualquiera que regresase y pudiera estar ahí antes de que cruzase la puerta y llegase a Bran. Y los Dioses respondieron. 

Mientras esperaba el movimiento que cercenaría su vida, pudo ver a Morion deslizarse desde la columna más próxima y abalanzarse sobre la espalda de la sacerdotisa. La abrazó por detrás en un movimiento rápido, donde ambas manos pasaron unos segundos por su cuello con sendas cuchillas y abrieron dos enormes cortes en su garganta. La sangre brotó con fuerza, empapándole la cara y la armadura. Seguía sin poder moverse y sin apartar la sangre de su rostro, la imagen ante ella se teñía de un extraño color rojo. Él tiró hacia atrás del cuerpo inanimado, arrastrándola al suelo. Era totalmente imposible, pero movía sus manos intentando alcanzando su collar. Morion entendió el movimiento, y lo tomó antes que ella, arrancándolo de un tirón. Entonces ella también cayó al suelo, desplomándose sin gracia junto al charco de sangre. Lo último que contempló antes de perder el conocimiento fue el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa desvanecerse.

Despertó con unos gritos conocidos y roncos. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa. Era la voz de Jaime. Notó la suavidad de una caricia en su mano y todo su cuerpo recuperó el calor. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando los ojos que encontró fueron castaños y no verdes. 

-Ey... -Morion arrastró la mano por su mejilla con dulzura. -Bienvenida al mundo de nuevo. 

Los gritos retumbaban al otro lado de la puerta, como si un ariete la estuviera golpeando. Al principio no podía descifrar el contenido de las palabras, pero pronto pudo entender lo que decía, y quienes eran los pobres interlocutores. Las voces de Tyrion y Sam sonaban ridículas en comparación. 

-Quiero un maestre. Un maestre de verdad, no un chico que aguantó en la Ciudadela menos tiempo del que dura un mal torneo. Quiero un maestre viejo, con larga barba blanca, que se haya ganado sus putas cadenas.

-Sam te salvó la vida, lo sabes. 

-¡Y si mi vida vuelve a estar en peligro puedes volver a llamarlo, pero mientras sea la de ella encontraré a otro!

-Ser Jaime, no está en ningún peligro. La herida no es mortal y no hay motivos para pensar que la parálisis continúe cuando despierte. Espero que en pocos días esté totalmente recuperada.

Después volvió a escuchar gritos, sin prestar atención al contenido. 

-¿Bran está bien?

-Por supuesto. Todo está bien, sólo necesitáis descansar un poco.

-¿Pero por qué no lo supo? Él la trajo, ¿por qué no pudo verlo?

-Era una extranjera, ¿recordáis? sólo puede leer a los nacidos en poniente. Y ya conocéis su obsesión con el maldito dragón...

-Sí, sí...- Su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba por el bullicio fuera de la habitación, que empeoraba por momentos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, feliz de comprobar que había recuperado la movilidad por completo. 

-Saldré a decirle que guarde silencio. 

-Por favor, hacedlo entrar.- Un pequeño e involuntario gesto traicionó su rostro. - Será la única forma de que calle. 

Asintió con la cabeza, pero había perdido la sonrisa. Besó sus nudillos antes de levantarse con desgana. -El resto de la Guardia está junto al Rey, Podrick no se ha movido de su lado. Iré a informarles y comprobar que todo esté bien. Regresaré en unas horas. 

Cuando iba a soltar su mano, ella la sostuvo con fuerza. 

-Gracias. Por salvar al Rey. Por salvarme la vida. Gracias.

Se inclinó sobre ella y pareció dudar por un instante. La miraba a los ojos como si esperase una respuesta, pero no conocía la pregunta. Finalmente rozó sus labios un segundo, un toque que apenas pudo sentir. Se levantó sin cruzar otra palabra y salió por la puerta. 

Cuando Jaime entró toda la calma que había sentido se resquebrajó en un instante. Su cara estaba descompuesta, corrió a su lado hasta pararse frente a la cama y movió su mano sobre ella. La acercó a su rostro y paró justo antes de tocarla. Cerró el puño y se quitó el pelo de su propia cara, como un reflejo del movimiento que había pensado hacer sobre ella. Pasó a acercar su mano a la suya, pero volvió a pararse justo antes de alcanzarla. Finalmente la dejó sobre el colchón, a escasos centímetros de donde reposaba la suya. Hasta que Brienne la alcanzó por él. 

La miró como si le hubiera hecho un regalo, y abrió la boca para cerrarla sin mediar palabra. Se atrevió a acariciar sus dedos suavemente mientras se sentaba en la silla sin soltarla. 

Abrió los ojos horas después. No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero Jaime seguía en la misma silla, roncando plácidamente mientras su mano continuaba aferrándose a ella. 

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Morion se había equivocado. No era ella quien necesitaba ayuda, o al menos no había nada que pudiera ayudarla directamente. Pero ella podría ayudar a Jaime. Eso tendría que funcionar.


	7. RECUERDOS EN LA PARED

Intenta mantener un gesto neutro pero duda de su propia capacidad para fingir. Ella quiere ayudar al estúpido cretino a recordar y por mucho que lo piense no encuentra argumentos para intentar hacerle cambiar de idea. 

-Apenas habla con Tyrion, con nadie que no sea yo. Necesita que alguien le ayude, repasar cada una de las imágenes de su vida que aún perviven entre estas paredes y construir desde ahí las que le han sido robadas. 

Intenta asentir ante algo tan lógico, pero su cuello no hace el menor movimiento. Ella amplía la información de sus planes verbalizando cada lugar que quiere recorrer, como si estuviera relatando un plan de batalla. No cree que la lucha contra la mente de un hombre pueda ser tan fácilmente planificable. 

-Se irá cuando recuerde- Le repite convencida, como si él hubiera expresado alguna queja. Como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. 

Sabe que más tiempo con él significa que se alejarán. Inevitablemente. Pero lo peor de todo, sabe que más tiempo con él significará más dolor para ella. 

Sigue escuchando, sin opinar. Lo haría si ella fuera suya, si de alguna manera pudiera evitarle todo ese sufrimiento. Pero no puede. Sólo podrá pararse a ver cómo le hace daño de nuevo, y estar ahí para ella cuando eso ocurra. Al menos tendrá tiempo para pensar formas creativas de acabar con él cuando vuelva a lastimarla. 

Abren la puerta sin llamar y Jaime Lannister entra en la estancia como si todo el espacio fuera suyo. Apenas les ha dejado solos una hora, pero regresa con ropa diferente y el pelo mojado. El tiempo justo para adecentarse, por supuesto que no le va a ceder un minuto más. Saluda a Brienne sentándose en la silla libre y mirándolo desafiante. Ella parece cansada y no quiere darle más motivos así que besa su mano y se marcha sin más ceremonias. 

Podrick le acecha en cuanto sale de la habitación. Brienne ha dejado claro que no lo quiere dentro, y en los pocos momentos en los que ha logrado colarse ella actúa de forma rara, incorporándose y fingiendo una entereza que aún no tiene. Es como si no quisiera asustarlo, como si lo protegiese de su propia vulnerabilidad. Lucharon contra la misma muerte y vencieron, nadie sale ileso de algo así, y no quiere imaginar las terribles historias que comparten. 

Lo tranquiliza antes de regresar a sus tareas. Por mucho que pueda enfrentarse a nuevos reproches de su Lord Comandante se convierte en la auténtica sombra del Rey, escondido entre sus columnas, cortinas y armarios aunque no esté de guardia. Elira asume sus otras tareas, y ocupa su lugar en los pocos momentos en los que necesita dormir, comer o hacer una breve visita a Brienne. Aún están en alerta, y no puede evitar culparse por el ataque de la sacerdotisa. Si en lugar de esconderse en el pasillo lo hubiera hecho en el interior de la estancia podría haber escuchado su conversación, predicho el ataque, y ella nunca habría resultado herida. Es un error que no está dispuesto a volver a cometer. 

La primera vez que le ofrece su ayuda está tentado a negarla. Le resulta tan ofensivo que su objetivo sea que se marche que casi pasa por alto lo que en realidad le está ofreciendo. Casi. 

Cuando entiende que tendrá una excusa para pasar tiempo a su lado casi llora por su buena suerte. Los Dioses lo han castigado una y otra vez, y tienen muchos motivos para hacerlo. Pero ahora le dan una oportunidad que no desperdiciará. Estarán juntos, y si su plan funciona al fin recordará qué ocurrió realmente y podrá jactarse ante todos, reprocharles que siempre estuvieron equivocados. Excepto a ella, a ella simplemente la abrazará para nunca volver a soltarla. 

Es tan irritablemente terca que no merece la pena discutir con ella. No pasa una semana antes de que se empeñe en levantarse y caminar, como si tuviera algún tipo de urgencia en comenzar su nuevo proyecto.

En su primer intento, Brienne lo conduce por zonas que no le son realmente familiares. No quiere cuestionar su método, y desde luego está feliz de que el proceso dure todo el tiempo que necesite. Todo minuto a su lado es un regalo del que no va a quejarse. 

Caminan en silencio hasta llegar a una zona que permanece casi abandonada. Están muy cerca del ala que aún no ha sido restaurada, pero todavía no se ven indicios de la destrucción. Ella se para frente a una de las paredes, y Jaime solo puede encogerse ante la imagen. No necesita recordar qué pasó en aquel pasillo, no es eso lo importante. No necesita evocar nada, el pasado se muestra ante él como si realmente hubiera viajado muchos años atrás.

-¿Cómo demonios sigue aquí? ¿Nadie insistió en destruirlo?

El retrato era enorme, con una altura de al menos dos metros. Un marco dorado y recargado lo rodeaba. ¿Cuánto oro recubriría ese adorno olvidado en el tiempo? ¿Cuántas familias podrían alimentarse con el simple raspado de uno de sus márgenes?

-No sé quién lo movió, ni por qué está aquí. Hace meses caminé con tu hermano para revisar el estado del ala oeste y nos cruzamos con él. Dijo que tampoco sabía qué hacía aquí, ni cómo había sobrevivido a todo. Pensé que podría activar tu memoria… y ayudarte a recordar. 

El Rey Robert aún no estaba tan gordo como en su final, pero el pintor había reflejado la barriga incipiente de manera bastante fiel. Cersei sostenía a Tommen en sus brazos, un pequeño bebé regordete de ojos azules. Cambiaron al verde con el tiempo, pero en aquel cuadro permanecerían con aquel tono cian para siempre. Mircela tomaba la mano de su madre y sonreía en su vestido dorado, demasiado extravagante para una niña tan pequeña. Joffrey tenía una expresión relajada, parado al lado de Robert intentando imitar su postura. Parecía un niño normal. 

El espacio vacío entre Robert y Cersei ocupaba el centro del cuadro. Un espacio cargado, saturado y absolutamente crudo, que parecía cobrar forma y ser una figura más. Jaime se estremeció por un momento. Recordó al pintor, el pobre hombrecillo desesperado que suplicaba por que permanecieran quietos unos minutos al día. Recodaba que tardó unas semanas en poder terminarlo, y que había utilizado la sala donde posaban a diario para esconderse con Cersei. No era su lugar preferido, la mirada del desdibujado Robert de óleo se paraba en él mientras hacía gritar a su hermana, y eso lo perturbaba demasiado. No lo suficiente como para dejarlo, pero sí para intentar convencer a Cersei de encontrar otro cuarto. A ella, sin embargo, parecía gustarle especialmente. En una ocasión recuerda abrir los ojos tras derramarse sobre ella sólo para ver que no le devolvía la mirada, sino que permanecía absorta en el cuadro. Que aquella sonrisa satisfecha no le pertenecía a él, sino al placer de molestar a un dibujo incompleto.

Cualquier hombre se sentiría devastado por la vergüenza, pero Jaime no era cualquier hombre. Se avergonzaba profundamente de las cosas que había hecho por ella, pero nunca de haberla amado. Nunca vería perversión en aquellos sentimientos, porque no lo eran. Él no podía elegir su destinatario. 

Ahora tampoco podía elegirlo, pero no importaba. Si pudiera hacerlo, elegir una persona en el mundo a quien amar, sería Brienne. El hecho de estar profundamente enamorado de ella debía ser una forma de compensar la dirección tan desatinada de sus antiguos sentimientos. 

Llevaba demasiado tiempo callado, se dio cuenta. Ella miraba también la pintura, perdida en sus pensamientos. Por mucho que lo intentase, no tenía ni idea de cuáles podrían ser. 

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Mi memoria de entonces está incorrupta, la parte ausente es mucho más reciente, desconectada de todo aquello. 

-Todo está relacionado. Si seguimos caminando llegaremos a la zona peor parada del castillo. Bajando unas escaleras está el lugar donde… Tyrion dijo que os encontró. Puede que eso te ayude. 

Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el horrible cuadro. Era como si esos niños estuvieran condenados a permanecer en ese marco para siempre, en esa fantasmal estampa mentirosa. Agitó su cabeza y empezó a andar. 

Tuvo que pararse frente a los primeros cascotes. Había toda un ala del castillo que aún permanecía casi derruida, pero él nunca lo había visitado. Sin entrar en la zona, la vista ya era desastrosa y tuvo que parar a tomar aire. 

Entre jadeos, notó la mano de Brienne sobre su espalda, que sólo repetía “¿estás bien?” Una y otra vez. No pudo evitar que la frase saliera susurrada, esperando que no fuera oída. -Es culpa mía. 

Brienne le tomó la mano. – No, no lo es. Tyrion dijo que tocaste las campanas de la ciudad, que intentaste evitarlo. Hiciste lo que pudiste. 

-No lo hice, Tyrion dirá lo que quiera. Nunca habría regresado a Desembarco del Rey, y no es eso lo que debía hacer. Debería haberlo evitado antes, mucho antes. Estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero simplemente no lo vi. 

Ella no lo entendía, no podía hacerlo. Seguía sosteniendo su mano, parada delante de él con unos ojos confusos. 

-La primera vez que vi a Daenerys fue cuando arrasó los carros provenientes de Altojardín. Mientras cargaba contra ella intenté buscar en sus ojos a su padre, la locura y el fuego reencarnados en carne, pero no fue así. Luché contra ella y su dragón, y pensé que la locura de la batalla me impedía verlo. Cuando nos reunimos en Pozo Dragón esperaba saberlo inmediatamente al oírle hablar, pero sólo reconocí la voz de su madre. Cuando me juzgó en Invernalia estaba seguro de que podría ver la crueldad, el deseo de sangre y fuego en sus ojos, pero tampoco fui capaz. Veo tan claramente a Tywin en Cersei y Tyrion que pensé que sería sencillo. Es obvio en mi familia, ver a Cersei y Robert en Joffrey, mi estupidez en Tommen y algo mejor y distinto a los tres en Mircela. Realmente creí que sería así de fácil, pero no lo fue. Nadie sabía el riesgo que suponía esa mujer como yo, nadie. Y aún así estuve ciego, permitiendo que siguiera respirando, que descendiera a la capital, que terminase la obra de Aerys. 

-No conocí a Mircela, pero en los pocos días que estuve en Desembarco del Rey… yo no vi lo mismo. Joffrey no me recordó a Cersei, no me recordó a nadie que hubiese conocido nunca. Y Tommen… era un niño, sólo un niño. 

-Permitió que encarcelaran a su madre, la hicieran pasear desnuda y avergonzaran de todas las formas imaginables. Casi con su edad fui nombrado Caballero. Lo amaba, no me malinterpretes, pero no hay excusa para semejante necedad. Salvo mi maldita sangre.

-Háblame de Mircela. 

Sabía que estaba desviando su atención. Casi se había derrumbado cuando habló de la caída de la ciudad y ahora intentaba que se centrara en otra cosa. Algo hermoso, algo bueno. Y estaba funcionando. Sólo pensar en Mircela le hizo sentirse mejor.

-Siempre fue una niña inteligente y despierta, más que nadie en la familia. A veces hacía trampas en los juegos, pero cuando la descubríamos no se avergonzaba, sino que se jactaba con una sonrisa descarada. Era dulce y divertida, a veces hablaba demasiado y Robert la regañaba por ello. El imbécil de Robert. Fue la única que supo que no era su padre, y eso extrañamente la complacía. Prefería ser la monstruosa bastarda nacida del incesto que la princesa de aquel borracho idiota. Dioses, era rara, definitivamente una chica única. Realmente hermosa y soñadora, quizá demasiado. Era lista, muy lista, pero antepuso el amor a la cordura. Cuando intenté salvarla estaba tan enamorada del maldito chico dorniense que luchó para que no la separásemos de él. Si hubiera aceptado venir sin alboroto, quizá seguiría viva. 

Maldijo Dorne en silencio, y a todos y cada uno de los estúpidos dornienses. 

-Hermosa, que habla demasiado y con sonrisa jactanciosa. Una moral abierta y no simplista, única y dispuesta a todo por amor. Sí, no me recuerda a nadie, no me suena de nada. 

Jaime levantó una ceja, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-No importa. No estamos hablando de ella, estamos hablando de la mujer que arrasó Desembarco del Rey. Cersei dijo a los nobles que vendría a quemarlo todo. Sansa lo supo al conocerla. No era tan difícil. 

-No lo viste, porque no es fácil ver lo que se tiene delante. Porque no queremos, porque deseamos ver otra cosa. Tu hermano no lo vio, las miles de personas que la seguían incondicionalmente no lo vieron. 

-Me tenías delante.- Jaime guardó silencio un momento mientras atemperaba su voz- Supongo que crees que soy lo mismo, un peligro que no pudiste ver.  
Brienne soltó su mano, retirando también su mirada. 

-Abandonar una mujer por otra no es quemar una ciudad, Jaime. 

-No me habría sorprendido más. Si hubiera despertado y todos insistierais en que fui yo quien arrasé la ciudad no habría sido más ni menos inesperado. Sería igualmente imposible. 

Los días pasan despacio. La alerta tras el ataque de la sacerdotisa se ha relajado lo suficiente como para poder pasar cada vez más tiempo ayudando a Jaime a recordar. Han revisado cámaras y cámaras y ahora ella también sabe por la pequeña tensión en su rostro cada una de las cuales compartió con su hermana. Podría trazar un mapa de los lugares donde el hombre que ama se acostaba con la mujer de su vida, información que nunca deseó poseer. Está siendo un camino doloroso, pero espera que finalmente merezca la pena. 

Le resulta más difícil la parte no dolorosa. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos hace que todo lo que los une inevitablemente les sacuda. Los paseos que en inicio fueron incómodos y silenciosos se llenan de palabras que no siempre tienen una finalidad. Palabras que conforman recuerdos, anhelos, y deseos compartidos, que dificultan mantener un escenario claro y neutro.

Hay momentos que olvida completamente cuál es su objetivo. Hay momentos que olvida por qué está en esa situación y qué están haciendo. Hay momentos que incluso olvida que ya no están juntos. Lo mira y sonríe y por unos instantes el mundo sólo se reduce a eso, sin pasado ni futuro, en ese segundo perdido del tiempo y el espacio sólo son ellos. Ese segundo no se siente sólo bien. Se siente feliz. 

Algunas noches regresa a la habitación de Morion, otras regresa a su cama y la mayoría vaga por los pasillos haciéndose cuestiones para las que no tiene respuesta. En esas noches muchas veces se pregunta qué está haciendo, pero por la mañana vuelve a buscarlo y continúan revisando escenarios del pasado de Jaime. Ya no sabe si es una buena idea, pero no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. 

Esa tarde, Jaime le dijo que había pensado en una nueva localización, un lugar fuera de la Fortaleza pero que había formado parte de su vida reciente. Parece especialmente motivado, y piensa que puede ser una señal, una intuición que les guíe a un verdadero avance.

Está más cerca de lo que esperaba, pero muy bien escondido. Llegan a un terreno rocoso, que parece un acantilado más, pero entre las rocas encuentran unas escaleras por las que descienden a una plataforma sobre el mar, frente a un hermoso islote verde. 

Mira a su alrededor, intentando dar forma a unos recuerdos ajenos. ¿Por qué podría ser este escenario extraño habitual en los últimos tiempos? Suficientemente alejado y escondido, puede que lo usara para esconderse con su hermana. Pero un lugar público siempre será más inseguro que un cuartucho con llave. No es un gran lugar desde donde saltar al agua, pero la ciudad no tiene buenas zonas de baño, y todas ellas están absolutamente abarrotadas. Ella no ha conseguido bañarse en el mar desde que dejó Tarth. ¿Puede que fuera eso? ¿Un lugar donde pensar y relajarse en el agua?

-Aquí entrené con Bronn mi mano izquierda.

Es el lugar perfecto, supone. 

-Entonces debería ir a por un par de espadas. Puedes quedarte. De hecho haré venir a Bronn, será mejor que sea él, puede que su presencia te lleve de nuevo a aquellos momentos. ¿Usabais algún arma en particular, recuerdas…?

-No te he traído por eso. Simplemente pensé que te gustaría el lugar. 

Arruga las cejas extrañada, mientras él se acerca un poco más.

-Cuando viajé a Dorne pude ver Tarth desde el barco. No es lo mismo, pero este pequeño islote me recuerda a tu isla. Y pensé que podrías echarla de menos. 

Ella se lleva las manos a la cara y suspira. 

-No estamos haciendo esto para satisfacer mis anhelos.

-¿Y por qué lo estamos haciendo Brienne? 

No le va a decir que ya no lo sabe. 

-Sabes lo que hacemos. Estoy intentando que recuerdes. 

-Estás intentando que recuerde porque estás convencida de que eso me enviará lejos. ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? 

La idea de volver a perderlo se hace totalmente insoportable. -No es algo que yo pueda evitar. Y además ¿qué es lo que tú estás haciendo? Llevamos con esto semanas…

-Semanas que estoy pasando a tu lado, tiempo al que jamás renunciaría. Y no sé si esto me ayudará o no a recordar, pero si lo hace, me ayudará también a deciros a todos que os equivocáis. A decir, con todo el conocimiento, que nunca me iré. Puede que entonces puedas creerme. 

-Bran…

-Se equivocó con la bruja. Sé que hay razones pero, ¿por qué no puede haberlas también en esto? ¿Por qué no puedes creerme a mí? 

-Porque no sabía confiar, en nadie ni en nada. Porque siempre me fallaron, porque aprendí a dudar de todo y de todos. Pero creí en ti, sin reservas, sin miedos ni dudas. Y ahora ya no puedo. Ni siquiera creo en mi misma. No puedo creer en nada. –Cerró los ojos para hacer una confesión que no podría revelar de otra forma- Incumplí mi juramento a los Dioses. Recé cada noche, supliqué para que te hicieran regresar a mi. Juré que te tomaría y no volvería a dejarte partir, que perdonaría cada falta si te mantenían a salvo. Después llegó la carta anunciando tu muerte y supe que no aceptaban mis plegarias. Y me rompí, literalmente casi muero esa noche. Y ahora estás aquí y los pedazos no pueden volver a juntarse, y no puedo cumplir mi parte. Quiero pensar que sería diferente si Bran no supiera que te volverás a ir, pero no sé si es cierto. No creo que pueda perdonarte Jaime, y no es por ti, por lo que hiciste o lo que harás. Es por mí, porque sigo rota, vacía. Porque soy incapaz de hacerlo. Porque ya no creo en nada. Y no sé si los Dioses me podrán perdonar. 

-Los Dioses nunca podrían culparte. Pero tampoco deberían haber permitido que la ciudad ardiera, ni que los muertos se levantasen de sus tumbas. No sé si existen, pero si lo hacen no les importamos, nada lo hace. 

Envolvió sus manos con las suyas, la real y la dorada. Una era fría, la otra muy cálida. Era como si las dos fuerzas que se debatían en su cabeza tomaran forma y pudieran rozar su piel. 

-Y si es así. Si eres incapaz de creerme y estás segura de que me iré, hoy, mañana o dentro de diez años. Si me estás ayudando a recordar porque crees que me iré cuando lo haga. ¿Querrías que fuese hoy? No lo necesitas. No tienes que hacer esto. Si me pides que me vaya lo haré. Haría cualquier cosa que quieras.

Entonces lo besó. 

Ningún pensamiento, ninguna razón podría haberlo evitado. Rodeaban su mente, sacudían sus entrañas, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. Cuando se separó empezó a llorar. No por tristeza, ni rabia, ni dolor. Nunca había estado tan perdida, tan fuera de sus casillas, tan absolutamente desbordada. No entendía qué le pasaba, no entendía por qué le costaba respirar. –Casi muero, casi mueres… y ahora todo… no puedo, no puedo con todo. - Era demasiado abrumador, distintas órdenes gritaban en su mente, fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Sólo podía llorar. Jaime tomó su rostro con sus dispares manos, y gritó más fuerte que todas las voces en su cabeza. –Tranquila, todo está bien. Mírame a los ojos, no apartes la vista, ¡mírame! Nada de eso importa, nada más importa, sólo tú y yo.

Se agachó devastada para poder apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, intentar cargar algo de peso fuera de ella, que alguien más pudiera soportarlo. Él sostuvo su cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su pelo. El atardecer cayó ante ellos derramando todos los colores existentes, pero no le prestaron ningún caso. Centrados uno en el otro pasaron horas en silencio, hasta que la paleta de colores se fue haciendo más y más escasa, borrándolos del mundo uno a uno. Una oscuridad abrumadora se cernió sobre ellos y el rostro delante de sus ojos empezaba a desaparecer, quedando sólo el recuerdo, como un terrible presagio.

Brienne acaricia su pelo con la minuciosidad que sus septas esperaban que tuvieran sus brocados. Las suaves ondas se deslizan entre sus dedos como si estuvieran hechas de agua. Como el oleaje del mar. Pasa su dedo por los bordes de su rostro, las esquinas de sus ojos, los ángulos de su nariz. Cuando rozan sus labios puede sentir su respiración pausada. El tacto es tan real que el dibujo de sus dedos casi puede reconocer el verde y el dorado en la absoluta oscuridad. 

El cielo es tan negro que no necesitan mirarlo para saber que no hay ninguna luna sobre ellos. De nuevo el mundo abre una grieta en la que se pueden ocultar. Sólo durante unas horas. 

Brienne se siente vacía, como si sus palabras desparramadas en el aire hubieran sacado todo lo que pesaba en su interior. Hay una ligereza en ella desconocida, que no se siente realmente bien o mal. Sólo extraña. Ajena.

-Háblame. No de nosotros, no de nada que haya pasado o vaya a pasar. Háblame de ellos, de los habitantes de este mundo oscuro. ¿Sigue su gigante siendo más piadoso?

Jaime se acomoda, tumbándola sobre su pecho. Como si fuera a contarle un cuento, una breve historia que le ayude a dormir. 

-Tyrion ha regresado a la Roca, con mis padres. Le gusta estar con ellos. Podrick está enamorado y crees que se casará pronto.- Para de hablar y se lame los labios antes de continuar. -Estamos pensando en irnos. 

-¿Nosotros? ¿Adónde?

-No lo sé aún. Lejos. Lo más lejos posible. 

Ojalá el cielo fuera siempre negro. Ojalá pudieran hacerlo. Irse lejos. Muy lejos de aquí.


	8. NADA MÁS IMPORTA

La brisa marina y la calidez del sol empezaron a introducirse en su mundo onírico. La realidad y el sueño se mezclaron hasta que, sabiendo que debía despertar, se aferró a la irrealidad con todas sus fuerzas. Hacía años que las pesadillas dominaban sus noches, deseando cada una de ellas no soñar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que conseguía imaginar algo bueno, y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. 

No conocía el escenario a su alrededor, debajo de ella veía el mar abierto, zonas áridas y zonas más verdes, pero ninguna construcción. Nada que le fuera mínimamente familiar, sólo sabía que ya no estaba en Poniente. Las imágenes pasaban rápidas: formaciones rocosas extrañas, árboles exóticos y grandes zonas de pasto frente al mar verdoso. Sentía el aire golpeando su rostro, moviendo su pelo, gritando en sus oídos. Estaba volando. 

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sin permiso, y el azul furioso del cielo se imponía en la lejanía. Una bandada de pájaros migratorios lo surcaban con elegancia. Hermosas aves blancas que a esa distancia no sabía reconocer. 

Jaime yacía tumbado a su lado, su brazo la rodeaba sin aferrarse, y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

-Sé que no estás dormido. 

Pestañeó queriendo fingir, pero pronto entendió que no necesitaba hacerlo. Se incorporó con calma, sentándose frente a ella con un silencio tranquilo. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-Supongo que alrededor de una hora. El cielo ya era azul y quise darte la posibilidad de irte. 

-No quiero hacerlo. 

-Lo sé, pero, ¿lo harás?

-No lo sé. 

La noche anterior guardaron silencio durante horas. No habían hecho nada más que estar juntos, pero eso fue posible por la magia de la oscuridad. La imagen del otro era tan poderosa ahora que Jaime parecía incómodo si no llenaba el espacio de palabras. 

-Quizá deberíamos marcharnos. Antes o después deberíamos desayunar. 

-Podría pescar. 

Jaime levantó una ceja. 

-No tenemos absolutamente ninguna herramienta. ¿Cómo…?

-Nací en una isla. Puedo pescar con un palo, con una tela… Si fuera necesario podría hacerlo con mis propias manos. 

Él soltó una carcajada fuerte. 

–Lo siento moza, te imaginé por un momento gateando, sin apenas saber andar y atrapando peces en las aguas mágicas de Tarth con tus manos diminutas. Si es que fueron alguna vez diminutas. 

Brienne se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que la había llamado así. Tampoco recordaba su última risa. No tenía respuesta, pero no importaba, ella también estaba sonriendo. 

-Lamento destruir tus extrañas fantasías, pero no fue así. La primera vez que mi padre me llevó a pescar vi con horror cómo sacaba del agua cada pez agonizante. Él estaba orgulloso, pero los peces se retorcían en el cubo moviendo sus grandes bocas intentando respirar, ahogándose con el aire que nosotros respiramos. Como mi hermano lo hizo en el mar, en el agua donde ellos respiran. Ante el menor despiste de mi padre tiré el cubo al mar y los peces pudieron escapar. Recuerdo la cara de mi padre… creo que fue la primera vez que me miró así, como si no fuera de este mundo, como si no pudiera entenderme en absoluto. Supongo que fue la primera vez que lo decepcioné, que rompí cada una de sus expectativas. Siempre fui una niña rara.

Extrañamente a Jaime no le hizo gracia la historia, la miraba serio y concentrado. 

-No fui tan estúpida siempre, por supuesto. Fui la sombra de varios pescadores del puerto hasta que supe lo suficiente para poder volver a rogar a mi padre que me llevase de nuevo. Perfeccioné cada técnica hasta que fui mucho mejor que él. Sólo fue una reacción de una niña tonta, pero aún hoy necesito clavarles un cuchillo inmediatamente, no puedo verlos agonizar sin necesidad. 

-No confío en los hombres que matan animales por placer. Ellos no odian, no quieren matarte por un Rey o un puñado de monedas. Los animales matan por hambre, o corren por miedo. Cuando un soldado corre hacia ti con una espada lo hace conscientemente, con intención de matarte por la gloria que sólo uno de los dos podrá obtener. Recuerdo una cacería a la que me arrastró Robert, aquí, a las afueras de Desembarco del Rey. Intentaba evitarlas, quedarme con… Intentaba siempre evitarlas. Pero si era una orden del Rey, tenía que ir. Caminamos durante días siguiendo el rastro de un ciervo. Una mañana me separé del grupo para aliviarme y llegué hasta un claro cercano. Allí estaba el animal, pastando tranquilamente sin prestarme atención. Tenía una cornamenta muy grande y hermosa, la piel brillante, patas largas y fuertes y postura esbelta. Ni siquiera rocé mis armas, me acerqué despacio lo máximo que me permitió hasta que levantó la cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Quitarle a Robert el placer de matarlo él mismo debería haber sido motivación suficiente, pero no lo fue. Dejé ir a la bestia y estropeé el inicio del rastro para que no pudieran encontrarlo. Durante mucho tiempo miraba los trofeos que traía de sus partidas, preguntándome si sería capaz de reconocer al animal que perdoné una vez. Años después lo supe, el idiota trajo su cabeza junto con media docena más. Y conejos, y perdices. La cacería había sido tan productiva que no podían cargar con todo el peso, y de los venados sólo trajeron las cabezas, dejando los cuerpos para que se pudrieran en el bosque. Creo que aún puedes ver su hermosa cornamenta colgando de alguna habitación principal. – Levantó la mirada para clavar su pupila negra en ella, una visión que a cualquier otra persona la haría estremecer- Hay honor en enfrentarse al oponente en un campo de batalla, no lo hay en acabar con la vida de un ser inocente si no es para llenarte la barriga. Prefiero matar un soldado enemigo que una bonita liebre.

Si podía reconocer a Jaime en unas palabras sería en estas. Sólo él era capaz de expresar un pensamiento tan horrible como si fuese lógico. El mundo siempre se encogería ante él, esa moral que justificaba tirar un niño por una ventana o matar un rey. Esa serie de calamidades que afirmaba con total parsimonia, con la certeza y seguridad de un Dios. Esas palabras que, filtradas a través de la lógica de sus pensamientos, Brienne era capaz de entender. 

La miró durante unos momentos con extrañeza, como si esperase que ella lo corrigiera o al menos se escandalizara. Pero ya habían superado eso hace muchos años. Brienne siguió hablando de peces, de Tarth. Jaime habló de Roca Casterly, yeguas y caballos. Hablaron del último consejo, de las reparaciones de la Fortaleza y de sus inquietudes respecto al ataque de la bruja. Y después hablaron de sus deseos y anhelos. Ella reconoció que echaba de menos el mar, a pesar de tenerlo frente a ella. Que no se había metido en el agua desde que dejó Tarth. Jaime se acercó a su pie y sostuvo su bota mirándola por un momento, como si estuviera pidiendo algún permiso. Después la quitó con cuidado, apoyando su mano falsa sobre su rodilla curvada y tirando del zapato con la buena. Siguió el otro pie y después los suyos.  
En el borde de la plataforma dejaron caer los pies desnudos, que no llegaban hasta el agua. Con el vaivén de las olas, a veces conseguían mojarse. Siguieron hablando de todo y de nada hasta que una gran ola llegó a salpicarles hasta la cintura, haciendo que Jaime blasfemara, Brienne riera, y ambos decidieran regresar. Llevaban demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar escondido, simplemente estando juntos. Era el momento de volver a la realidad.

Bran repitió sus palabras sin molestarse, como una letanía a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Él lo escuchó de nuevo, preguntándose si alguna vez se cansaría de recibir la misma respuesta. Había leído que a los locos los caracterizaba la continua repetición de los mismos patrones con la esperanza de conseguir resultados diferentes. Si era así, su hermano estaba loco, y por lo que parecía, él también. 

Dejó a su Rey agradeciéndole su ayuda de nuevo. Como si aquella certeza pudiera ayudar a alguien. Su hermano volvería a irse a los brazos de su hermana, como siempre había hecho. Le parecía divertido que a pesar de ser algo a lo que debería haberse acostumbrado a lo largo de su vida, aún podía sorprenderle. Caminó hacia la taberna más cercana pero no llegaría a entrar. En el camino encontró a la Lord Comandante sonriendo a Jaime mientras parecían despedirse. 

Se acercó rápidamente, pero ellos ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Estaban ensimismados, su hermano con esos ojos de perro triste que recordaba de su tiempo en Invernalia. Esa cara de tonto enamorado que ni siquiera expresó con Cersei. ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

Cortó el hechizo con el simple cuchillo de su voz. Solicitó a Brienne unas palabras con una tonta excusa que ninguno de los dos creyó. Aun así caminó junto a él hacia el interior de la Fortaleza, dejando a su furioso hermano atrás. 

No empezó a hablar hasta que estuvieron en la seguridad de la sala de reuniones, como si las paredes le fueran a otorgar algún tipo de protección.

-Sabéis lo que pasará, lo sabéis. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-Habéis desaparecido toda la noche, toda la mañana. Sois la Lord comandante, tenéis responsabilidades. 

-Responsabilidades que dejé totalmente cubiertas, programadas y controladas. También lo hice cuando estuve en cama. Lo he hecho durante todo mi mandato, sin ninguna falta. No tenía guardia, y no desaparecí, estaba en las afueras no cruzando el maldito mar. 

-Pregunté a Pod, no le dijisteis dónde estaríais. 

-¿Debería? ¿Sabía alguien donde estabais vos anoche? ¿Y la noche anterior? Sois la mano del Rey y tuve que encargar a la mitad de mis hombres vuestra búsqueda durante una semana, pidiendo también ayuda al ejército de la ciudad. Aparecisteis en el borde del río, casi ahogado en vuestro propio vómito. Esa es la vez que más tiempo habéis estado ausente, pero ¿cuántas otras veces he tenido que ir a buscaros al suelo de una taberna? ¿Teníais cubiertas vuestras responsabilidades entonces? ¿Importó si era vuestro tiempo de ocio o si os ausentabais de reuniones importantes? No escucharé vuestros reproches, mi señor, no sólo porque no tenéis derecho a hacerlos sino porque no he cometido ninguna imprudencia. 

-¿Ninguna imprudencia? ¿Recordáis lo que pasó la última vez que os acercasteis a él? ¿Lo que él hizo? Sansa Stark os echó de su Guardia, os convertisteis en un bloque de hielo durante meses. Estabais mejor, justo antes de descubrir a Jaime en la torre, esas últimas semanas estabais bien. ¿Queréis volver al inicio? ¡Parece que busquéis vuestro propio sufrimiento!

-¿Pero por qué os importa lo que yo haga, lo estúpida que sea con mi estúpido corazón? ¿Pensáis que iré a lloraros, que os amargaré las noches de vino y putas con mis llantos de mujer? 

-No lo creo. Creo que mi hermano es un hombre peligroso. Creo que ha sembrado dolor durante años, dolor crudo e impredecible. Es lo que hace. Creo que puede heriros de tal forma que no soportéis seguir aquí. Y os necesitamos, Ser, la ciudad os necesita. Como bien habéis señalado me habéis rescatado de mi mismo más veces de las que recuerdo. Os habéis encargado de que acuda a casi todas las reuniones del consejo, que todos lo hagamos. No sólo me habéis sacado del suelo de una taberna, creo recordar que os enfrentasteis a varios hombres borrachos para sacar a Bronn de más de un entuerto. Y por mucho que intente ser discreto, creo que Davos también tuvo sus problemas, en los que por supuesto intervinisteis. Yo también estoy en esas reuniones, mi señora, sois la única persona que intenta poner algo de cordura en el caos, la única a la que le sigue importando. Ni siquiera sé si le importa al Rey. 

Ella dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor, como si Bran fuera a aparecer en su silla atravesando la pared como un fantasma.

-Puede oíros. 

-Puede hacerlo siembre, estén mis palabras en mi cabeza o en el aire. Lo sabe, sabe que está ahí por lo que dije en Pozo Dragón y sabe que dudo de mi elección, de esa y de todas las que hice durante mi patética existencia. Pero es la que hicimos entonces, y este es el gobierno que tenemos. No es fuerte, aún no es estable. No podemos perder la única persona que realmente está intentando algo. 

-Vuestro hermano no puede hacer que me vaya, nada lo hará. Hice un juramento Lord Tyrion, y aunque no signifique nada para vos, lo hace para mí. 

-Sí, sí, los Lannister, esos terribles rompejuramentos y lujuriosos pecadores. ¿Sabéis quién tiene el título oficial? ¿Por qué os empeñáis en seguir tras mi hermano si es el hombre en la tierra que menos le importa un juramento como ese?

-Le importa. 

-No es lo que dicen las canciones. Y ya lo rompió una vez. 

-Tenía sus motivos. 

-Oh sí, era un Rey loco. Creo que el juramento no eximía a nadie en tal caso. 

-Tuvo sus motivos. 

Y entonces lo vio. Siempre se había preguntado por qué lo hizo, siempre imaginó que había una historia detrás, un motivo ulterior por el que su hermano clavaría una espada en la espalda de su Rey. Y esta mujer lo sabía. Ella, y no él. De repente se sintió celoso, enfadado, terriblemente molesto.

-¡Se va a ir! De nuevo, con ella. Lo va a hacer. Lo sabéis. Como siempre ha hecho, como siempre hará, maldita sea. Siempre la ha elegido a ella. 

-No, no lo hizo. Quería regresar con ella, más que nada en el mundo pero regresó a mí en Harrenhall para saltar enfermo, mutilado y desarmado, entre un oso y yo. Cuando todos pensaron que matasteis a su hijo con ayuda de Sansa Stark él os creyó, me envió para salvarla y estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a la Guardia Real por vos. Quisisteis que os representara en un juicio por combate que no podría haber ganado, lo habríais dejado morir porque no fuisteis capaz de callaros unos minutos durante el juicio. Cersei os quería muerto, y él os salvó contra su voluntad, contra toda su familia, sólo para que mataseis a su padre. Sin pensar en él, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ella podría haberlo matado, ella podría haberlo encarcelado. Nada de eso os importó. Porque en vuestra familia no sabéis amar, os preocupáis únicamente por vuestros estúpidos ombligos. Vuestro padre, vuestra hermana, vos. Por eso nunca lo entendisteis a él. Él os eligió entonces, sobre Cersei. Vuestra vida. También eligió la mía. No, no siempre eligió a Cersei porque no siempre se elige a él. 

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, entendiendo que esta conversación nunca había versado sobre ningún tema de importancia para el gobierno. En esa sala habían hecho lo que llevaban evitando hacer más de un año. No hablaron la Lord Comandante y la Mano del Rey. Hablaron Brienne y Tyrion, los heridos y dañados Brienne y Tyrion.

No fue hasta que ella estuvo en la puerta que se atrevió a volver a hablar. Muy bajo, en un susurro, sin saber si quería que ella lo escuchase.

-La eligió en Invernalia. De eso no podéis dudar. 

Ella se quedó quieta con la mano en el pomo, mirándolo como si necesitase estudiarlo antes de poderlo girar. 

-Lo dudo. Realmente lo dudo.

Tardó en salir de la sala, temiendo volver a encontrarse con ella. La conversación había ido incluso peor de lo que esperaba y no sabía las consecuencias que traería. Pero si ella era incapaz de escucharlo, tendría que conseguir que su hermano lo hiciera. Siempre lo había amado, durante mucho tiempo fue el único que lo hizo. Tenía que escucharle, tenía que conseguir llegar de nuevo a él. 

Entró en su habitación con unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Cuando se giró sobre su silla inmediatamente frunció el ceño al verlo. Era el saludo que siempre le entregaba desde que lo salvó de los escombros. 

-Lárgate. 

-Tenemos que hablar. 

-¿No se ha dejado amedrentar, verdad? ¿Vas a intentarlo ahora conmigo? 

No pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa. 

-Como si no te conociera. Te acercaste a ella como un buitre a la carroña. Supongo que no ha sido tan fácil de asustar como creías…

-Jaime… somos familia…

-Brienne también debería serlo. Debería ser mi esposa desde hace mucho tiempo. También eres mi familia, pero una familia que nunca cree en mí no es precisamente de mucha ayuda.

-Creo en ti.

-¡Maldito seas!- Se levantó de su silla y por un momento pensó que podría golpearle, pero no lo hizo- ¡Te he implorado, he intentado decirlo de mil formas y no lo haces, no me crees! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita!

-Jaime, creo en ti. Pero no es cuestión de confianza. Yo te vi cuando te atraparon. No preguntaste por ella, ni una vez. No me diste un mensaje de despedida, Jaime ella no te importaba en absoluto. Sólo Cersei. Lo vi entonces, creo en mis ojos. En mi memoria, en mi cabeza. ¿Puedes tú confiar en eso?

-A Renly lo mató la sombra de su hermano, los dragones quemaron Desembarco del Rey y los muertos caminaron entre nosotros. Crees al Rey cuando te dice cosas que no puedes ver. Creíste en una mujer que dijo que había renacido de las llamas. Te estoy diciendo que no lo hice, que no volví con Cersei y que nunca lo haré. ¿Es ese tu jodido límite? ¿Es esa la maldita línea que eres incapaz de creer? 

-¿Por qué mataste a Aerys?

La pregunta salió inesperadamente, ni siquiera Tyrion la habría anticipado antes de soltarla como un jarrón de fuego valyrio. 

-¿Qué te ha dicho Brienne?

-Muchísimas cosas, sobre todo insultos. No, ella no insulta. Muchas palabras que, juntas, consiguen mostrar su desprecio mejor que cualquier grosería. Básicamente eso. 

-Tyrion, no tengo ganas de soportarte. Qué te ha dicho sobre Aerys.

-Absolutamente nada, pero casi me golpea cuando lo nombré. Es una mujer jodidamente fácil de leer. Me pregunto por qué ella lo sabe. ¿A cuántos más le has confiado el mayor desastre de tu vida antes que a mí?

-A nadie. 

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabe nadie más? ¿Sólo ella y Cersei?

-Solo ella.

-¿Se lo dijiste a ella después de una vida callando? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió en Invernalia?

-No ocurrió en Invernalia. Fue en Harrenhall, cuando ella aún me odiaba. 

Guardó silencio un momento intentando asimilarlo.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque a ella le importaba. Porque ella lo entendería. Porque confiaba en ella. 

-Y no crees que yo lo entienda.

-No. No totalmente. 

-¿Y Cersei? ¿Por qué demonios nunca se lo contaste a Cersei?

-Porque a ella no le importaba. Porque no lo entendería. Porque no confiaba en ella. 

Las imágenes pasaron ante él rápidamente. Jaime en Invernalia. Jaime en la Roca. Jaime feliz y triste y amargado y divertido. El pequeño Jaime y el adulto Matarreyes. Todos y cada uno de los abrazos compartidos, desde que lo acunaba de niño mientras lloraba por las atrocidades de su hermana, hasta el último abrazo que se dieron cuando lo liberó de sus cadenas, enviándolo a una muerte segura. Finalmente lo vio a él, ahora, hoy, frente a él. Sólo a Jaime. Sólo a su hermano.

-Jaime… yo… Creo que te creo. 

Las palabras de Tyrion se introdujeron en su mente como las raíces de una planta. ¿Realmente estaba siendo tan estúpida? Ya no sabía en qué creía, pero el simple hecho de tener dudas le hacía sentir una fragilidad insoportable. Cuando estaba con Jaime todo se sentía tan real, tan físico, que sólo podía ver eso, la realidad ante sus ojos, sin pensar en el antes ni el después. Pero era un hombre lesionado. A veces incluso se culpaba, pensando que quizá estaba aprovechando una especie de enfermedad, un estado de locura absurda que le hacía querer estar con ella. Ya no lo culpaba, a él ni a nadie. Sólo necesitaba saber que realidad se impondría: la que veía y tenía ante sus ojos o la que su razón y la de todos le querían hacer ver. Sólo necesitaba que se resolviera de una maldita vez. Podrick había solicitado cubrir su guardia, alegando que aún necesitaba seguir recuperándose, pero ya se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte y estaba segura de que le ayudaría a olvidar la conversación con Tyrion. Con las nuevas medidas de seguridad, Elira estaría al otro lado de la puerta, de forma que en caso de necesitar ayuda podría pedirla de inmediato. Era su deber mantenerse al lado del Rey y, de nuevo, se sentía capaz de protegerlo. 

Bran estaba especialmente hablador aquel día. No había tornado sus ojos en blanco durante toda la tarde y parecía especialmente presente. Hablaron de los avances en la reconstrucción de la flota, la lenta recuperación económica y el aún penoso estado de la zona Oeste de la ciudad. La conversación fue fluyendo por los principales problemas del reino, hasta que se posó en uno muy concreto. 

-¿Qué tal vuestro proyecto, Lord Comandante? Creo que estáis haciendo una gran labor con la memoria de Ser Jaime. 

-Lo intentamos majestad, pero me temo que no hemos logrado hacer avance alguno.

Bran siempre mantenía un gesto neutro, pero dibujó un pequeño arco sorprendido con sus espesas cejas. 

-Pero lo hicisteis. Ya ha empezado a recordar. 

Brienne notó un latido desacompasado, que dio paso a un malestar extraño en su interior.

–No… no lo sabía. Ser Jaime no me dijo nada.

-Lo hizo, por eso lo sé. 

No entendía nada, pero algo en su estómago seguía retorciéndose. Como si supiera lo que iba a decir, como un funesto presentimiento.

-Nada más importa, sólo tú y yo. 

Enrojeció instantáneamente. No era la escena más vergonzosa que habían compartido, Bran podría haber visto cualquier noche en Invernalia, la bañera, el oso, o a ella llorando sobre la nieve. Pero por algún motivo consideraba ese momento especialmente íntimo, intenso y revelador, y se sintió dolorosamente expuesta. Ella había desnudado sus miedos, sintió cómo el mundo se venía encima y él la había sostenido, evitando que todo ese peso la derribase. Se había sentido protegida, algo que ella siempre ofrecía a los demás, pero nunca recibía. Algo que nunca pensó necesitar.

-Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a su hermana mientras la abrazaba contra él, antes de que el techo se desplomara sobre ellos. Sus últimas palabras antes de perder sus recuerdos. –Antes de que su mente pudiera cuestionarse preguntas, Bran se adelantó a contestarlas. -Significa que su memoria va a despertar. Significa que pronto volverá a dejarnos. 

Su mente luchó patéticamente contra las palabras de Bran, revolviéndose como un niño malcriado. Él podía ver su lucha, sus intentos por volver a justificar algo que no era capaz de afrontar. Puso su mano sobre la suya, decidido a dar respuesta a las preguntas que nunca se atrevería a hacer. Que no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar.

-Lo sentía, mi señora, no eran palabras vacías. Cuando pensó que moriría nada más le importaba, sólo su hermana. Y volverá a ser así. Tiene una lesión. Hay hombres lesionados que olvidaron a sus familias, hay hombres lesionados que olvidaron sus propios nombres. Mujeres que olvidan a sus criaturas, que mueren sin sus cuidados. La mente es un lugar oscuro y complejo, Ser Brienne, pero habéis puesto la primera piedra en la reconstrucción de sus recuerdos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Siempre ha sido y siempre será de Cersei, sé que sois una luchadora y que no abandonáis una batalla, pero esto no es algo que podáis vencer. 

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que rompieron la conversación. Recordó la audiencia programada del Rey con Samwell Tarly, con motivo de unos textos sobre los Targaryen y los dragones, que creía que podrían ser de ayuda. El joven Maestre entró en la sala y empezó a exponer libros y pergaminos ante el Rey, que parecía concentrado en la lectura. 

Brienne permaneció a su lado, estática, como una columna. Ningún pensamiento cruzaba su mente, ningún sentimiento se retorcía en su interior. Había terminado de vaciarse, la cáscara que quedaba era lo único que alguna vez iba a necesitar. El cuerpo vigoroso encargado de proteger a su Rey de los devenires y peligros del mundo. Nada más. 

Jaime habló con su hermano toda la noche. Tyrion ni siquiera necesitó su vino, mantuvo su boca moviéndose en todo momento, recordando y relatando historias que aún no conocía, rellenando huecos de los tiempos que habían estado separados. Una conexión rota volvía a unirlos, como si todas las piezas de su mundo por fin volvieran a recomponerse. ¿Podría conseguir que el mismísimo Podrick lo perdonase?

Amanecía cuando pudo regresar a su habitación agotado, con la intención de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Un bulto alargado reposaba sobre ella, colocado con cuidado sobre las numerosas almohadas. Desenvolvió el objeto con cuidado, notando rápidamente su forma. Por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de Lamento de Viuda, que alguien había dado con su espada y finalmente regresaba a él, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo todo. El peso no correspondía, pero hasta que no levantó el último trozo de tela no pudo creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Guardajuramentos brillaba con rabia en su mano zurda, furiosa por estar en un lugar que nunca perteneció. 

Brienne nunca renunció a ella, ni siquiera cuando pensó que la había abandonado para morir junto a Cersei. Y la estaba rechazando ahora.

Esto no era odio, ni dolor, ni enfrentamiento. Brienne había soltado su espada. Brienne lo había dejado ir.


	9. EL LUGAR AL QUE PERTENECE

Miró la ventana y pensó en Bran. ¿No sería poético? No le vino a la cabeza Tommen hasta unos minutos más tarde, cuando la imagen repetida de su mano ausente empujando al niño empezaba a cambiar. Cuando el chico que caía al vacío cada vez era más rubio y familiar. Le dijo a Brienne que había sido el único de sus hijos que le había recordado a él, y pensó que sería apropiado un final acorde a la estupidez que había dominado sus vidas. Cersei le confesó una vez que estuvo a punto de envenenarlo cuando Stannis casi conquistó la ciudad. Mircela y Joffrey murieron así. Vio sus rostros mientras abandonaban el mundo, igual que los vio cuando llegaban a él. ¿Sería más fácil ahogarse de esa manera que romperse contra el suelo?

No necesitaba preguntar a Brienne qué demonios ocurría, sabía que esa tarde había tenido Guardia protegiendo al Rey. Intentó evocar su rostro actual pero en ese instante sólo podía recordar al Bran de diez años, la cara asustada de un niño al que intentó matar. 

Sus palabras del antes o del después habrían hecho el ahora insoportable. Las desconocía, pero no podría ir a ella e insistir de nuevo en que no importaban, que nada lo hacía. Si ella le había devuelto su espada esas palabras habían significado más que ninguna otra, más que cualquiera que él pudiera pronunciar. Sus palabras habían dejado de tener sentido. Sólo la realidad de sus actos podría darle algún crédito. 

Sus actos. Si su primer impulso fue mirar la maldita ventana con deseo no imaginaba cuales podrían ser los que lo dirigiesen en el camino correcto. Si alguna vez hizo algo bueno a lo largo de su miserable vida había sido gracias a Brienne, esa mujer que sólo inspiraba lo mejor de él. Pero era injusto que llevase la pesada carga de dirigir su buena conducta. Si quería ser digno de ella debía aprender a caminar sólo, sin una brújula moral externa, elegir sus caminos por él mismo y que cada uno de ellos fuera honorable y fiel. 

Tiempo. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

¿Cuántos días, meses o años necesitaría para mostrárselo? No importaba. Iba a tomar ese espacio, fuera tan amplio o estrecho como necesitase. Llegaría el día que nadie podría dudar, que demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados. 

Ella lo vio una vez, en aquella bañera supo quién era en realidad. Y volvería a verlo. 

Brienne no volvió a su habitación por las noches, ni volvió a recorrer los pasillos en busca de fantasmas con el Matarreyes. Cumplió cada uno de sus compromisos y siguió manteniendo la seguridad del Rey con entrega. Pero según las habladurías sobre la última reunión del consejo, no respondió a los inoportunos comentarios de Lord Tarly ni a los intentos de Sam por que apoyase sus propuestas para ampliar la biblioteca. Había algo diferente en ella, algo que cualquiera podría sentir. No fue hasta una semana más tarde cuando notó que la ausencia de brillo en su mirada coincidía con otra ausencia alarmante. No podía creer que el famoso león dorado que siempre sobresalía de la vaina de su espada ahora fuera una simple cruz plateada. No podía imaginar qué podría haberle hecho tomar una decisión semejante, pero al menos ahora sabía quién era el culpable de su extraño comportamiento. 

Jaime Lannister recibió el golpe en la mandíbula como un hermoso regalo, deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando se lanzó sobre él lo miró sonriendo como un loco, mientras registraba sus movimientos para predecir el siguiente golpe. 

Arrastrados por el suelo, Morion tuvo una ventaja significativa pudiendo alcanzarlo con dos manos, pero cada golpe que Jaime conseguía alcanzar con su mano de oro era potencialmente mortal. Cuando cayó bajo su peso, agarrado por su camisa y repetidamente golpeado por el metal, realmente pensó que podría matarlo. El hombre paró en seco, mirándolo como si de pronto entendiera que estaba a punto de cruzar un límite sin retorno, momento que Morion aprovechó para alcanzar su mano y enviarla al otro lado de la habitación, mientras profería el último puñetazo con su otra mano. 

Ambos quedaron tumbados en el suelo, contemplando los altos techos que se imponían muchos metros sobre ellos. Escuchaban la respiración del otro y el sonido de los latidos golpeando en sus oídos. 

-¿Por qué estamos peleando?

Jaime se rió en respuesta. No fue una risa elegante, ni siquiera digna. Una carcajada exagerada que no reconocía. 

-No fui yo quien dio el primer golpe. Siempre quise hacerlo, pero supongo que hasta hoy no tuve la excusa. Ahora, decidme, ¿por qué he tenido el placer de cumplir mis fantasías?

-No sé lo que hicisteis. Sé que merecéis los golpes, pero no sé el motivo. Querría oírlo para saber si hemos terminado, si debemos continuar con una espada en la mano o si simplemente debería atravesaros con mi lanza sin permitiros defensa alguna.

Otro hombre habría fingido no entenderle, pero Jaime Lannister tampoco parecía entretenerse con la conversación.

-Habló con Bran. Deberíais preguntarle a él. Nuestro bienamado Rey que todo lo sabe. 

Agradeció su franqueza y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Debo esperar por vuestra lanza?

-No os mataré por las palabras de otro hombre. 

-Os lo aseguro, deben ser palabras poderosas. 

-No importa. Si es así se cumplirán en su momento, y entonces os mataré. No tengo ninguna prisa. 

-Claro, vuestra famosa puta paciencia. ¿Os la creéis realmente? ¿Por qué estáis aquí entonces?

-Os dije que tendríamos problemas si ella sufría. Ella sufre. 

-Estáis aquí porque ella ha dejado de compartir vuestra cama, ¿creéis que podéis guardar un secreto en esta cuna de entrometidos y alcahuetas? Sé que seguíais acostándoos mientras intentaba despertar mi memoria, sé que no dejó de hacerlo hasta escuchar las palabras de Bran. Es eso lo que os calentó la sangre, no me hagáis pasar por necio. 

-No nos hemos acostado Matarreyes, vuestra verga puede respirar tranquila. 

Lo miró como si quisiera volver a golpearlo, como si lo estuviera engañando como a un tonto. Pero era un auténtico tonto.

-La habitación del Lord Comandante fue vuestra durante años, ¿creéis que es capaz de descansar allí? Duerme en mi suelo porque le es más fácil que dormir en vuestra cama. Deberíais pensar sobre ello. 

La arrogante felicidad del hombre había brillado por un instante antes de pasar a un gesto contrariado y serio. Ese gesto cambió y por momentos parecía más y más dolido. Sin mediar palabra se levantó del suelo y se fue, dejándolo solo sobre las baldosas frías.

Pasó la tarde con Sam, intentando que su cara tuviera mejor aspecto. No sabía lo que iba a decirle a Brienne, pero cuando comparase sus heridas con las del Matarreyes no serían necesarias demasiadas explicaciones. Después habló con su hermana durante horas, buscando la voz de la razón. Le llamó estúpido tantas veces que asumió que debía serlo. Sólo cuando se sintió agotado regresó a su habitación, para ver a Brienne sentada en su cama con un frasco de cristal entre las manos. 

Debería sentirse mal, temer la reacción a su tonto enfrentamiento, pero sólo podía estar feliz de que ella finalmente regresase a él, aunque sólo fuera para amonestarle.

-Sentáos. 

Obedeció como un soldado. Ella abrió el bote desconocido y empezó a aplicarlo en los moratones aún calientes de su cara. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar cualquier gemido vergonzoso. No se atrevía a decir una palabra, pero se conocían lo suficiente para que ella leyera la pregunta en su rostro.

-Sam me lo contó. Sois un idiota. 

Asintió inocentemente. Sus dedos eran firmes pero amables y cuidadosos. Continuó con mucha suavidad, haciendo que su vientre se retorciera y sus labios se secaran. Cuando los alcanzó para cubrir un pequeño corte él sostuvo su mano, parándola antes de que la necesidad de besarla le llevase a hacer una locura. Ella retiró las manos, dejándolas caer a los lados de su cuerpo. Parecía muy cansada. 

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Morion tomó dos cojines de la cama y le entregó uno. Sin necesidad de decir ninguna otra palabra ambos empezaron a acomodarse en sus respectivas paredes enfrentadas. Esta vez no pudo evitar dormirse antes que ella, con la sensación de sus dedos aún presente en su piel.

Los días pasaban lentos, pero efectivos. El primer día apenas se sentía una persona, volvía a ser el espectro blanco y triste que vagabundeaba de una tarea en otra. Pero pasó una semana, y la siguiente. Al cabo de un mes la rutina le había ayudado tanto que incluso consiguió reírse de una broma de Pod. Cada día que dejaba atrás era un paso más hacia la vida sin Jaime. Y poco a poco esa vida se iba haciendo más real.

Recordó las palabras de Tyrion, y sabía que eran ciertas. Las semanas antes de que Jaime volviera a su vida ella había estado bien. No feliz, pero sí tranquila y en paz. Esa era su meta, no quería alcanzar la vida plena que las niñas sueñan cuando escuchan las canciones. Quería dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas. 

Se cruzaba con él habitualmente, no sólo en las reuniones del Consejo. Nunca había intentado pedir una explicación, Guardajuramentos había hablado por sí sola y ella agradecía que no hiciera todo aún más difícil. Eran capaces de mantener una conversación cuando el deber lo requería y saludarse por los pasillos como si fueran ese tipo de conocidos que apenas saben sus nombres. 

Muchas veces lo había visto con Tyrion y Bronn contemplando una pared, un mueble o un paisaje, como si lo estuvieran estudiando. Supo que él seguía intentando recordar, y que ellos le estaban ayudando. Se alegraba de que hubiera recuperado la relación con su hermano, y que continuara intentando mejorar.

Pero aunque aunque intentara mantenerse fría y distante, seguía inquieta de formas que aún no conseguía controlar. Los días que no se encontraba casualmente con él era incapaz de dormir, sin saber si realmente seguía en la ciudad o si finalmente su memoria lo había enviado a donde pertenecía. Hasta ahora, siempre volvía a encontrarlo, pero sabía que un día no sería así.

La nueva espada que colgaba de su cadera era más ligera que Guardajuramentos, manifestando siempre su ausencia. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado una parte de ella. Recordar el sufrimiento de Jaime cuando le cortaron la mano le hacía sonar estúpida ante el pensamiento, pero no podía evitar compararlo. Cada día que pasaba se sentía menos ella. Más calmada y tranquila, pero como si su esencia se fuera diluyendo en un lugar al que no sentía ningún apego. 

No se trataba solo de Jaime. Se sentía una mujer sin hogar, una expatriada perdida en ninguna parte. ¿Era Tarth el lugar a dónde pertenecía? ¿Unos niños que atender mientras un marido apropiado gobierna su isla y su vida? Esa no era ella, la vida para la que nació nunca sería la que elegiría. Mientras estuvo en Tarth sólo había soñado con huir, nadar más allá de las aguas donde se convertiría en un caballero y viviría las aventuras de las canciones. Ahora era un caballero, pero no se sentía como tal. Había luchado por sus juramentos, había batallado en la guerra más cruda y salvado a la dama que juró proteger. Durante ese tiempo había sido realmente ella misma, se había sentido fiel al camino que los Dioses habían iluminado para ella, a pesar de todos los impedimentos que los hombres habían puesto en él. Ahora debía haber llegado al final de ese camino, en el puesto que ella misma había soñado y conseguido mucho tiempo atrás. Junto a otro Rey. Sin embargo se sentía equivocado, encerrada e inservible en un lugar erróneo. Jaime le dijo una vez que un Guardia Real no era más que un guardaespaldas con pretensiones, y aunque sabía que no era así, se sentía como tal. Ella sólo pudo ayudar realmente a su Rey en una ocasión, y no lo había hecho. De no ser por Morion ambos habrían muerto. se preguntaba qué era lo que fallaba, por qué no conseguía ocupar su lugar en el mundo, pero no tenía respuestas. 

Los minutos, las horas, los días y meses siguieron avanzando con relativa normalidad. Siguió durmiendo cada noche en una habitación que no era la suya. Siguió llevando una espada que le había prestado Pod, incapaz de tomar una que pudiera considerar propia. Y siguió cuidando una ciudad de la que no se sentía parte. 

Un amanecer especialmente brillante penetraba por las ventanas del castillo con la furia del fuego valyrio. Ella había estado toda la noche de Guardia en la puerta de su Rey, y sus párpados empezaban a parecer cada vez más pesados. Cuando Elira tomó su relevo pasó rápidamente por las cocinas calmando su estómago con una prisa voraz para tomar la cama lo antes posible. 

La suavidad de las sábanas se hacía insoportable, las almohadas eran demasiado blandas. Llevaba tanto tiempo incapaz de alcanzar el sueño en aquella cama que le pareció de una ingenuidad intolerable haber incluso considerado que el cansancio podría derribarla. 

Tras cientos de vueltas caminó por los pasillos, con unas piernas que apenas la sostenían. Sabía que Morion tenía distintas tareas durante toda la mañana y que su habitación estaría vacía. Estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar ocupar su habitación sin su presencia ni permiso, pero la necesidad la llevó hasta aquella puerta de roble. 

La abrió sin pensarlo, accediendo al cuarto desordenado. A pesar de tener la ventana abierta un ligero rastro de su olor impregnaba la habitación. La cerró intentando conservar algo de él, esperando que fuera suficiente para calmar su soledad y permitirle dormir. Evaluó la cama por un segundo, realmente tentada, pero finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo. Esta vez no se sentó contra una pared, se tumbó totalmente sobre la amplia alfombra dorniense, casi alcanzando su máxima extensión. Acarició los finos hilos entrelazados que formaban hermosas figuras, imaginando el lugar de donde provenía. ¿Cuántos objetos en aquella habitación pertenecían realmente a Morion? Estudió el bonito candelabro de bronce, decidiendo que era imposible que fuera forjado en Desembarco del Rey. Incluso las sábanas sobre la cama parecían más finas que las habituales. Incluso la habitación de Podrick tenía algunos elementos personales: un baúl que compró en el mercado, unas pieles que trajo desde Invernalia… Sin embargo su habitación no era realmente suya. El único elemento que le había pertenecido era Guardajuramentos, cuando había reposado tranquila en su pared. Desde que la había rechazado sólo quedaba una habitación de otros con una espada prestada y un montón de objetos que no tenían ningún sentido para ella. Ni siquiera la armadura se sentía suya, era como vestir un disfraz, casi ocupar el cuerpo de otra persona. Había sentido suya la armadura de la guardia Real de Renly, no entendía por qué ahora era diferente. Se había sentido más ella misma con aquel metal que totalmente desnuda, igual que con su impresionante armadura azul. Podrick la había hecho desaparecer poco después de llegar a la capital, con la excusa de los múltiples daños que tenía tras la larga noche. Recordaba haber llorado de nuevo, no por Jaime, no por sus recuerdos. Realmente lloró por su armadura.

Apenas pudo analizar estos pensamientos cuando sus ojos finalmente se rindieron al sueño. 

-Por todos los Dioses, ¿qué problema tenéis con las camas? Ni siquiera estaba en la habitación, ¿era realmente necesario que durmierais sobre el suelo con la cama vacía a los pies?

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada e intentó incorporarse, pero aún estaba aletargada. Siguió tumbada incorporándose ligeramente sobre sus codos, totalmente colorada, hasta que se dejó caer de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro avergonzado con las manos. 

Morion se sentó a su lado, con el cuerpo mirando en dirección opuesta. Con la cara a su altura dejó caer el resto de su cuerpo hacia la otra punta de la habitación, de forma que entre los dos cubrían casi por completo la anchura del suelo. 

Era raro mirarlo desde esta perspectiva, su rostro al revés era tan hermoso como siempre, pero se sentía lo suficientemente extraño como para estar cómoda con una proximidad tan cercana. 

-¿Habéis almorzado?

Brienne parpadeó con rapidez – Dioses, ¿qué hora es?

-Mediodía.

Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. –Llevo durmiendo toda la mañana, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Si no recuerdo mal, habéis tenido guardia esta noche, y no tenéis la siguiente hasta mañana por la tarde. Las personas necesitan dormir, Ser, y por muchas canciones que inspiréis, seguís siendo de carne y hueso. Seguís necesitando dormir. 

Gruñó en respuesta. Él la miraba con tristeza, llevaba tiempo inspirando esa compasiva complicidad. Quizá era simplemente el reflejo de su propia melancolía. Pero había más tras esos ojos. Aunque una ligera incomodidad le impulsaba a apartar la mirada no lo hizo. Él tampoco.

-Haría cualquier cosa por haceros feliz, lo sabéis. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. 

Ella cerró los ojos. –Yo tampoco lo sé. No creo que sea capaz de serlo. 

-Quizá os esforzáis demasiado. Pensáis siempre a lo grande, no penséis en algo que os haga feliz para siempre, como narran las canciones. ¿Qué queréis? ¿Qué os haría feliz, o al menos os sacaría una sonrisa aquí, hoy? ¿Unas fresas de Dorne? ¿Una daga afilada? ¿Un dulce pastel de limón?

-Un baño en el mar. – No lo pensó, simplemente las palabras salieron como una respuesta lógica. La respuesta más fácil que había dado nunca.

-Vamos. 

Morion se incorporó tendiéndole la mano. 

-¿Qué?

-Vamos. La Fortaleza choca literalmente con el agua. Vamos. 

-No puedo. Yo…- Su mente intentó buscar cientos de excusas que no encontraba. Llevaba más de un año en esa ciudad, ¿Cómo no había encontrado el momento de hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevaba añorando? ¿Nunca lo haría? Morion mantenía su brazo extendido y su sonrisa amplia. Con una negativa enterrada en su garganta, extendió su brazo y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. 

No soltó su mano mientras la dirigía corriendo por unos discretos pasillos. Los corredores estrechos llevaron hasta una terraza exterior, por la que descendían unas empinadas escaleras de piedra. Desde esa terraza se veía una hermosa cala de arena, pequeña y escondida, que reposaba a la espalda del castillo, oculta al resto de la ciudad. Bajaron cada escalón hasta que llegaron a la arena, y sólo entonces la soltó. 

Morion se quitó las botas sin usar sus manos, y en unos instantes se había despojado también de los pantalones. Cuando lanzó su camisa a la arena y sólo lo cubría su ropa interior, Bienne sintió algo en su garganta que le impedía tragar. 

Intentó sacar a Jaime de su mente pero no podía evitar compararlo con él. Le sorprendió mucho que sus cuerpos se parecieran, sus rostros eran tan diferentes como ningún otro podía ser. Había visto muchos hombres desnudos en el campamento de Renly, en el de Robb,… Hombres altos, bajos, gordos, flacos,… Jaime y Morion tenían una complexión similar, musculados pero delgados, sin llegar a ser voluminosos. Ella tenía más espalda que cualquiera de ellos. Aunque Morion era mucho más moreno de pelo y piel, apenas tenía pelo sobre su pecho, al igual que Jaime. Había visto a Tormund una vez en Invernalia, intentando impresionarla dejando su pecho al aire en mitad del patio helado y el espeso bello rojo cubría prácticamente su cuerpo entero: espalda, pecho y brazos. Los norteños en el campamento de Robb también eran especialmente peludos. “El oso, el oso…” Canturrearon sus recuerdos sin ningún sentido.

Su mente vagó mucho más tiempo atrás. Había pensado que, por edad, el cuerpo de Morion debería parecerse más al de Renly, pero no era así. Analizó entonces cada semejanza y diferencia, deteniéndose en cada detalle. La nuez de Jaime era más prominente, su voz más profunda. Morion tenía heridas y cicatrices, pero no había estado en una guerra y su cuerpo estaba mucho menos dañado. Su piel parecía más suave, y la cubrían muchos lunares. No tantos como sus propias pecas, pero suficientes como para no saber el número a simple vista. La piel de Jaime era impecable. Cada impureza manifestaba el ataque de un hombre, los Dioses no habían puesto ninguna marca en su dorada perfección. La nariz de Jaime era más grande, majestuosa, con una personalidad inconfundible. La de Morion era bonita, más pequeña, pero podría pertenecer a mil rostros. Sus ojos eran más grandes, rodeados de unas pestañas tupidas y frondosas que hacían que su mirada castaña se oscureciera. Ojos profundos y sinceros, que nada tenían que ver con las oscuras esmeraldas en las que tanto se había reflejado. Amaba los ojos de Jaime, sus irónicos, crueles y maravillosos ojos verdes. Sus labios...

-¡Vamos!

Con el agua hasta la cintura, movía sus brazos invitándola a entrar. Se deshizo de sus botas y calcetines junto con sus tontas conjeturas. Sostuvo los cordones de sus pantalones por un momento, con la duda atravesando su mente. Midió mentalmente la distancia de su camisa viendo que colgaba hasta casi sus rodillas, se armó de valor y dejó caer sus pantalones. 

Su pelo estaba mucho más largo de lo que solía acostumbrar y pensó que sería molesto para bañarse. Alzo sus manos intentando anudarlo sin ningún éxito y desistió cuando los mechones se rebelaron contra ella. 

Sin más excusas se dirigió hasta el agua, donde Morion le tendía la mano caballerosamente, sólo para hundirla en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. El agua estaba muy fría y turbia, nada parecido a las aguas de su isla, pero seguía siendo el mar. El mar infinito que la cubría y se llevaba todo lo que ya no quería con ella. Cuando tuvo la cabeza bajo el agua la importancia de todo empezó a desdibujarse, como lo hacía cuando era niña y se refugiaba en el agua. Todo era diferente con la caricia de las olas sobre ella y la absoluta paz que susurraba el océano. ¿Este era su lugar? Nadó, y nadó, huyendo de la tierra, hasta que sus brazos dolían y la costa a su espalda se veía pequeña e insignificante. 

Morion era muy competitivo y nadó tras ella hasta quedar sin aliento. Aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía seguir avanzando, huir hasta dejar la sombra de Desembarco del Rey atrás, empezó a nadar de vuelta, arrastrada por la obligación y el deber. 

Salió del agua agotada, con la camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo. Se desplomó sobre la arena, dejando que el agua del mar rozara sus pies y la abandonase con el vaivén de la marea. Él salió tras ella, cayendo a su lado. El azul sobre ellos era sereno y el olor fuerte del mar transmitía calma a unos cuerpos agotados que respiraban jadeantes. A pesar de la velocidad de sus respiraciones, parecían tener un mismo ritmo. Brienne miraba el cielo despejado, con un bienestar que no había sentido en años. El aire aún era fresco, pero cuando el viento paraba el sol llegaba a calentar las gotas de agua que aún resbalaban por su piel. Era una sensación absolutamente maravillosa. 

Notó una caricia en una de las gotas que resbalaban sobre su brazo, arrastrada por unos dedos largos y elegantes. Apenas tuvo que girar la cabeza para ver su reflejo en sus pupilas oscuras, sin entender cómo él podía mirarla como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. 

Como si una fuerza imparable lo guiase, Morion se incorporó, puso las manos sobre la arena a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza. Levantó una de sus manos llenas de arena mojada para acariciar su mejilla, manchándola y raspándola. A ella le gustó el tacto de la arena, la suavidad de sus labios y el calor de su aliento sobre su piel mojada. Sabía a sal, a mar. Le frenó con su mano en el pecho, incorporándose mientras le empujaba suavemente. Una vez que estuvo sentada con sus ojos alineados, acarició tentativamente su barba recortada y, esta vez, ella lo besó. 

Jaime sintió que el mundo se le venía encima de nuevo. Las piedras volvían a caer sobre él ocultando la luz para siempre. No recordaba la primera vez que ocurrió, pero nunca olvidaría esta. Apenas conocía la tristeza, cuando algo le dolía solía recurrir a la rabia, al odio. Ahora no había enfado ni furia, ni nadie a quien culpar. Sólo el dolor más sencillo y puro. 

No era un maldito espía, casualmente había estado explorando los estrechos pasillos por donde tantas veces se había escondido con Cersei, intentando recordar. No había esperado encontrar a Brienne corriendo por ellos de la mano de aquel hombre. No sabía que esperaba cuando empezó a seguirlos, pero sus pies no le pidieron ningún permiso. Desde la pequeña terraza había visto como habían nadado, casi había saltado desde allí al mar cuando ella se había alejado de la orilla peligrosamente. Pero, como siempre, ella no necesitaba ayuda alguna, regresaron a la playa y en unos minutos había deseado volver a saltar. Ella lo había besado. El dorniense había respondido aferrándose a su cuello con sus dos manos, acariciando el suave recorrido que la apertura de su camisa permitía. Él no podría hacer eso, ni nadar a esa velocidad, ni sostenerse sobre ella mientras la acaricia sin que su muñón resbalase y se golpeasen como idiotas. Él era más joven, tan guapo como él fue y con el doble de manos. No era el caballero que quería ser, esa siempre fue Brienne, pero sí era el hombre que él pudo ser. Quizá, en otra vida. Despreocupado, sonriente, feliz. Mejor. 

Ni siquiera era lo suficientemente bueno como para irse y dejarles tener ese momento que claramente no era suyo. Quieto como una estatua permaneció entre las sombras, mientras ellos disfrutaban en la luz de un día que anunciaba un verano cercano. Cuando perdieron el aliento ambos se levantaron y se sacudieron la arena. Él bromeó con ella, sonrieron y le tomó la mano. Ella la sostuvo unos segundos antes de soltarla y terminar de remover la tierra de su pelo mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras. Solo entonces corrió a esconderse como un infeliz ladrón. 

Cuando Morion le dijo que no se habían acostado tuvo un momento de tonta ingenuidad en el que simplemente se alegró de que esas manos que acababan de golpearle con tal dureza nunca la hubieran tocado. Pero el momento pasó y tuvo que aceptar lo que realmente le estaba diciendo. Desde que los vio juntos por primera vez supo que había una energía entre ellos, no sólo por parte del dorniense. Era obvio que Brienne mostraba interés, y no cejó en empeños para desentramar lo que ese interés podía significar. Recordaba haber compartido conversaciones con muchos soldados antes de una batalla, haber oído historias de amor verdadero con mujeres que estaban lejos, inalcanzables o muertas. Esos mismos hombres habían yacido con seguidoras del campamento minutos después de su conversación. Siempre había querido ver a Brienne como uno de esos hombres, enamorada de un caballero que no tendría, calmando sus anhelos con un hombre cualquiera. Pero nunca se había tratado de eso. Durante el tiempo que su hermano lo había escondido en aquella torre, Morion había crecido en ella, poco a poco. Conocía a Brienne, no lo miraba como lo miraba a él, no se trataba de los mismos sentimientos. Pero había sentimientos. Había una historia de la que él no formaba parte. Una historia que quizá no fuera tan épica como la del Matarreyes y la Doncella de Tarth, un cuento del que quizá no hablarían las canciones ni haría estremecer a los jóvenes enamorados. Pero parecía una historia lo suficientemente buena como para hacerla feliz. Eso era todo lo que importaba.


	10. EL SALÓN DEL TRONO

Hacía una semana desde que su hermano se marchó. Era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para yacer tirado en el suelo de su habitación con la mirada fija en las imperfecciones del techo. No recordaba cómo se había caído, el tiempo llevaba en posición horizontal, o si el dolor de cabeza era de un golpe o efecto del alcohol. Un líquido rojizo se extendía por el suelo a su alrededor. No tenía el espesor de la sangre, sino la fina textura del vino que se desparramaba de la tercera jarra que había pedido. ¿O era la cuarta? Definitivamente deberían traerle barriles y dejar de hacerle perder el tiempo. 

Recordó las palabras de su hermano sin levantarse, como si repitiendo la escena pudiera volver a ella y decir algo, cualquier cosa que lo hubiera retenido en la ciudad. 

-Me marcho.

Recordaba haberse reírse nervioso ante tal afirmación. Su hermano parecía serio y decidido pero aquellas palabras no podían ser ciertas. La risa avanzó rápidamente al enfado.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Estás bromeando. Después de todo esto, después de acusarme una y otra vez de no confiar en ti…

-No me marcho por Cersei. Simplemente me marcho. 

Había conseguido mantenerse sobrio durante semanas mientras ayudaba a su hermano a recordar, pero no pudo evitar entonces llenarse la copa hasta el borde. ¿Recordaba ahora el momento en el que había dejado de beber desde ese maldito vaso? Intentó razonar, intuía de dónde provenía el conflicto pero no imaginaba la magnitud del daño. 

-¿Es por el chico dorniense? Jaime…

-Es por ella. Ella me salvó, de todas las formas en las que se puede salvar a una persona. Me salvó de la muerte cuando otros hombres intentaron llevarme, cuando yo mismo intenté acabar conmigo, incluso cuando la muerte se levantó de la tumba. Me liberó de Robb, de Daenerys, de Cersei, de mí mismo. Me ha hecho libre, me ha hecho mejor, me ha dado todo. Y ella no puede, no podrá ser totalmente libre hasta que yo no esté. Esto es lo único que le puedo dar. El chico no la merece, pero tiene su edad, un cuerpo completo y parece… un buen hombre. Es todo lo que no soy, y realmente parece gustarle. Podría hacerla feliz. Tyrion, tengo que irme por ella. 

Era su hermano, y había sido incapaz de detenerlo. Más aún, era su hermano y había sido incapaz de contradecirlo. Morion era objetivamente mejor para Brienne, en todos los aspectos que podía imaginar. Él los había visto juntos y sabía que nunca le haría daño. Jaime sin embargo lo había hecho, quisiera o no, y parecía que el destino le obligaría a hacerlo de nuevo. Era su hermano y no había conseguido decir una sola palabra a su favor, sólo farfullar excusas vacías que obviamente no lo frenaron. 

Esa mañana finalmente había encontrado las fuerzas para decírselo a ella, una semana tarde. Brienne se mantuvo recta, como siempre, pero sus ojos mostraban de nuevo el golpe recibido. Al menos, era el último que debía encajar. Cuidó sus palabras milimétricamente. Ella no necesitaba saber la razón por la que se había ido, ni las preocupaciones que sólo compartió con Bronn. Dos días después de su marcha encontró su armadura abandonada. Se había marchado sólo, sin destino y sin protección. Sólo se había llevado la espada que insistía en que no le pertenecía. Sólo se había encargado de alejar de ella todo lo que pudiera lastrarla. Todo lo que pudiera unirle a él. 

Bran casi nunca salía del castillo. Aquel día al menos le había permitido llevarle por los jardines antes de volver a encerrarse en la antigua sala del trono. No había aceptado ninguna audiencia, ni siquiera tomaba el lugar que durante siglos habían ocupado los reyes, se mantenía en el centro de la estancia donde los nobles solían exponer sus peticiones. Brienne había pensado muchas veces que simplemente evitaba el lugar donde una vez miles de espadas constituyeron un trono maldito. Más adelante creyó que se debía a una cuestión más práctica, evitando las escaleras que alguien debía ayudarle a subir. Ahora podía ver que siempre elegía el mismo punto de la sala por una razón, como si una energía en el centro del lugar lo ayudase en sus viajes cada vez más frecuentes. 

Ella agradecía que aquella tarde sus ojos permanecieran blancos y no compartieran conversación alguna. Las palabras de Tyrion aún resonaban en su cabeza, e iba a necesitar tiempo para dar sentido a cualquier otra. 

Después de haber esperado durante meses la marcha de Jaime ahora se le hacía imposible aceptarla. Una parte de ella siempre lo creyó, por encima de la lógica, por encima de todo, y por mucho que se hubiera obligado a seguir adelante no podía asumir que todo hubiera terminado. 

Su hermano no le dijo por qué se había marchado, sólo que no era por Cersei. Ella no necesitaba que nadie le dijera la causa. Estaba tumbada en la arena besando a otra persona cuando un destello dorado brilló con fuerza en la lejanía. Podría ser un reflejo de cualquier decoración del castillo, con el sol en sus ojos apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos, pero supo instantáneamente que era él. Se levantó sacudiéndose la arena y cuando Morion le tomó la mano una especie de electricidad le hizo soltarla casi al instante. 

Se había sentido bien, realmente bien, dominando su vida por una vez y dejándose llevar por algo que simplemente le apetecía hacer. Algo que parecía inofensivo, placentero y que no parecía traer implicaciones terribles tras un dulce descanso. Sin embargo en el momento que aquel brillo llegó a sus ojos la culpa derribó cualquier paz. ¿Por qué se sentía como una traición lo que obviamente no lo era? Supuso que se trataba de empatía, de malestar al haber hecho algo que sabía que iba a molestar a Jaime. No tenía derecho, pero tampoco lo tuvo en Invernalia cuando casi le había gruñido por los infructuosos intentos de Tormund. No tenía razones, pero sabía que iba a molestarle. También sabía que, aunque debía haberlo asumido y superado, si hubieran sido él y Cersei los de aquella playa, el dolor habría sido insoportable. 

Intentó evitarle durante días. Habrían peleado ante cualquier reproche, o se habría roto ante su mirada triste. No sabía cuál sería su reacción, sólo que no quería enfrentarla. Cuando alrededor de una semana después un Tyrion muy borracho le dijo cuál había sido, se sintió estúpida recordando días y días huyendo de la sombra de un hombre que ya no estaba. Esos sentimientos quedaron sepultados bajo muchos otros, que gritaban tan alto que apenas podía oír nada más. 

Jaime se había ido. No por su hermana, se fue por ella. Ella había hecho algo que lo había enviado lejos, que le había hecho insoportable quedarse allí. La tristeza pronto se convirtió en rabia, intentando encontrar culpables. Primero intentó culpar a Jaime. Había preferido no verla nunca más a verla con otro hombre. Eso era egoísmo, no amor. La primera vez que ella pisó Desembarco del Rey, ella habría querido verlo cada día de su vida, aunque fuera para pelear en el patio antes o después de follar con su hermana. Realmente nunca esperó que él pudiera sentir algo más, la noche que acudió a su habitación y empezó a desvestirse apenas podía creer que fuera real. Lo hubiera querido a su lado, de cualquier forma que él hubiera aceptado, pero una y otra vez la realidad de que antes o después se separarían se imponía como una maldición. 

La débil argumentación pronto se venía abajo, volviendo a buscar la culpa en ella. Ella, que no sólo había besado a Morion, sino que disfrutó aquella tarde eliminando de su mente cualquier otra cosa. La absoluta paz que había sentido contrastaba tanto con el dolor que habría generado que no podía dejar de atascarse en su garganta. 

Pero si era totalmente sincera con ella misma, realmente lo entendía. Entendía que Jaime se marchase de esa situación de locos. Entendía que ella misma hubiera necesitado escapar de otra manera. Entendía que nadie podría haber aguantado más. 

Sólo le tranquilizaba pensar que este era el peor momento en el que ambos se encontrarían. Que todo lo que trajese el mañana sería mejor. Jaime recordaría, era un hecho, y según las palabras de Bran ya había empezado a hacerlo. Esperaba que en poco tiempo su hermana volviera a su mente y regresase junto a ella a aquellos paisajes lejanos que ella nunca conocería. 

Essos. Sólo podía llegar hasta allí por las palabras de Morion. Le había hablado tantas veces de aquellos parajes que casi sentía haber estado allí. ¿Lo había hecho? Desde la última noche que durmió junto a Jaime sus sueños se volvieron más y más reales y en ellos siempre sobrevolaba tierras extrañas que no pertenecían a los Siete Reinos. Los escenarios eran tan diferentes a todo lo que conocía que se sorprendía de que su mente pudiera imaginarlos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo imagen y color a las palabras de Morion, a los lugares que había relatado tan cuidadosamente.

Esa misma noche había sobrevolado un mar oscuro y violento, para llegar a unas ruinas extrañas. La vegetación era salvaje y exótica y parecía haberse comido las piedras. Avanzó sobre las ruinas hasta que un punto negro llamó su atención. No había vegetación, no había nada. Un hueco en el suelo, un punto oscurecido y profundo en mitad de la nada. Sólo había una explicación posible a esa destrucción tan focalizada. Fuego. 

-¿Estáis ahí?

Bran la trajo de nuevo al presente. Con su mirada fija en la puerta de entrada ni siquiera había notado que el Rey había regresado de su extraño viaje. La consolaba ver sus profundos ojos marrones, cuando se tornaban en aquel blanco pálido siempre se sentía inquieta y preocupada. 

-Lo siento mi Rey, me temo que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Estáis preocupada por Ser Jaime. 

Habría negado aquella apreciación a cualquier otro pero ¿qué motivo tendría para hacerlo con quien literalmente podía ver sus pensamientos?

-Sé que no tiene sentido pero… Hay algo… tengo un mal presentimiento. 

-¿Y por qué no tendría sentido?

-Simplemente siento… peligro. Esa sensación que se tiene justo antes de que dé comienzo una batalla. Sé que no es real, que no puede pasarle nada. Que habéis visto un futuro para él, recordando, volviendo a su hermana. Sé que estará bien, que no debería estar preocupada. 

-Oh, no creo que lo haga. Podría, pero… No. 

Brienne lo miró extrañada. No se acostumbraba a su forma de hablar, sus formas enrevesadas de intentar transmitir ideas que quizá pertenezcan al mundo de la magia, no al que ambos compartían.

-¿Jaime podría…? ¿Qué…qué estáis diciendo?

-No lo habéis entendido. No, él no podría. Yo podría hacerlo. 

Miró a su alrededor, convencida de que las crípticas palabras no tenían significado, que no podría entenderlas. sin embargo, toda su piel se erizó, como si su cuerpo empezase a comprenderlo. Bran le hizo un gesto con la mano para que descendiera a su altura. Se arrodilló a su lado y escuchó sus palabras, ahora casi susurradas. 

-¿Sabéis lo que es un cambiapieles Brienne?

-He oído los cuentos, sí. 

-Bran era un cambiapieles. Podía tomar el cuerpo de su lobo, llegó a tomar el cuerpo de un hombre. Era más poderoso de lo que llegó a saber, no sólo podía viajar en el tiempo, verlo de una manera diferente, sino que podía influir en las personas de cualquier época. Ned Stark se giró en la Torre de la Alegría al oír su voz. Él nunca volvió a intentarlo, pero yo sí. Y tengo más poder. Mucho más poder. Puedo hablar con cualquiera, afectar a sus pensamientos más allá de un giro a mitad de unas escaleras. Podría, por ejemplo, intervenir en los pensamientos de un hombre para sembrar dudas y favorecer un criterio. Por ejemplo, la elección de un Rey. 

Su boca se abrió sin permiso, boba, atontada. Intentó evitar cualquier pensamiento a propósito, sabiendo que debía estar malinterpretando sus palabras. Cualquier respuesta sería una afrenta al Rey. Tenía que estar entendiéndolo mal. 

-No finjáis ingenuidad Lady Brienne, lo sabéis. Tyrion siempre hubiera elegido a Sansa. La conoce, sabe que era la única en aquella reunión que tenía los conocimientos y cualidades necesarias para tomar la Corona. Pero después de haber creído en Daenerys su autoconfianza estaba lo suficientemente quebrada como para sembrar la duda y favorecer otra postura. 

A pesar de sus intentos, las dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza, preguntas que Bran escuchaba tan claras como si las hubiera pronunciado. Por mucho que quisiera huir en su mente no había dónde esconderse, Bran la leía como un libro abierto.

-No, Lady Brienne, no lo obligué. Podría haberlo hecho, pero no fue necesario. Sólo la duda funcionó en su caso. También en el de su hermana. Realmente Tyrion afectó a su criterio a las puertas de la ciudad, realmente le hizo pensar en su hijo y realmente despertó sus instintos de supervivencia. No la obligué, sólo fue necesario sembrar la mínima desconfianza como para que ella tomara la decisión que tanto deseaba tomar, rebanando la cabeza de la joven Missandei. Tampoco obligué a Jon a clavar un cuchillo a la mujer que amaba. Sólo desordené ligeramente sus ideas. Él ya había traicionado a su primer amor, sólo empujé su decisión. 

Ya no tenía sentido el silencio, seguir manteniendo aquel monólogo de locos donde se daban respuestas imposibles a preguntas que nadie había pronunciado.

-Jon… Enviaron a Jon al muro por ello… Vuestro hermano…

-Jon hizo la vida de Catelyn Stark un auténtico infierno. Jon entregó el norte por amor. Es Aegon Targaryen. Es Jon Nieve. No es un Stark. 

-No puede ser cierto. Todo lo que ocurrió… todo llevó a la caída de la capital. No destruiríais una ciudad para ser Rey. Bran…

-Os lo he dicho. A todos, siempre. Yo no soy Bran. El chico intentó convertirse en el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, pero muchas cosas salieron mal. Viajó sin supervisión por los ecos del pasado Stark, se dejó tocar por el Rey de la Noche, alteró el pasado y presente, lo que pasó con Hodor… Todo lo que hizo me trajo aquí. Soy muchas cosas, pero no soy Bran. 

Su voz temblaba frágil y rota -Más de medio millón de personas… casi toda la población de Desembarco del Rey…

-Las mismas personas que pidieron la cabeza de Ned Stark. Que lo escupieron e insultaron mientras le tiraban piedras y desperdicios cuando caminaba hacia su muerte. Que jalearon a Joffrey cuando no tuvo clemencia. Que gritaron extasiados cuando Ilyn Paine bajó su espada. 

Todo su cuerpo estaba preparado para correr. ¿A dónde? Huir no era la solución, nada lo era. Su mente sólo era capaz de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. Por mucho que intentaba pronunciar lo que necesitaba saber tenía tanto miedo a la verdad que guardó silencio. Pero Bran no estaba dispuesto a concedérselo.

-Tenéis dos preguntas golpeando vuestra mente y tienen la misma respuesta. No, no empujé a Jaime hacia su hermana, ni a Daenerys a quemar la ciudad, no pude hacerlo. Lo intenté durante semanas, sembré la duda en vuestra cama, cada amanecer introducía la imagen de Cersei quemándose en el trono. También con Daenerys, creando sombras de miedo respecto a Jon, respecto a los norteños. Pude empujar a Sansa en su desconfianza, acrecentarla y amenazarla con ella. Pero no, Daenerys no habría quemado la ciudad y Jaime no habría regresado a la capital. 

-¿Qué estáis…? ¡Lo hicieron!

-No. Lo hice yo. 

Sintió como cada gota de sangre abandonaba su rostro. Su cuerpo se mantuvo estable a pesar de que ninguna orden lo seguía manteniendo. 

-Os dije que Bran era cambiapieles, tenía un poder limitado pero cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Verano podía oler, saborear, cazar… Yo puedo tomar el cuerpo de cualquiera, hablar por él, moverme por él, usar sus recuerdos, su voz… Las piedras cayeron sobre mí, aunque fuera el cuerpo de Jaime. Yo quemé Desembarco del Rey, aunque el cuerpo de Daenerys volaba sobre el dragón. Aunque el dragón fuera quien escupía el fuego. Fui yo. 

-¿Por qué?- Su voz sonó mucho más lamentable de lo que pretendía.

-Porque todo debía suceder así para que hoy yo esté aquí, y porque lo merecían. Porque Jaime tiró a Bran de una torre, porque atacó a Ned, porque humilló a Catelyn. Porque Daenerys es la hija del hombre que mató a Brandom y Rickard Stark.

-Era. Daenerys está muerta. 

Los ojos del Rey brillaron por un momento eterno.

-¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué me preocupa tanto el dragón al otro lado del mundo? No puedo ver a través de sus ojos, pero sí los de ella, ya que Daenerys nació en Rocadragón. Fue aquí donde se desangró, sobre este punto concreto del salón, pero sus ojos volvieron a abrirse tiempo después de la caída de la ciudad. Drogon la llevó a alguna parte y desató su fuego sobre ella. Renació de las llamas, como ya había hecho una vez. No recuerda nada de lo que su cuerpo hizo mientras yo estaba en ella, al igual que Jaime. No contemplé que Daenerys pudiera vivir, porque intervino una variable, un ser nacido lejos de Poniente. No puedo controlarlo, por eso hice venir a Kinvara, por los dones desconocidos de su magia extranjera. Pero eso significaba que tampoco la podía controlar, subestimé sus poderes y mientras buscamos al dragón... pasó algo. Pudo ver quién era yo, creo que también pudo ver lo que le había pasado a su Reina. Cuando salió por la puerta no sabía qué había visto concretamente, pero confié en vos para protegerme, cualquiera que fuera su represalia. 

-¿Confiasteis en mi?

-Sois una perfecta protectora, y siempre defenderéis al Rey. Por supuesto que confié en vos. 

-¡Me habéis engañado! ¡Todo este tiempo! Y ahora… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me lo contáis, por qué a mí?

-No podía decíroslo antes. No mientras Ser Jaime permanecía en la capital. No se lo habríais dicho, pero él lo hubiera sabido con sólo miraros. Y él me hubiera matado. Tuve que esperar para hacer justicia, y castigaros con vuestra penitencia. Jurasteis a Catelyn Stark, y yacisteis con su mayor enemigo. Con el hombre que tiró a su hijo por una ventana, cuya familia acabó con ella misma, su primogénito y su marido. Deshonrasteis su memoria cuando os deshonrasteis a vos misma. La doncella de Tarth, mancillada por el hombre que deberíais odiar. Tomasteis como escudero a un Paine, después lo nombrasteis caballero y aquí está como parte de la Guardia Real. ¿Recordáis lo que hizo su primo? Os castigo con la verdad. Porque sé que defenderéis a vuestro Rey, y lo protegeréis, a pesar de todo. Porque pasaréis el resto de vuestra vida vigilando mi espalda, sabiendo quien soy. Porque no sois una matarreyes. 

Jaime tenía razón. Nunca regresó a la capital, no fue él y nunca volvería con Cersei. En Invernalia la había elegido a ella. En Invernalia…

-Todo lo que dijo, todo lo que me dijisteis aquella noche en la nieve… usasteis sus miedos…

-No, Ser. Usé los vuestros. Os leí, y dije todo lo necesario para que no corrierais tras él. Os salvé la vida. 

El chico frente a ella que no era Bran, ni tampoco un chico, escuchó los lamentos en su cabeza con una mirada seria. 

-No, no tiene sentido. Jaime... recordó. Jaime me dijo las palabras con las que se despidió de su hermana...

-No recordará porque esos no son sus recuerdos, son los míos. Yo usé con Cersei las palabras que él os diría. Las vi en vuestro futuro, su importancia, y las tomé. Aún no lo entendéis, no comprendéis todo lo que puedo hacer. Podría hacer que regrese con su hermana. Podría hacer que regrese aquí. Podría hacer que caiga sobre vuestra espada. Pero también salvasteis a una Stark, y eso os concede un pequeño favor. Os permitiré elegir su destino. Puedo hacer que tome cualquier camino que consideréis. 

-Quiero que sea libre. 

-Os recuerdo que Ser Jaime es un hombre con cierta… fragilidad. No lo sabéis, pero cuando le devolvisteis la espada su primer pensamiento fui yo, después Tommen, después la ventana. No iba a hacerlo, nunca lo tomó como una opción real, pero es importante que fuera su primer pensamiento. No se dejó morir cuando cortaron su mano porque no lo permitisteis. Ahora está solo, creyendo que desaparecer es lo mejor que puede hacer pos vos. ¿Seguís queriendo que sea libre?

Durante toda la vida de Jaime, Cersei había elegido por él. Intentó manejarlo como un muñeco, manipulándolo en cada oportunidad. Él pudo salir de aquella jaula, y ella no retomaría su control. Jaime era libre, y confiaba en que tomase las decisiones adecuadas. Porque ya lo hizo. No la necesitaba a ella para corregir su camino. Jaime se fue de Harrenhall, pero volvió a ella para salvarla. Jaime permaneció al lado de Cersei en la guerra al trono, pero corrió al norte para luchar contra los muertos a su lado, y ahora sabía que si hubiera estado en su mano, nunca se habría marchado. Confiaba en que no saltaría de ninguna parte. Porque confiaba en él. 

-Sí, quiero que sea libre. 

-Así será. 

Brienne soltó todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Respirar era una actividad que nunca le había parecido tan complicada como entonces. Jadeando hizo la última pregunta que seguía en su cabeza, la pregunta que daría respuesta a todo.

-¿Por qué la Corona? ¿Por qué necesitabais ser Rey?

-Aún no he terminado. Quedan culpables, quedan enemigos de los Stark en todos los rincones de Poniente. Enemigos ancestrales, generaciones de hombres mujeres y niños que descienden de hostiles cuyas fechorías fueron mermando el linaje Stark. ¿Conocéis la antigüedad de la casa Stark? Descienden de los Primeros hombres. La sangre derramada durante siglos se pagará con la sangre de hoy. Se acercan nuevas guerras, Lady Brienne, y debéis estar preparada. 

El horror la tenía paralizada. Se veía a sí misma arrodillada frente al Rey, como si rogara clemencia. Lo haría, pero no tendría ningún efecto. No era un hombre, no tenía piedad, ni conciencia, ni sabía lo que era. Pero bajo todo esto, era El Rey. Su Rey. El que debía proteger por el resto de su vida. Y a los inocentes. ¿Cuántos inocentes morirían en los años venideros? ¿De qué horrores sería cómplice? Nombró a Podrick, Podrick Paine, ya lo había señalado como uno de sus enemigos. ¿Cómo podría salvar a Pod? Bajó su cabeza y lloró sobre las rodillas del cuerpo que perteneció a Bran. Él puso una mano sobre su cabeza, como si la quisiera consolar. Se preguntó de quién habría robado ese gesto, si buscó en su mente para saber cómo debía ser consolada o lo había visto en cualquier otro escenario. Lo único que sabía es que no podía provenir de él, que lo que sea que estuviera ante ella no tenía ninguna emoción. De pronto notó una tensión en la mano que la sostenía. 

La punta de una espada nació del pecho del Rey, escupiendo un chorro de sangre sobre la cabeza de Brienne. La punta metálica desapareció, retrocediendo con el mismo movimiento. El torso de Bran cayó hacia delante, igual que lo había hecho Renly. Brienne lo abrazó mientras intentaba volver a incorporarlo en su silla, viendo el agujero que había dejado la espada que la atravesó. Dejó a su Rey apoyado en el respaldo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras parecía esforzarse. ¿Quería decir algo? Brienne no tenía tiempo para prestarle caso, echó un paso atrás y desenvainó su espada. 

Morion era una auténtica sombra, nadie podía verlo si intentaba ocultarse, pero salió detrás de la silla de Bran, con la espada ensangrentada en su mano. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y repetía una y otra vez “Tenía que hacerlo”. Brienne levantó su espada contra él, con la mente en ebullición. Morion bajó la espada y se preparó para cualquier consecuencia. 

Un graznido en el aire les hizo desviar la atención. Un cuervo negro sobrevolaba la estancia sin que ninguno de ellos imaginase por dónde podría haber entrado. Brienne miró a Bran, y entendió el último esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Pensó en Daenerys. Pensó en Jaime. Volvió a mirar a Morion, giró su espada y deslizó su filo a lo largo de la garganta de su Rey. El dorniense rápidamente sacó su daga con la mano libre y la lanzó contra el pájaro, que se quedó clavado en la pared. 

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Los fantasmas parecían bailar sobre ellos en aquel salón frío.

Morion estaba pálido con la mirada perdida. Sus manos temblaban hasta que dejó caer la espada al suelo. Sus finos labios se movían, intentando pronunciar una frase imposible. Finalmente su voz sonó extraña, casi infantil, mientras levantaba la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos. 

-He matado al Rey. –


	11. JUNTO A TI

-He matado al Rey. – 

Su mirada de terror le helaba la sangre. Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno se pudiera mover de su posición, paralizados uno frente a otro. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa intentó analizar la situación de nuevo. Barrió la escena contemplando las puertas y ventanas, los techos, los suelos, los cuerpos. El cadáver de un Rey en una silla de ruedas y un hombre bueno y valiente frente a él, aterrorizado. Lo estudió cuidadosamente. Su cara en pánico, sus piernas tensas y temblorosas, sus manos limpias. 

Se examinó a sí misma. Sus manos empapadas de sangre, su armadura manchada, el sabor metálico en sus labios. Incluso su pelo se sentía mojado. 

Morion respiraba de manera acelerada, gimiendo en un lamento ahogado, mirándola con un pánico aterrador, ese tipo de miedo que impide reacción alguna. El cuerpo de Brienne estaba totalmente quieto, pero su mente volaba a una velocidad estrepitosa. 

-¡He matado al Rey!- Como si ella no estuviese entendiendo la situación, Morion lo gritó de nuevo. El chillido consiguió hacerla reaccionar, abalanzándose sobre él para tapar su boca. Se lamentó inmediatamente cuando vio que lo manchaba de sangre. No intentó zafarse, se mantuvo quieto en sus brazos mirándola como un niño desamparado. Lo limpió cuidadosamente con su capa, con la mayor suavidad que pudo, intentando transmitir una calma que no tenía. 

-No volváis a decir eso. Nunca. Escuchasteis todo a través de la puerta, entrasteis a tiempo para verme asesinarlo pero no lo suficiente como para frenarme. Eso es lo que pasó. ¿Lo habéis entendido? – Brienne se agachó a recoger la espada que había tirado, limpiándola con cuidado. 

-¡Eso no es lo que pasó! ¡Lo he matado, he matado al Rey! ¿Creéis que os voy a dejar cargar con la culpa?

-¡Escuchadme!- Gritó mucho más alto de lo que pretendía, mientras volvía a agarrar su rostro con las dos manos. –Lo matamos, lo hicimos, ninguno de nosotros quedará libre de culpa jamás. Cargaremos con esto el resto de nuestra vida, y no habrá nada que pueda absolvernos. Compartiremos la carga, pero no así. Tengo que irme, tengo que hacerlo. Y ellos tienen que saberlo, todo. Juramos guardar los secretos del Rey, pero tendréis que romper ese voto. La historia no se repetirá. Os quedaréis, diréis cada palabra de lo que aquí se ha dicho y diréis la verdad, que lo maté yo. Es una orden, y aún seguís bajo mi mando. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Morion balbuceaba mirándola con una expresión rota. –Sois mi Lord Comandante, cumpliré cualquier orden, pero no lo creerán. No pudisteis haberlo hecho. Él sabía que no lo haríais, por eso os lo dijo. A mí no podía leerme. Solo pude ser yo.

-Lo hice.- La imagen de su espada abriendo la garganta del Rey jamás se borraría de su mente.

-Lo hicisteis porque no os dejé otra opción, nunca lo hubierais hecho si no lo hubiera atravesado con mi espalda y estuviera a punto de volar en un maldito pájaro. Yo maté al Rey, vos… evitasteis que una maldición escapara en el aire. Eso no era el Rey. – Miró a su alrededor, retirando sus manos - La silla está atravesada por mi espada, cualquiera que vea esta escena lo sabrá. Tyrion sabrá que sólo pudo hacerlo un extranjero…

-Tyrion y la mayoría imaginarán lo que pasó, pero no importará. A nadie. Importará lo que aquí se ha dicho. Debéis recordar, cada palabra, cada nombre… -Pensó un momento en Sansa. Cuando sepa lo que pasó, cómo ocurrió todo... Cuando sepa que mató a su hermano. Tuvo que desviar su pensamiento. - Deben enviar cuervos, a todos. Enviar a alguien más allá del Muro, que Jon sepa que alguien lo influyó. Que Tyrion lo sepa. Todos deben saber que Daenerys no quemó la ciudad, que Jaime no cambió de bando. 

Los ojos de Morion se abrieron aún más. –Dioses. El Matarreyes… no mentía. – La información era tan amplia que no debía haber procesado todo hasta entonces. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza rastrillando su pelo oscuro. -¿Quién demonios era? ¿Qué era?

-El Rey. Fuera lo que fuese era El Rey. Tenéis que escucharme, nunca podréis decir otra cosa, escuchasteis todo y me visteis hacerlo. Intentasteis apresarme pero aproveché el caos para dejaros inconsciente. Nunca podréis decir otra cosa, a nadie.- Terminó de quitarse la capa, se limpió rápidamente todo lo que pudo y la dejó sobre el suelo. 

-Tengo que irme. 

Morion negó con la cabeza, aún fuera de sí. 

-Tengo que irme. Tengo que hacerlo. Sabéis que tengo que hacerlo. 

-¿Montar un caballo y huir? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontraros? No tiene sentido, no habéis sido vos. No tenéis por qué hacerlo. 

-No puedo quedarme, y nadie me buscará. Tyrion es la mano del Rey y entenderá todo lo que ha pasado en el momento en que os vea y escuche. Nadie me seguirá. Cuando esté lo suficientemente lejos escribiré si necesito ayuda. Tyrion podría enviarme cualquier cosa que necesite. – 

Su cara descompuesta mostraba una preocupación desbordante, pero parecía entender que no había nada que pudiera decir para cambiar su determinación. Tomó sus manos para intentar que dejase de temblar. Ella también lo hacía, pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta. 

–Estaré bien. Decidle a Podrick… -Su voz se quebró, y sin poder evitarlo, los sollozos escaparon de su garganta.- Decidle a Pod que estoy muy orgullosa del caballero en que se ha convertido, que lo quiero y que nos volveremos a ver.

Quiso darle un último abrazo pero no podía arriesgarse a mancharlo. Morion soltó una de sus manos y bajó su cabeza besando la que aún sostenía, con la elegancia de un auténtico caballero.

-Espero que lo encontréis. 

-Yo también. 

Besó su mejilla y susurró “lo siento” mientras lo noqueaba con el pomo de su espada. 

Cabalgó durante días con la única guía que le proporcionaba su intuición, rastros a medio borrar que no estaba segura de que pertenecieran a él, y el escaso conocimiento que tenía de los gustos y manías de Jaime en cuanto a caminos y senderos. Años atrás encontró a dos chicas que todos creían muertas, esta vez seguiría su instinto y volvería a tener éxito en su nueva búsqueda. Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando caminar en el sentido opuesto al que le indicaba su corazón, que esta vez lo seguiría aunque la guiase al fin del mundo. 

En el gran esquema de las cosas el hecho de que Jaime no se hubiera ido por su propia voluntad era tan nimio que se sentía realmente egoísta por sólo poder pensar en ello. “Nunca quiso irse,” se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras tomaron una musicalidad conocida y la voz de Podrick susurró una canción en su memoria. Jenny de Piedrasviejas resonaba en el gran salón de Invernalia y podía ver los rostros de todos los presentes que esperaban la muerte cercana. Ninguno de ellos murió en aquella guerra, aunque todos estaban seguros de ello esa noche. Recordaba la cara de Jaime, cómo había insistido en que se quedara, cómo ella había aceptado a pesar de estar agotada. Porque aquellas últimas horas a su lado merecerían cualquier muerte horrible a la que le condenase el destino. Porque bebieron, y rieron, y Jaime la nombró caballero. Y Podrick cantó. Y él nunca quiso irse. 

Lloró por primera vez encima de su caballo, rezando a los Dioses sin una petición en particular, simplemente por algo de clemencia.

Aunque llevaba días cabalgando sin descanso, aquella noche era lo suficientemente luminosa como para continuar y no iba a desaprovecharla. Cabeceando en su caballo continuó con la luna llena sobre su cabeza, guiando el camino. Siguió el cauce de un pequeño riachuelo, cuyo ruido constante la ayudó a mantenerse despierta. Cuando unas nubes espesas ocultaron la luna, la claridad descendió bruscamente, y tuvo que agudizar la mirada para vislumbrar la pequeña figura que se alzaba en la lejanía. 

Un jinete cabalgaba en su dirección, sólo y a gran velocidad. Instintivamente alcanzó la cruz de su espada y todos sus músculos se tensaron, preparándose para el combate. No parecía llevar armadura, pero era un jinete experto y alto, por lo que convenía ser precavida. Pudo verlo acercarse desde lo alto de la colina, descendiendo con gracia y presteza, sin ningún movimiento extraño ni amenazante. Cuando el cielo empezó a despejarse, el pelo del caballero brilló con la luz de la luna. También su mano derecha. Brienne descabalgó incrédula, incapaz de seguir avanzando. 

A pesar de la distancia pudo ver cómo los ojos de Jaime intentaban ajustarse, como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo. Bajó del caballo también, y se fue acercando desde lejos, despacio, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de enfrentarse. Como si ambos considerasen imposible la imagen del otro. 

Jaime era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. ¿Era esto real? ¿Había sido ella real alguna vez? La voz de Brienne rompió cualquier duda.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Tú… estabas volviendo?

-Lo siento. – Realmente estaba destrozado, intentando formar palabras de nuevo para explicarse. Otra vez. No sabía cuántas veces se equivocaría en esa maldita vida. – Pensé que estaba siendo generoso, pensaba que estaba dándote la oportunidad de ser feliz, alejando lo único que te arrastraba. Pero no tengo derecho a decidir por ti, no lo tengo. Deberías poder enviarme lejos o no. Juré que nunca me marché, juré que nunca lo haría. Y lo hice, lo viste, mi hermano lo vio. Y he sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para negar la evidencia. Me fui de Invernalia. Y me iré si quieres que lo haga. Me quedaré como el Maestro de la Guerra y te hablaré sólo cuando lo pidas, si es lo que quieres. Haré lo que sea, lo que quieras. Yo… quiero que seas feliz, y quiero que seas libre. Lo siento mucho. 

Mientras hablaba se había ido aproximando hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarla. Entonces se fijó en una pequeña mancha parduzca en su mejilla derecha. Torció el gesto y amplió su zona de visión. La armadura había sido limpiada, pero en los adornos y resaltes tenía marcas de sangre seca. Sus uñas recortadas también eran rojizas. 

La importancia de todo empezó a resquebrajarse y levantó su mano izquierda para repasar un bonito mechón de pelo rosa con sus dedos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He matado al Rey. 

Jaime ahogó un gemido mientras tragaba saliva. No tenía sentido, debía estar en shock. Algo horrible había tenido que pasar. Algo que no podía ser lo que había escuchado. 

-Lo maté. Maté a Bran. No era Bran… pero era el Rey. 

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué…?

-Nunca quisiste irte. Bran era un cambiapieles. No fuiste tú. 

Jaime palideció, negando con la cabeza como si eso pudiera ayudar. –Eso no funciona así. No funciona con personas…

-Bran pudo hacerlo. Y lo que había ahora en su cuerpo era… otra cosa. Podía hacer mucho más que un cambiapieles. Él influyó en tu hermana para que no rindiera la ciudad. Él influyó en Tyrion para que lo nombráramos Rey. No pudo influirte, así que tomó tu cuerpo, por eso no lo recordabas. No estabas realmente ahí. Tampoco la Reina. 

-¿La reina? ¿Qué…?

-Daenerys tampoco quemó la ciudad. Por eso no viste a su padre en ella, porque nunca lo fue. Fue Bran. 

Siguió negando con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar lo que oía. -¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste matar al Rey?

Reconoció la mirada en un instante. Como si hubiera recibido un golpe, como si le hubiera clavado una espada. Rápidamente tartamudeó intentando que entendiera la pregunta como lo que era, no como un reproche.

-Quiero decir… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste sin que él lo supiera antes? 

-El Rey no puede leer extranjeros, ya lo sabes. Morion no nació en Dorne, sino en Myr, sus padres fueron exiliados muy jóvenes. Él debía estar guardando la puerta, pero suele esconderse siempre cerca del Rey, mucho más desde el ataque de la bruja. Escuchó escondido todo lo que me dijo Bran. Cómo había torcido la voluntad de todos, empujando a cada uno como piezas de ajedrez. Tu hermana matando a Missandei, Jon matando a Daenerys, Tyrion… Tyrion nombrándolo Rey. Llevando a cabo actos terribles que puso en las manos de otros; tus manos, las de la Reina. Escuchó hasta que comprendió que no había terminado. Hasta que el Rey amenazó con nuevas Guerras, con nuevas muertes. Hasta que supo que todo inocente a lo largo de los Reinos peligraba en manos de su Rey. Entonces hundió su espada en su espalda. Me levanté para enfrentarlo, él bajó su arma y por un momento creí que lo mataría pero… Bran no esperaba morir, no lo hubiera hecho. Un cuervo graznó sobre nosotros y supe lo que estaba intentando hacer, que podría volar y tomar el cuerpo de cualquiera como hizo con la Reina, contigo. Le corté la garganta para evitarlo. 

Era como si estuviera viviendo un recuerdo, como si estuvieran en aquella bañera de nuevo y se estuviera viendo a sí mismo a punto de desmayarse. Sabía que ella necesitaba respirar, que estaba al borde del colapso pero temía cualquier contacto, como si al tocarla pudiera romperse en mil pedazos. 

-Tengo que quitarte la armadura. La limpiaremos en el río. Tenemos que limpiarla. 

Nadie iba a fijarse lo suficiente como para ver los detalles manchados, pero necesitaba retirar el metal sobre ella. Las placas fueron saliendo despacio, con la rapidez que una sola mano podía conseguir. Ella se dejaba mover sin gracia, como un triste muñeco olvidado. Recordaba la sensación. Cuando mató a Aerys y se sentó en el Trono de Hierro, la realidad era tan extraña que apenas podía sentir su propio cuerpo. Esperó durante horas, con la nada a su alrededor, sólo el cadáver de un Rey y un vacío dentro. Después vio la cara de Ned Stark. Brienne verá esa cara en cada rostro que la mire. Ninguna explicación evitará que todos la vean así. “Matarreyes”, susurraba el viento. 

Cuando la última pieza abandonó su cuerpo, Jaime la abrazó contra él. Sólo entonces empezó a llorar. 

-Lo siento. No te creí, no te marchaste y no te creí. Lo siento. 

-Lo intentaste. Cuando mi hermano no lo hizo, cuando nadie lo hubiera hecho. Bran sabía exactamente qué decir para que no pudieras creerme. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa, él me llevó a Desembarco del Rey. Aunque no fuera yo, mi cuerpo estuvo allí, por él. Pudo hacer cualquier cosa. No fuiste tú, no fui yo. Brienne, te quiero. 

Entonces ella alcanzó su boca con urgencia, en un beso húmedo lleno de lágrimas, mocos y saliva. El mejor beso del mundo. Se separaron unos segundos sólo para ver sus ojos azules desbordantes y el inicio de una sonrisa en su boca. Porque todo era demasiado, porque debajo de aquella locura y todo el desastre que significaba, estaban ellos. Ellos en un desierto seco de horror y tiranía, pero juntos en ese oasis del tiempo que los unía una vez más.

Puso su frente sobre la suya para moverse después, arrastrando besos por su nariz, párpados barbilla y el parche de piel en su cuello que mostraba su camisa. Brienne se la quitó con rapidez para después llevar las dos manos a su cuello y pelo, removiéndolo mientras Jaime continuaba su viaje arrastrando los labios por su pálida piel. Se deshicieron de la otra camisa, abrazándose tan juntos como el espacio permitía, dejando que el tacto del cuerpo del otro los calmase en el primer contacto. Se sentían volviendo al lugar donde pertenecían, finalmente. 

Se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, poniendo sus labios en su cuello y hombros, pasando la cara después para notar su suavidad de nuevo. Esperaba no dañarla con su barba descuidada, pero no podía evitar rozar su rostro por cada hueco de piel que tanto tiempo había añorado. Quería sentirla con cada parte de su ser. No supo exactamente cómo terminaron de desnudarse, pero en ningún momento se separaron. La ropa simplemente los abandonó y ambos permanecieron abrazados sobre las telas arrugadas. 

Su boca continuó el viaje, besando cada dedo, cada rodilla y tobillo, hasta llegar a la unión entre sus piernas. Los tonos rosados brillaban contrastando con el resto de su piel tan blanca, con una belleza que le conmovía. La besó hasta que ella le rogó que volviera a su lado, abrazándola mientras encajaban juntos completamente. Sentirse dentro de ella no era el alivio conocido que ya había experimentado. Esta vez estaba cargado de energía, de una certeza de entrega absoluta. Pensó entonces que no habría palabras ante un septón, ni tela que atara dos manos que pudiera compararse a la unión que estaban experimentando. Ella era suya, y él de ella, y ambos eran uno, y nada podría volver a hacer que eso cambiara. 

Se movieron juntos en un baile perfecto, mirándose en el reflejo de las pupilas negras, espejo de otro y de uno mismo a la vez. No duró tanto como otras veces, ni fue tan ruidoso o fiero, pero llegaron juntos deslizándose hasta un final que les haría caer agotados en un conjunto de extremidades enlazadas.

Miró sus cinco míseros dedos sobrevolar la pálida piel de Brienne, deslizándose ligeros, casi sin rozarla. Recordaba haber pensado que esa mano no valdría nada, que no merecía vivir sin la diestra, sin embargo su mano perdida nunca le había dado una experiencia semejante. Todos sus sentidos estaban explotando en una conexión casi mística entre ellos, con ella. Sus sensaciones parecían correr desde cada uno de sus dedos hasta su columna, llegando a cada extremo del cuerpo y llevando intensos impulsos que lo llevaban al borde de la locura. La vista y el tacto parecían un mismo sentido, enfocaba sus ojos en cada leve avance que la piel de Brienne mostraba bajo sus caricias. El pulso en su cuello y muñecas, su vientre subiendo y bajando, la piel erizada en sus largos brazos. 

La curva de su pecho era la parte más suave de su cuerpo. Siempre le gustaba rodearlo desde abajo, dejando que su dedo índice subiera por él hasta notar los cambios de la textura rosa que se arrugaba y endurecía. Posó su mano completamente sobre su seno izquierdo, sintiendo el golpeteo de un corazón imparable. Descendió su mejilla hasta allí, reposando tranquilamente sobre él para escucharlo latir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido, abrazando el cuerpo tranquilo que yacía debajo, que ahora también formaba parte de él. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en una maraña de extremidades eternas. 

Ella se había quedado quieta, tranquila, suspirando como única respuesta a sus caricias. Cuando él se acomodó en su pecho alzó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza para tocar su pelo, separando sus largos mechones enredados con los dedos. Repasó los bordes de su rostro, mientras su otra mano se dejaba arrastrar por su brazo derecho, arriba y abajo, con una delicadeza abrumadora. Su camino se ampliaba hasta que, cuando sus dedos subían rozaban su hombro castigado, y cuando bajaban rozaban las terribles cicatrices donde terminaba su extremidad. Intentó evitarlo, pero tembló al contacto. Pensó que se asustaría y retrocedería, pero tomó el muñón con la palma de su mano, tal como él había tomado su pecho, y llevó su otra mano al mismo punto. Levantó el brazo con ambas manos y lo llevó hasta sus labios, besando ligeramente la superficie arrugada y destruida, como si no viera el desastre abominable que él tanto odiaba, sino una parte más de su cuerpo que adorar. Mantuvo ambas manos sobre su horrible muñón, con sus labios rozándolo, casi como si rezara sobre él. Su aliento cálido se filtraba y humedecía su extremidad, irradiando calor hasta el extremo de sus pies. 

Él seguía en su pecho, ahora encerrado en la jaula de brazos que había elevado sobre su cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente protegido del resto del mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan querido. Nunca había amado tanto. 

El sueño empezó a hacer sus párpados pesados, pero intentó mantenerse despierto sólo para estar más tiempo con ella. Dejó de luchar cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie nunca podría volver a separarlos. Sabiendo que desde ese momento ella era suya, y él de ella, y nada más. 

Despertó con unas suaves caricias sobre su pelo, abriendo los ojos a un mundo nuevo y mejor. Su cuerpo le pedía cerrarlos de nuevo y dejarse llevar por la sensación, pero puso todo su empeño en incorporarse levemente para poder besarla. Sólo un roce, sólo una ligera caricia en sus labios antes de separarse para sonreír.

-Jaime… tengo que irme. 

Su gesto era serio pero él no pudo evitar reírse. Tenía que buscar su risa, ¿no? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, esa frase sólo podía ser una burla. 

-Daenerys no murió, por eso Bran estuvo tan obsesionado con encontrar al dragón. La llevó lejos, a algún lugar en Essos y la hizo arder de nuevo. Renació de las llamas, como ya hizo una vez, y ahora está sola, perdida, en un lugar que desconoce, sin ninguna idea sobre qué ha ocurrido ni por qué está allí. Le hizo lo mismo que a ti y yo… Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que hacerlo. 

Ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la mente intentar ayudar a la muchacha que hasta ayer consideró una asesina sanguinaria. No le importaba que hubiera sufrido su mismo destino, no le importaba su bienestar. Ni siquiera podían saber con seguridad que la joven no fuera peligrosa. Era la hija del Rey que mató, y no necesitaba barriles para achicharrar a sus enemigos. Aún tenía un dragón. 

Pero amaba a Brienne, y ese era el tipo de cosas que la definían. Porque era la única persona que querría correr hacia un dragón por una chica con la sangre manchada que apenas conocía. Quiso preguntarle qué en los siete infiernos podría estar pensando para querer embarcarse en una locura semejante, pero nada de eso salió de sus labios. 

-¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar?

-Jaime… no quiero que renuncies a todo por mí. Llevas toda la vida aceptando las decisiones de otros, adaptándote a ellas sin poder elegir. Puedes elegir, quiero que seas libre de hacer lo que quieras, que puedas decidir tu camino. No quiero ser otra persona más que te arrastra en la dirección equivocada. 

Él asintió con la cabeza, sopesando sus palabras. –Tienes razón. Llevo toda mi vida haciendo cosas que no quiero hacer. Recuerdo muchas de ellas. Cuando te vi sobre aquel caballo a punto de abandonar Desembarco del Rey, quería ir contigo. Te giraste un momento y todo mi cuerpo se preparó para correr junto a ti. Pero no lo hice, y desde ese momento cada paso que di parecía incorrecto. Cuando entraste en mi tienda años después no quise decir lo que dije, no quería dejarte marchar. Pero lo hice, y horas más tarde te vi marchar una vez más, descendiendo por un río que te llevaría muy lejos. Pensé en la balsa que una vez compartimos y quise estar ahí. Habría dado a Podrick mi apellido y títulos si con ello hubiera cambiado mi lugar con él. Quise seguirte, durante mucho tiempo, pero no tuve el valor suficiente. Cuando tomé la decisión y conseguí alcanzarte, otro hombre volvió a separar nuestros caminos. Ni siquiera un hombre… un... ser, un pájaro, un falso Rey. Moza, sé lo que quiero. Antes de ir juntos al peligroso infierno de dragones y reinas locas, nos casaremos en el primer pueblo que alcancemos. No me importa si no hay septo, septón, ni un maldito beato que sepa las estúpidas palabras. No importa si es un árbol, un seguidor del fuego o del extraño. No quiero pasar un solo día más sin que seas mi esposa y los malditos dioses castiguen al hombre, mujer o cuervo endemoniado que intente separarnos. Quiero que estemos juntos, no me importa el lugar ni los peligros que tengamos que enfrentar. Sólo quiero estar contigo.


	12. MÁS ALLÁ DEL MAR

La suerte quiso que no tuvieran que desviarse demasiado para encontrar un septo y, lo que es más raro, un septón dispuesto a casarlos sin capas ni un padre o familiar que entregara a la novia. Jaime podría haber dejado su armadura, pero nunca viajaría sin dinero, era un hábito demasiado arraigado a su apellido. Pagaron generosamente y la ceremonia no tardó en dar comienzo. 

Brienne tampoco se puso su armadura, era un caballero pero no quería recordar aquel día envuelta en un metal que aún tenía la sangre de su Rey. Ambos vestían camisa y pantalones modestos, como un par de simples campesinos. Había algo hermoso en ello, Jaime se sentía más él mismo que en sus caros ropajes dorados; casi como si estuviera desnudo, sin necesitar ningún disfraz que le convirtiera en un hombre que no era, pero que todos esperaban. Brienne nunca esperó nada, le había tomado con sus luces y sus sombras (sus alargadas sombras oscuras) y ahora lo miraba con total devoción, como si en este lugar perdido y despojados de todo, fueran fugazmente libres. 

El septón avanzó en su diatriba, haciendo un breve silencio cuando llegó el momento del intercambio de capas. Tenía las palabras tan aprendidas que balbuceó intentando improvisar o avanzar en el discurso sin ningún éxito. Brienne recordó por un momento cómo había terminado su capa, empapada en sangre y abandonada sobre el suelo de la sala del trono. Jaime reconocía hasta el más mínimo gesto en su rostro, y paró los parloteos del septón con un gesto de su brazo. No tenía capa que representase su protección, pero Brienne nunca la necesitaría. Ella se protegía sola, y juntos se cuidarían siempre el uno al otro. Y tenía algo para ayudar en esa labor. Desenvainó a Guardajuramentos, que pasó de nuevo de su mano a las de ella, donde parecía cobrar vida. Era mágico como aquella espada siempre había estado donde debía, si hubiera permanecido con su propietaria habría quedado manchada para siempre con la sangre de un Rey. Ahora regresaba limpia a su portadora, y esperaba que nunca más abandonase sus manos. Brienne no tenía nada que entregarle, pero le hizo la promesa de encontrar la que le pertenecía. Lamento de viuda fue tomada por las fuerzas de Daenerys cuando lo atraparon entrando en la capital, si conseguían localizar a la Reina ella podría conocer su paradero. Las espadas volverían a encontrarse, igual que ellos. 

-Aquí, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, proclamo solemnemente a Jaime de la Casa Lannister y a Brienne de la Casa Tarth, marido y mujer, una sola carne, un solo corazón, una sola alma, ahora y por siempre, y maldito sea quien se interponga entre ellos.

“Maldecid fuerte” Pensó Jaime, pero por una vez guardó silencio. 

No iban a quedarse a pasar la noche, lo único que hicieron antes de retomar el camino fue enviar un cuervo a Desembarco del Rey. Brienne escribió las palabras que Jaime quiso transmitir a su hermano, solicitando los recursos que necesitaban y relatando el viaje que iban a emprender. Le rogaron que enviara todo a Puerto Gaviota a través del mar; regresar a la capital no era una opción, de manera que se dirigían a la siguiente ciudad más cercana con un puerto lo suficientemente importante como para llegar a Braavos directamente. 

Sabían que Tyrion facilitaría una búsqueda para la que el tiempo era un asunto clave. Deconocían las condiciones en las que se encontraría Daenerys, solo que llevaba mucho tiempo sola, abandonada en un lugar desconocido con la única compañía de su dragón. Debían llegar a ella lo más rápido posible y aceptarían cualquier tipo de ayuda. 

Tras cabalgar varios días sin descanso llegaron a Puerto Gaviota y esperaron cautelosos en una pensión discreta. A ninguno de los dos les resultó demasiada molestia, la demora en la respuesta de Tyrion les permitió permanecer en una habitación durante días y fue el mejor regalo de bodas que les podría haber hecho. 

En el momento que cruzaron la puerta de aquella habitación, la ropa desapareció por completo, sin regresar a sus cuerpos hasta que se veían obligados a salir de ella. Las horas se deslizaban del tiempo como pétalos de una flor, suaves y hermosas, haciendo que la vida que una vez les pareció complicada y angustiosa ahora fuera tan sencilla como respirar. Todo se reducía a eso, seguir respirando, seguir tocando, seguir contemplando. Aquella dulce calma sólo era interrumpida a veces en mitad de la noche, cuando Brienne se removía en sus brazos, perdida en unos sueños lejanos. Le llevó unos días confiar aquellas imágenes recurrentes a Jaime, cuando entendió que de alguna manera podrían ser de ayuda. En ellos siempre sobrevolaba tierras lejanas, desconocidas y extrañas, y esos caminos le llevaban a un lugar de ruinas y vegetación, con un gran socavón ennegrecido por el fuego. Tenía que ser el lugar donde Daenerys renació. Sus sueños le estaban mostrando el camino. 

Una noche Jaime la despertó mientras se removía empapada de sudor y farfullando algo extraño. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que no era uno de sus sueños exploradores. Reconocía la culpa, reconocía el dolor. Había soñado con Bran. 

-No creo que pueda volver. Una vez que estemos lejos… no creo que quiera regresar a Poniente. 

Jaime sentía tan poco cariño por aquella tierra ingrata como ella, pero no pudo evitar pensar que quizá se estaba precipitando. 

-Brienne… tu padre… ¿Qué pasará con Tarth?

-Mi padre se casó poco después de recibir la petición de rescate de Harrenhall. Le bastó para comprender que nunca sería lo que él necesitaba, que no podría dárselo. Tengo un hermano que no conozco y que ahora debe cumplir tres o cuatro años. No lo supe hasta que no llegué a la capital, pero dicen que es hermoso y tranquilo; dará un buen futuro a Tarth. Sé que tú aún tienes un deber con tu familia…

Jaime la besó suavemente y negó con la cabeza. 

-Tyrion siempre quiso Roca Casterly, será un bonito regalo, algo por lo que recordar con cariño a su desastroso hermano. Estoy contigo, allá donde encuentres tu hogar, yo lo encontraré. 

Las pequeñas dudas y preocupaciones sobre el futuro o el pasado no impidieron que disfrutasen aquellos días como unos simples recién casados, enamorados y escondidos del mundo y cualquier obligación. Las conversaciones eran cálidas y felices, y siempre solían terminar con unas manos inquietas que avanzaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, primando el sentido del tacto sobre cualquier otro. El gigante de ojos azules nunca fue perfecto con sus reyes muertos y sus intrigas y amenazas, pero ahora no necesitaban esconderse en noches oscuras, no querrían vivir en ningún otro. 

Cada amanecer caminaban por el puerto revisando los barcos llegados desde Desembarco del Rey. Siempre aprovechaban esas primeras horas del día, donde los marineros estaban demasiado entretenidos con sus quehaceres y la luz era lo suficientemente tenue como para no llamar la atención. 

Esperaban la visión de un barco poco llamativo, con marineros bien pagados que cumplieran órdenes sin preguntar. Buscaban algún detalle, algún marcador reconocible que Tyrion hubiera utilizado para que reconocieran su embarcación. Nunca imaginaron lo que aquella mañana les deparaba, descendiendo desde uno de los barcos más extravagantes.

-¡Ser!

Antes de que alguno de ellos reaccionara, Podrick terminó de recorrer la pasarela y se lanzó sobre Brienne como un niño. Provenía de un barco grande y más ostentoso de lo que cualquiera de ellos habría esperado, pero Tyrion no era un hombre que escatimara en gastos. Jaime apenas reconocía al chico. Había conocido al muchacho tímido y callado que apenas se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a nadie y, más tarde, a aquel hombre oscuro y furioso que lo había enfrentado. Esta faceta tan cálida y cercana era nueva para él. 

Su estoica mujer parecía abrumada por la situación. Cerró los ojos en su abrazo y carraspeó antes de formar cualquier palabra.

-Agradezco a Tyrion que te permitiese venir, hubiera odiado marcharme sin despedirme. 

El chico se separó y volvió a mirar al suelo con esa timidez que Jaime sí podía reconocer.

-Sé que ya no soy vuestro escudero, que no estáis obligada a tenerme. Pero me honraríais si me permitieseis permanecer a vuestro lado.

-Pod, me marcho, ni siquiera tengo un destino claro ni sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera o si volveré. Esta no es tu lucha. 

-Somos los Guardias Reales. La Reina está en peligro, claro que es nuestra lucha. 

Inclinaron la cabeza en dirección a la voz conocida. Morion estaba descendiendo casi al final de la pasarela y Elira, Rosmen y Loy saludaban desde la cubierta. 

Brienne se acercó y le dio el abrazo con el que habría querido consolarle la última vez que lo vio. Sus ojos aún eran tristes pero una sonrisa sincera se formó en las comisuras de sus labios. Llevaría la culpa siempre en su corazón, al igual que ella, pero también compartirían la certeza de que, sin ese acto horrible, el mundo se habría llenado de terror. 

Jaime palmeó su espalda y le tendió la mano, informando rápida y casualmente de su matrimonio. Su tono era ligero y anodino, pero Morion pudo captar en sus punzantes ojos verdes la amenaza subyacente. Sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta y felicitarlo sinceramente. 

Una vez en el barco, se encontraron con el resto de la Guardia Real, exceptuando a Ser Gammon, que había decidido permanecer en la capital con su esposa. Nadie podría culparlo. Elira insinuó que necesitarían un nuevo miembro en la Guardia, mientras miraba a Jaime con descaro. Brienne parpadeó hacia él, que sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

-Como te dije una vez, estaría honrado de servirte. 

Ella no parecía convencida. Negó con la cabeza y se rascó la frente mientras intentaba darle sentido a todo.

-El Rey ya no está. Esto no es…

Podrick paró su discurso por primera vez. -Necesitaremos una Comandante para esta misión, Ser. No importa lo que ocurra cuando encontremos a Daenerys, hasta entonces, sólo pedimos que nos honres con vuestro liderazgo, Lord Comandante. 

Cerró la boca y los ojos con un suspiro de aceptación. Podrían dividirse y cubrir más territorio, explorar más rápido o cubrirse las espaldas con mayor seguridad dependiendo de lo que encontrasen. Apenas tenían pistas sobre el paradero de Daenerys, y hasta que no empezasen a explorar no podría desarrollar un plan de acción. Sin más tardar hablaron con los marineros, que pronto tomaron rumbo a su nuevo destino.

Nada más zarpar, Jaime insistió en que le mostrasen su camarote, dando por sentado que tendría uno privado para compartir con su mujer. No se equivocaba, al fin y al cabo fue su hermano quien se había encargado de todo, y los Lannister no viajaban como el resto de los mortales. Brienne lo dejó allí discutiendo con Podrick y regresó a la cubierta, con la necesidad imperiosa de ver el mar. 

Apoyada en la madera, su pelo se removía con la brisa y notó como el fuerte olor del puerto se perdía en la distancia, imbuyendo energías para comenzar su viaje y dejar todo aquello atrás. Morion se paró a su lado, alargando su brazo para entregarle un pergamino con el sello Real. 

-Cumplí vuestras órdenes. Cada palabra. Tyrion asumió la regencia por el momento, como habréis imaginado. Os envía un perdón Real. 

Brienne tomó el papel con desgana. Jaime también recibió el perdón de Robert, ¿marcó eso alguna diferencia? Mantuvo su cabeza sobre sus hombros, claro, pero nunca fue capaz de cambiar la imagen que el resto del mundo tuvo de él. De su honor manchado. 

Sin abrirlo, lo dejó caer en el agua. Flotó por un momento hasta que el papel se empapó y poco a poco perdieron su vista. Entonces se levantó de su postura y dio una última mirada al puerto del que se alejaban, caminando en dirección opuesta hacia la proa del barco. Se apoyó en ella contemplando el mar abierto que prometía un nuevo comienzo. Morion la siguió, apoyándose junto a ella mientras miraba el agua con la misma expresión de esperanza. Quizá un océano de distancia sería suficiente para dejar la culpa atrás. 

EPÍLOGO

Los cuervos volaron, los emisarios cumplieron sus respectivas misiones y las reinas perdidas fueron encontradas. Sin embargo, nadie regresó. 

Jon Nieve apenas quiso escuchar las palabras de Sam, que había insistido en acudir personalmente en su búsqueda junto a la comitiva enviada. Habían tardado mucho en encontrarle, el que llamaban “verdadero norte” parecía un océano blanco eterno, y nadie sería hallado en él si no se dejaba localizar. Jon acabó acudiendo a su encuentro, más por evitar que acabaran muriendo en el frío que por cualquier interés personal. Según los testigos, el joven apareció de la nada, con el pelo y la barba larga cubierta de hielo, pieles blancas sobre sus hombros y un lobo que se confundía con una montaña nevada, dos veces más alto que el propio Jon. Apenas habló, y no torció el gesto al escuchar las noticias. Daenerys no destruyó la ciudad, y a pesar de todo había sobrevivido, pero eso no iba a proporcionarle el alivio que Sam esperaba. No le importó que alguien hubiera afectado a su entendimiento, aún recordaba cómo le clavó el cuchillo en el torso, cómo sangró su Reina, y cómo traicionó a la mujer que amaba. El hecho de que todo aquello fuera orquestado por el niño que una vez fue su hermano no atenuaba las consecuencias ni el dolor, sólo hacía más inhumano y odioso ese mundo de traiciones y mentiras. Nunca regresaría, nunca volvería a acercarse a esa ciudad, ese castillo, ese trono destruido. Se negó a llevarles al asentamiento del Pueblo Libre, sólo dijo que permanecía unido y protegido, y que él se encargaría de que siguiese así. No volvería jamás. 

Desembarco del Rey había quedado huérfano. Tyrion ocupó la regencia durante meses, solicitando la presencia en la capital de todos los representantes de los reinos. No recibió respuestas claras, ni acudieron inmediatamente a la llamada. Se escuchaban murmullos sobre levantamientos a lo largo de todo el territorio y aquel castillo parecía resquebrajarse sin que a nadie le importase especialmente. Si mil bandos distintos no se amotinaron e iniciaron la guerra de los cien Reyes fue más por la ausencia de soldados que por fidelidad a una corona ausente. Buscó en su interior y esta vez, se permitió aceptar la auténtica respuesta. Sansa Stark era la única mujer en todo Poniente con las condiciones que requería una verdadera Reina: conocía el gobierno y la administración, la Corte, los distintos Reinos, a los representantes… Tenía la firmeza de la que Tommen carecía, el saber estar que nunca importó a Robert, la compostura que Cersei perdió, la cordura que se quebró en Aerys, y la humanidad que Joffrey nunca conoció. Habían sido las debilidades que habían destruido a cada uno de los anteriores monarcas. Compartía todas ellas y le aquejaban con frecuencia, pero no a Sansa. Realmente confiaba en ella. 

Con su llegada a la Fortaleza y la toma de posesión, la estabilidad política se afianzó, los nobles y señores aseguraron sus lealtades y Poniente volvió a constituirse por Siete Reinos firmes y unidos. Mantuvo a Tyrion como Mano, y reconstituyó el consejo y cada uno de los órganos que habían quedado desiertos. Nunca se casó pero dio al Reino tres hijas que nadie se atrevió a llamar bastardas. Las niñas tomaron el apellido Stark y la primogénita fue nombrada heredera. Nadie supo nunca el nombre del padre o los padres, ni tuvo importancia alguna. Quizá nunca tendrían una libertadora que rompiese las antiguas tradiciones y creara un futuro nuevo, pero amarían una Reina que gobernó con sabiduría y cumplió con cada una de sus obligaciones, haciendo que la rueda irrompible de Poniente al menos funcionara con rigor. 

La búsqueda de Daenerys llevó tiempo y esfuerzo mientras cruzaban los mares, los ríos y montañas. Durante este tiempo mantuvieron correspondencia con Tyrion, que compartió rumores, informaciones de los libros que releía Sam y otras informaciones. Cuando escribieron desde Volantis, Tyrion hizo una petición poco habitual que desviaría su búsqueda por unos días. Explicó la playa escondida donde se encontraba la mansión de Cersei y les rogó que la visitaran para confirmar que las misivas positivas que recibía de sus sirvientes fueran fieles a la realidad. Jaime se negó en rotundo, pero Brienne acudió a visitarla, escoltada por Podrick y Morion. El niño moreno que correteaba por los pasillos no se parecía a ella, pero parecía feliz e inocente para la extraña situación en la que se estaba criando. Cersei los recibió en la sala principal como una auténtica Reina, engalanada con ropas más extravagantes de las que usaba en la capital y cargada de joyas. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, y en el momento que comprendió que ni siquiera había accedido a verla se acercó a Brienne para susurrarle algo al oído. 

-Hueles a él.- 

Con la misma soberbia salió de la sala sin querer saber más, dejando a los tres hablando con su servicio y asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. Cuando salieron de aquel lugar enloquecido y regresaron al pueblo cercano donde les estaban esperando, Jaime no preguntó, y nadie dijo nada. Esa noche Brienne le leyó en alto la carta que enviaría a Tyrion, pero no prestó atención. No parecía afectado, y si Brienne lo había estado no duró mucho más de unos minutos, cuando escuchó la risa de Jaime mientras tropezaba con su ropa a medio quitar mientras la subía al escritorio. La tinta se emborronó y ambos se mancharon con las palabras movidas, teniendo que solicitar un baño y reescribir la carta al amanecer. 

Casi un año más tarde llegaban a la pequeña isla que no reflejaba ningún mapa. Drogon la había escondido bien, contra todo, de todos. El animal no pudo impedir que asesinaran a su madre, y esta vez, estaba dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier peligro. Las habladurías de los habitantes de tierras cercanas fueron las últimas pistas que señalaron su paradero. Arrivaron aprovechando una de las cacerías lejanas del dragón, encontrando una mujer que en nada se parecía a la soberana brillante y fiera que habían visto sobrevolar un ejército de muertos. Brienne se estremeció. Le recordaba a Jaime, al Jaime que perdió una mano y se estaba dejando morir. A pesar de todo no les tenía miedo, había pasado por tanto que ya no temía nada. Querrían haberle entregado ropa, ayudado a asearse y alimentarla de algo que no fuera carne quemada antes de tratar cualquier tema, pero necesitaba saber. Y entendieron que así fuera. 

Asumió las noticias con mayor entereza de la que esperaban. Ella ni siquiera sabía que la capital ardió, ni siquiera sabía que Jon la había apuñalado ni qué hacía en aquel lugar; lo último que recordaba era que Missandei murió. Después despertó desnuda en un gran agujero en la tierra carbonizada. Cuando recompusieron cada pieza ausente y el motivo de los movimientos de todos ellos, la reina derramó algunas lágrimas por los muertos, por Jon, por ella misma, y las dejó caer. Ese era todo el camino que iba a concederle al dolor. 

Por supuesto, cuando le instaron a recobrar su corona lo rechazó de inmediato. Nunca regresaría a Poniente. Había liberado a los esclavos, había dado vida a sus hijos, había mejorado la vida de mucha gente... y todo terminó en el momento que cruzó el mar Angosto. Nadie la recibió, nadie la quiso, no llevó nada bueno. Ella era de la sangre del Dragón, su único hijo era fuego hecho carne, y la magia no tenía cabida en aquel lugar sombrío. Seguiría ayudando donde realmente era valiosa, erradicaría la esclavitud de una vez por todas y se encargaría de que cada hombre, mujer y niño en Essos tuviera una vida digna y libre. Aquí, en un mundo donde la magia tenía sentido y ella ya no se sentía una extranjera. La importancia de un trono prometido al que pertenecía por sangre había perdido totalmente el significado. 

La llevaron a Meereen, el último lugar que había ocupado en el continente. A su llegada la respuesta del pueblo fue tan abrumadora como inesperada. Todo el mundo la reconocía, “Misha” le gritaban los niños por las calles. Hombres y mujeres la rodeaban con asombro mientras ella respondía con una sonrisa sincera. Ninguno de los Siete Guardias Reales había visto un soberano semejante, ni un recibimiento similar. La gente no sentía miedo, sino agradecimiento, amor. El gobernante, Daario Naharis la recibió con una reverencia y unos ojos soñadores, como si estuviera viendo una auténtica bendición de los dioses. Todos la miraban así, todos la reverenciaban como un auténtico milagro. 

La estabilidad se había impuesto en sus ciudades, Daario no había sido especialmente benévolo con los antiguos amos. La ciudad había prosperado sin ellos, muertos o exiliados en alguna de las ciudades que aún tenían esclavos. Daenerys escribió a Nath, y Gusano Gris apareció tan pronto como pudo, con el resto de los inmaculados. También trajo a Lamento de viuda, que por fin regresó a la mano de Jaime, y, en la noche, se cruzaba con Guardajuramentos en la pared de su alcoba. 

Daenerys no se casó, no tuvo descendencia y aunque compartió su cama nunca volvió a entregar por completo su corazón. Eso no significó que no tuviera más hijos, al quinto año de su regreso a Meereen Drogon puso cuatro pequeños huevos que eclosionaron al contacto con sus manos. Las hermosas criaturas que cobraron vida crecieron en un mundo que las esperaba como maravillosos regalos. 

Ningún guardia Real quiso regresar a Poniente. Se contagiaron del amor que destilaba el pueblo, nunca habían visto un gobernante que inspirase tal devoción. Creyeron en su propósito y su destino, y estuvieron a su lado en las guerras que erradicaron finalmente la esclavitud del continente. Elira fue especialmente cautivada, llegando a compartir mucho más con la Reina que el resto de sus Guardias.

Su hermano se sentía feliz. Por ella, por Brienne, por todos. No esperaba más de la vida que las aventuras durante la larga búsqueda, las luchas por la libertad y el honor de permanecer junto a sus hermanos de armas. Pero aquel lugar iba a entregarle mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñó. Aún se estaban asentando en la ciudad cuando la encontró. Shamina, la esclava que fue su primer amor, aparecía frente a él como un fantasma. Relató cada desventura desde que fue robada en Astapor, cada tormento que sufrió y los mil lugares que había recorrido en unas y otras manos. Curiosamente el año que Morion había pasado persiguiendo un rastro vacío había estado más cerca de ella de lo que creyó. Con el tiempo terminó en una subasta de esclavos y un hombre odioso la compró junto a otras tres mujeres jóvenes. Estuvo a su servicio durante años en Meereen hasta que Daenerys Targaryen llegó a la ciudad con sus dragones y finalmente su amo encontró la muerte y ella la libertad. Morion se había prohibido amar de nuevo, las tres veces que lo hizo salió tan dañado que se le hacía insoportable pensar en ello de nuevo, pero no iba a necesitar una cuarta. Shamina regresó a su vida como un milagro, como si los dioses mismos la hubieran salvado con su gracia. Aunque no fueron los Dioses. Daenerys era lo más cercano a ellos que conocería nunca. Su Reina, su Khalessi, la madre de dragones. Serviría con devoción. Serviría sintiendo la mancha en su honor cada día más pequeña.

Jaime era el único de todos ellos que se mostraba cauteloso con Daenerys, ambos tenían motivos suficientes como para desconfiar el uno del otro, pero también los tenían para intentar que aquello funcionase.

-Me teméis. No sólo a quien soy, sino a lo que os pueda hacer. 

No habían estado solos nunca, y esa mañana ella parecía querer hablar todo lo que habían callado hasta entonces. Él asintió, no tenía sentido mentir a su Reina. 

-No me temisteis en combate, cuando cargasteis contra mí con un Dragón defendiéndome. Temíais que fuera un peligro para el Reino, pero no que os hiciera arder o destruir en las fauces de Drogon. ¿Por qué me teméis ahora?

-No temía a la muerte entonces. Ahora tengo razones para vivir, y quiero seguir sobre esta tierra todo el tiempo que sea posible. 

-¿Teméis que os mate?

-Yo maté a vuestro padre. Podríais tener a vuestro servicio a cualquier hombre o mujer. Me pregunto por qué si no me querríais cerca.

Jaime creía saber la respuesta. Porque quería a Brienne, porque quería a la mujer que movió cielo y tierra para salvarla y él era la consecuencia desafortunada. Sin embargo, Daenerys nunca fue una mujer fácil de prever. 

-Porque matasteis a mi padre, por eso os quiero cerca. Porque sé que seréis capaz de tomar decisiones drásticas si la sangre que llevo en mis venas me convierte en el monstruo que todos temieron al otro lado del mar. 

-No creo que lo seáis. – Jaime se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, pero las dijo con completa honestidad. 

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero sé que si alguna vez me convierto en uno, seréis capaz de actuar en consecuencia. 

Desde ese día ambos cambiaron sus actitudes. Desde ese día ambos encontraron un poco más de paz.

En esta tierra nadie susurró “Matarreyes”, “hombre sin honor”, “Brienne la Bella” o “Rompejuramentos”. Aquí se narraron las hazañas del Caballero Dorado y el Caballero Azul. Los niños y niñas crecieron inspirados por sus historias, jugando con palos a los que llamaban Guardajuramentos, o Lamento de Viuda. Jaime lamentaría que aquel estúpido nombre se recordase para siempre.

Sus historias caballerescas de batallas y luchas fueron las favoritas durante generaciones, pero también las trovas y canciones dedicadas a su eterna historia de amor. Las historias se entrelazaban, narrando cómo un oso había arrancado la mano del caballero dorado, mientras que otras decían que cortó su propia mano para regalarle al caballero azul lo mejor de él. En otras se decía que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de oro, que su mano ya lo era, así como su pelo. Que finalmente todo él sería una estatua perfecta dorada. El resto de historias eran igual de fantasiosas y confusas; cuando hablaban sobre la liberación de las últimas ciudades con esclavos se mezclaban con los caminantes blancos y mucha gente afirmaba que ambos cabalgaban un dragón. Con los siglos incluso los libros más prestigiosos resaltaban este hecho, los únicos caballeros que sin llevar en sus venas la sangre del dragón habían conseguido montarlos. Es difícil separar la historia de la fábula, la única certeza que se repite en todas ellas es que jamás se separaron, y vivieron cada uno de sus días unidos como sus espadas, siendo uno parte del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos al final! Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, en especial a todos esos comentarios maravillosos. Maria, Lucky_fenomena, Marleon, NereaN, Perfectlyimperfffect, Elena, Kris, Targsigyn, Gabi55, Feels7, Coni20... ¡Sin ese impulso esta aventura no habría terminado!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, espero tener pronto una historia nueva (si todo va bien, la semana que viene debería estar en marcha) 
> 
> Gracias de nuevo y espero que os guste el final. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
